The adventures of Gin and Cherry
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: An ever expanding collection of cute and funny little stories set throughout the various times in the lives of Gin, Aizen and their new addition of Gin's little white fox Cherry. Follow on from “Gin's new pet”. Companioned with numerous other fics.
1. Priceless vase

_Well, here it is! more Gin and Cherry! The kawaii-ness!_

_I love writing these... but sadly, I am a little short on ideas. If anyone has any, let me know!_

_(Would it be okay if I said that Cherry was mine? I know bleach isn't, but what about Cherry-chan?)_

_Anyway, this ones still with the Little Gin... Cherry breaks Aizens vase, oh no! _

_----------_

**The priceless vase **

A crash of broken glass echoes through the fifth division, followed shortly after by another of Aizen's monstrous roars.

"**Gin!"**

One of Aizen's priceless vases was the latest victim of the antics of the new arrival. And Aizen was soon growing to regret his decision to let Gin keep her.

The little fox scampered away out into the corridor to escape the wrath of Sousuke, who was not amused in the slightest at the fact that one of his possessions had been broken when she had been playing around on his desk.

She quickly ran, nearly skidding across the floor and into the wall as she turned the corner before she had found her master. Then leaping into his arms and attempting to bury herself under his shihakusho, making him laugh as her bushy tail tickled him. Trying to hide from Aizen.

"Cherry-chan..."

"**Ichimaru you have five seconds to get the hell in here!"  
**Aizen's voice boomed out again as Gin gasped, suddenly realising what had happened. He was cursing. And Gin knew that Aizen only ever cursed when he was really mad.

"Quick Cherry-chan, ya gotta hide." Gin ushered the little white fox into the cupboard in his room, not wanting her to get thrown out if Aizen ever found out that she had broken his priceless antique vase. Gin didn't want that, she was his little one. He loved his Cherry to absolute pieces and couldn't bear the thought of having her taken away.

"Comin fukutaichou!" Gin responded after shutting the cupboard door, sprinting out into the corridor and in to the other room to meet with the livid face of Sousuke, and the pile of white broken glass that lay scattered on the floor.

"What is this?" Aizen said, unnervingly calmly as he gestured to the glass littering the floor.

"Err taichou... I can explain..." Gin started to stammer, overcome with nerves now as Aizen stared coldly down at him.  
"Who did this?"

Gin thought hard, he knew that if Cherry was ever caught then Aizen would hand her over to the authorities and she would be taken away.

"Sorry Aizen-chan, that were me."

"Hm?" Aizen tilted his head slightly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was cleanin the office earlier an' I knocked it over by accident"

"Well, I guess then you will have to repay your debt. That was a very expensive vase."

"Yes fukutaichou..."

Now Cherry, who had sheepishly followed her master, lurked in the doorway and watched as little Gin was handed down punishment. Taking the blame for his pet.

Aizen looked down upon hearing a noise and caught sight of the fox, carrying a large piece of the broken vase. Gin turned to look as well.

"Cherry-chan?"  
"Cherry-chan, are you trying to tell me that it wasn't Gin that broke my vase?"

And then as if on cue, Cherry placed the vase piece onto Aizen's foot and lay down next to it with her head resting on top of the piece. Her wide eyes looking pleadingly and apologetically up at him.

"I see, you didn't want to see Gin get punished for something you did. Very well Gin, you may go."

"Wha, I know yer mad fukutaichou, bu please don't take 'er away!" Gin pleaded, clutching now onto one of Aizen's arms.

"Gin." Aizen reprimanded again, "I said... you may go."

When Gin had reluctantly left the room, Aizen scooped up the little white fox in his arms and smiled.

"Hmm, you really care about your master don't you?" he asked, to which she responded by giving out one of her cute little puppy-barks and wagging her tail. Looking up at Aizen with her large imploring eyes.

"I hope Gin knows that I'm not ever going to take you away from him."


	2. Staring match

_Bleach isn't mine, but evidently I own copyright of Cherry...  
Look at my profile pic - yep, that's her with little Gin. Cute or what? Yep, I drew that. That's about as far as my drawing abilities go I'm afraid. I'm a writer, not an artist!_

_Anyway, this one is set post betrayal... and uLqui gets engaged in a staring contest._

_--------------------------------------_

**The staring match**

Ulquiorra was quickly walking down one of the vast white corridors of Las Noches on his way to see Aizen-sama on urgent business before somehow stumbling over something blocking his path and falling flat on his face.

"Did I just fall over some trash?"

Cherry had been running down the hallway opposite him and had ran into, or rather under, his feet. Making him trip and fall.

"Oh it's just Ichimaru-sama's pet. What do you want?"

Cherry just sat there looking at him, her eyes about as wide as his. And Ulquiorra just stared back at her, unblinking. What could possibly be Ichimaru-sama's fascination with this tiny creature? He seemed to love it so dearly. Though Ulquiorra would always wonder why.  
Well, Ichimaru had ordered him to watch it, so that was what he would do. Even if he never quite fully understood the reasons behind it. But this creature did seem to like him, having once made itself comfortable on the remains of his hollow mask. And then finding out that his arms were _much_ more comfortable. So Gin had made Ulquiorra watch her whenever he had to go to any of Aizen's pointless meetings.

-

After quite some time of sitting cross legged in the corridor and staring at Cherry, Ulquiorra was approached by Gin, who seemed quite amused at the scene of both of them just sitting in the corridor and staring at each other. With Cherry just mimicking the expression of sheer concentration on Ulquiorra's face.

"Eh? Ulqui-chan, what're ya doin?"  
"I'm watching your pet like you told me Ichimaru-sama"  
"Looks more like a starin' match ta me..."  
"Well, I guess one could call it that"  
"Do ya like watchin' Cherry?"  
"Its hard for me to understand this creature. But she interests me."  
"Ya don' say?" Gin stopped, bending at the waist to look at both of their expressions.

"Cherry-chan~" Gin called out, making the little fox break out of her trance and blink repeatedly before she shook herself and then padded alongside Gin. "Come along Cherry-chan, we gotta go~"

Ulquiorra then watched Gin bend down slightly and gestured his hands to beckon the little white fox to jump into his arms. He cradled the creature and then swept down the corridor, calling out to Ulquiorra behind him.

"You better run along too Ulqui-chan, Aizen-sama's been lookin' fer ya. Somethin' bout being late..."


	3. Missing sweets

_Well, even if I own nothing else in this fic, I own cherry. __Cherry is mine. For those who have seen my profile pic - thats her. Thats the adorble little thing we all love. If ya havent, take a look.  
I may not own bleach but I own cherry~  
oh wow, people have faved this - Cherry is loved!!!!!  
If anyone else wants to draw Cherry they can. Just give me credit for the idea._

_For this one we're back with the little Gin - and Ukitake's sweets keep going missing..._

_------------------------_

**The case of the missing sweets**

Captain Ukitake had only just sat down at his desk when a sudden realisation had hit him. His candy was gone. All of the sweets from the little glass dish had been picked clean. This had been happening for the past week now, and he was growing tired of having to keep going to get some more of his favourite sugary treats.

"Now who could have taken them?"  
He mused to himself as he went over all of the possible suspects in his head. Sentarou and Kiyone were too much a pair of kiss-ups to take it. And he doubted that his lieutenant Kaien had anything to do with it since sweets weren't really his thing. And the great lord of the Kuchiki manor was so far above eating sweets it was unblelievable.

So hoping to catch the culprit behind the sugar theiving, he decided to stay awake all that night with a flashlight and catch the thief in the act. He didn't think anything of it when Ichimaru Gin walked past him later that day with a lollipop. Who would ever suspect Gin of doing anything evil like stealing candy? And certainly not Ukitake.

Later that night, he was about to fall asleep slumped against the wall from exhaustion brought on by his lack of sleep when he heard a banging noise coming from under his desk. A sort of thumping noise, like someone was moving about.

_Aha, now's my chance_, he thought, and quickly turned on the flashlight and got ready to pounce on the thief.

Unfortunately for him though, the chair was in the way, and he stumbled in the dark and fell head first into it, causing quite a racket. The thief, it seemed, had gotten away.

So that next morning as he discovered yet again that his sweets were missing, he decided that he needed to come up with a new and better plan to catch the candy thief. But he still didn't think anything of it when he saw Gin walk past the doorway with yet another lollipop.

Aizen found both Gin and Cherry sitting out in the garden later that night, each taking turns to lick from the giant lollipop that Cherry had stolen from the captain of the thirteenth division.


	4. Parental care

_Okay, I just had to write an essay on the raising of orphaned fox cubs, and this one practically screamed out to be written. All of the information on how Cherry is fed is correct according to what I found out.  
So prepare for a really sweet one._

_We're still with little Gin - and this is Cherry's first few days as an Ichimaru._  
---------------------------

**Parental care  
**  
Being woken up by the loud noise of his soul pager beeping had Gin up in seconds. Well, he was only half awake, but he was awake enough so that he could do what he needed to do before he went back to bed. The timer on the cell phone like device had gone off so it wasn't work related. This was more personal.

He managed to locate the device that was next to his head on the pillow and turn it off before it could wake anyone up. But that wasn't normally a problem since Gin's room was the furthest down the hall. However he thought that he should still be careful, and very very quiet just in case.

It was three in the morning now, and still dark outside. Flicking on the little dim light next to him, Gin could just about gather the little white shape that was curled up next to his futon in a cardboard box he had brought home earlier.

Gins room was rather small, but he did make the most of his space. Quietly walking over to his bag, he pulled out all of the things he needed before slowly padding back to the futon.

Gin was very good. He had gone to the real world earlier that day and brought back with him some puppy milk, feeding bottles, blankets, a hot water bottle, towels, and a book on the hand rearing of mammals. As well as a small cardboard box and some newspapers to make up the bed that the little fox was currently sleeping on.  
So Gin had done quite a lot of research into this. But he never could follow the book exactly, since the soul society didn't have nearly all of the resources he needed to properly care for his new pet, but Gin made do with what he had. It was better than nothing after all, and Gin was going to do his best with what little he had to work with. This meant making numerous trips to the world of the living, and finding his way around both work and the difficulties of finding the appropriate ways to care for her. But Gin was going to care for his little Cherry no matter what the soul society said about it and he was going to do it as adequately as he could. Despite the fact that resources were hard to come by and he had to make substitutes for most of the foxes requirements.

Sitting back on the futon again, Gin shook the bottle of puppy milk solution he had made up earlier and gently woke up the sleeping white fox.

"Cherry-chan... Cherry-chan... Wake up Cherry-chan."

It yawned, stretched, and gradually woke itself up before being picked up by the young boy, who placed her on his lap quite contentedly. The little fox was placed on her abdomen with her legs dangling off him, as she suckled from the milk bottle with her head held high. Always under the ever watchful eyes of her carer to make sure that she didn't choke.

And after the little fox had finished with the bottle, Gin picked up one of the towels from the cardboard box and wrapped her up in it, taking care to make sure that she could still breathe. He then flicked off the light again and crawled back onto the futon, where he then fell asleep with the little fox held close to him to keep her warm until the morning.


	5. Kitchen mayhem

_Anyone who doesn't love Cherry is crazy. Crazy I tell you!  
Hmm, I don't seem to have much to say today. However, if ya want the link to the cutest G/C pic ever, PM me.  
Just so ya know - I am open to requests for these, since I need ideas.  
So review if ya want more Cherry! My previous reviewers [I know who you are] can PM me for the link to the pic! Wow I'm so shameless..._

_Anyway, this one is set post betrayal and madness has ensued in the kitchen of Las Noches.  
_----------------------

**_Kitchen mayhem_**

"Ulquiorra, she's coming your way!" Yammy yelled as he tried to dive for the little white fox and missed, sliding across the floor and into a wall, causing another earthy tremor.

"Come here you trash, you!" Ulquiorra tried to grab Cherry as she ran across the sink and bounced off to the side again, running rings around each of the espadas who were trying to catch her.

"Get back here!"

Grimmjow then walked in just as Cherry leaped off the sink and onto a giant spoon poking out of a pot of jelly, sending it flying into Grimmjow's face. Much to his displeasure.

"Why you little..."

"Language Grimmjow" Ulquiorra reprimanded as he stood up to regain his footing. The little fox had to be caught or else Ichimaru-sama would kill them if he ever found out that they were incapable of the simple task of looking after his pet. And Aizen-sama would be furious right now if he could see the state of his once immaculate kitchen. Chocolate paw prints everywhere, jelly on the walls, flour all over the floor. It was a total complete mess. How could one little creature cause all this trouble?

Szayel then somehow managed to trip over and face plant into Noitora who was currently running after the fox but Szayel had come at him from his blind side and both of then ended up in a pile on the floor. Much to the amusement of Grimmjow.

Cherry then sent all of the forks, knives and spoons everywhere, the largest of which got Noitora in the face.

"Ha you just got SPOONED!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally

"You easily amused trash"

"Alright that's it!"

Grimmjow went to attack Ulquiorra but missed and went fist first into the fridge making the Ice cream available to Cherry as all of them bickered and created more destruction of the once clean kitchen. All of them stopped when they could hear two sets of footsteps.

Gin and Aizen were on their way down the corridor and Grimmjow cursed again.

"Language trash!"

It wasn't long before the door to the room opened, making them all stand quietly as Gin and Aizen stopped mid conversation and both their faces dropped.

"Now I think ya better explain yerselves." Gin stated as he went over to the little fox who was currently inside one of the empty ice cream tubs she had licked clean and picked her up as she started to run again. "What did ya'll do to Cherry?"

His accent had dropped, meaning he was angry. But that was nothing compared to the priceless expression on the face of Sousuke.

Aizen was furious.

"You... each of you has 2 hours... to clean up this mess..."

Each of the espadas gulped.

"Yes Aizen-sama"


	6. Reminiscing

_Who else thinks that Cherry chan needs her own internet space? Maybe I should start a forum somewhere? _

_I'm working on the next 2 right now! Yes, Right now! They should be up soon!_

_This one has no set time frame. Meaning it can be any time really. Just picture what you want. _

--------------

**Reminiscing  
**  
He still remembered the day when he found her like it was yesterday. How lucky it was that they had found each other, if he hadn't been the one to go on that mission to the real world then it never would have turned out like it did. If is weren't that little town and it were somewhere else it would have been different. If only one thing had been different then they never would have found each other.

The day was unusually warm, and sitting on a patch of grass, just wiggling his toes and watching the little fox - _his _little fox - trying to chase and catch his hell butterfly, Ichimaru Gin began to reminisce about that day.

-

It was his first mission to the real world, and there were exactly ten clouds in the sky that day. The sun was just setting under the horizon and Gin was thinking about heading back. That was until that huge hollow decided to appear. It was going to attack a living soul.

He had to act quickly, unsheathing his wakizashi and drawing its blood before sending the soul off to the next life. It was a normal day. However, that was all about to change.

It started to rain later on that night, and he sensed that yet another hollow was near. It was a bit further away, in the park nearby, so he would be a bit late in getting there, since his shunpo abilities were lacking.

When he got there it was attacking something, and it had already devoured a human. It was a tough fight, but when he eventually finished it off, he was alerted by a whimpering sound.

It was a fox. A little white fox cub, whose family had been killed by that hollow.

He went over, got on his knees and picked her up. What a state she was in. All cold and wet. Though he wasn't much better himself, still soaked to the bones. But she probably would have died if he hadn't come along. She was alone and orphaned, and there was nobody there to look after her.

But Gin did. He took her in.

"Yer so cold."

He took her up in his arms and headed back to the soul society with her. It was prohibited but he didn't care. He knew what it was like to be alone in the world and adopted her, not wanting her to be alone and abandoned either like he was. He snuggled her into his shihakusho to keep her warm and headed back through the dimensional gate where he would later dry her off and make her a space in his life.

-

Gin still remembered that day.

"So lucky we are my little Cherry-chan..."

She wagged her tail and jumped onto his lap, then starting to lick his face so he laughed and fell backwards from his sitting position. No doubt Cherry remembered also.

"Haha, I love ya too!"


	7. Thunderstorm

_I was listening to the beats and just writing... and then this one came up.  
But my computer decided to delete everything after I fell asleep partway through this one, s__o in the end I had to re-write it. Ack! Why did I fall asleep? I wasn't supposed to fall asleep!_

_Anyway, before I get into a rant about sleep deprivation and computers -  
This one is set in Gin's later lieutenant days. And Cherry is scared of the storm outside. First attempt at a songfic so be nice. I'm not sure the song quite suits, but I liked listening to it._

-------------

**Thunderstorm**

It was a dark night, and outside a storm was raging. And a small squeal could be heard when the thunder crashed, waking the sleeping Gin.

"Cherry-chan?"

Still the thunder crashed and a stroke of lightning lit up the room as the little fox squealed and whimpered again in distress. She was shivering and trembling in fear.

"Aw, come here Cherry..."

From her position at the foot of the futon, Cherry slowly padded over to Gin, quite hesitantly. Even though she knew that Gin would never do anything to hurt her she was still afraid somewhat. She went and lay down near to him as he watched over her. Slowly stroking her soft white fur as she lay there. His Cherry was in distress and he didn't like it. It was her first thunderstorm ever since that night when he'd found her.

So what he decided to do next was simple. It had always worked for him when he was scared, so he thought he'd try it. He would sing her a lullaby. Even though he thought that he couldn't really sing.

_(La La La...)_

He started to sing quietly, it was quite late, but he was sure that some people were still awake. So he sang quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear him and come knocking. His voice was so gentle now.

That soothing singing voice of his had such a calming effect that he lulled her to sleep with it.

_Kokoro ni mo nai koto wa yuwahen  
Setsumei suru'n ga nigate na dake ya  
Sou ya hen  
Sou ya hen_

She edged closer to him as he sang. So close in fact that she nearly buried herself into his chest with her little paws on his neck, still distressing as the thunder crashed yet again outside. Gin held her close protectively, wanting to calm and quiet her. Comfort her and melt away her fear.

How he hated to see his little Cherry-chan so afraid.

_Boku wa tayasuu ken wa nukahen  
Dakara metta ni egao igai ni  
Narehen  
Narehen  
_

As he sang, he could feel her calming. Her breathing slowing down, and her eyelids growing heavier. She was drifting ever so slowly into sleep again in his arms, buried under the covers and listening to his heartbeat as he sang. Anyone who heard it would probably agree that Gin had a lovely voice, but nobody else except Cherry would ever hear it – Gin made sure of that. He would only ever sing to his Cherry-chan. Nobody else. If anyone else _had_ heard him sing he wasn't aware of it.

Gin often thought that he couldn't sing. But to Cherry, Ichimaru's voice was the most beautiful and soothing thing in the world.

_Sono ba, sono toki itsumo honne ya  
Se yakedo sore wa kokoro no soko to  
Urahara  
Urahara_

She curled up next to him and quietly drifted off into sleep as he sang. Letting him stroke her and sooth her into a restful sleep. And he would smile as he guarded her, watching over her before drifting off to sleep himself with the little white fox in his arms as he yawned.

"Good night Cherry-chan"


	8. Huecco Mundo

_Ahhhhaa~ reviews! _

_Wait, does this mean that Cherry has fans now?! I... I don't know what to say... really. *squeeeee!* Cherry is loved! I am happy. _

_Well, since people did review this, I'm throwing my doors open to requests now.  
But I am Not updating until I get some ideas. Since I can't think of _anything_ right now.  
I need ideas folks! A creator can only think of so much!_

_Anyway, creative ranting aside - This one is set post betrayal, and the gang has just arrived in Huecco Mundo._

_--------------------_

**_Huecco Mundo_**

Well, they were here. In the vast desert like plain of Huecco Mundo. No more rules, no more shinigami. And best of all, no more paperwork. Yes, Aizen's life was going to be peaceful and quiet from now on.

Or so he thought, but that is a story for another time.

"Ahhh~ Huecco Mundo..."  
"This is gonna be fun taichou!"  
"If you say so Gin"

"Yay! Finally!"  
Gin yelled in sheer delight, throwing his arms back, overjoyed at the fact that now there would be no more rules to follow. This was the best news that Gin had heard since he learned that the real world sold dried permissions.

"Now Cherry-chan can run free!"

Tousen turned abruptly, snapping out of his immediate train of thought.  
"What?"

"Ya heard me Tousen-san, Cherry-chan can run free now!"  
"You... brought... Cherry?"  
"Wha'? Course I did Tousen! Ya didn' think I was gonna leave 'er behind did ya now?"

Tousen then turned to Aizen, as if looking for an objection from his master. When right on cue, Cherry's head poked out from Aizen's shihakusho, looking quite rough after the transition from the soul society to this new place. Much to the horror of Tousen.

"Thanks fer lookin' after 'er Aizen-chaaan~"

"We couldn't just _leave_ her could we Gin?" Aizen then asked, rhetorically as Tousen just stared at them in horror.

No, they never once even _considered _leaving Ichimaru Cherry behind.

Gin's smile then widened as he took his little fox off Aizen, hugging her against his neck as she squeaked in delight. How he loved to annoy Tousen by doing that.

"Oh Tousen-san, just because you are jealous of Ichimaru-san's pet..."  
"I am not jealous! I just think that bringing her here would impede our plans."

"Oh..." Aizen stated as he raised one of his eyebrows in intrigue at Tousen's protest. "And just _how _exactly would Cherry impede our plans, Kaname?"

He glared at him, giving him the filthiest look for even _suggesting _that Cherry would be a hindrance to their plans. What an outrage. Aizen was disgusted. Nobody insulted Cherry, not ever. So Aizen raised his reitsu and gave him the most evil glare he could muster which made Kaname Tousen back down, apologise for his misbehaviour, and then continue to enviously watch Gin cuddle his darling Cherry as he laughed playfully with her.

"Cherry-chan can run free now! Run free Cherry-chan!"

He laughed again as he released the little white fox onto the sand and ran off after her, still laughing in sheer joy and amusement that he was free to play with his Cherry without having to worry about breaking any more rules.

Aizen sighed to himself as he watched them both disappear over the sandy white hills of the Huecco Mundo desert.

"Gin, you are, and always have been, very immature..."


	9. Camera

_CrimsonBloodGoddess I absolutely love that pic you did for me! You've given me inspiration to write again. So here's your update! Really, I love it. Tes kawaii. 'nough said. It inspired this._

_For this one we're back with the Little Gin who has gone and brought himself a camera now. _

**---------------------**

**Camera**

"Smile Aizen!" Gin yelled as he slammed open the door and pressed the button on the small disposable camera he had in his hand. Disturbing his sleeping fukutaichou and little fox that was dozing on the desk. Catching them on film at the most inopportune moment.

"Gin what are you doing?"

"I thought we better take some photos"

"Well can you at least take a _decent _picture of me then?"

"Okay, smile!"

The flash from the camera blinded them and Cherry was quite dazed, staggering around on the desk and then slipping off of it, landing in the safety of Aizens hands. Lucky he was there or else she would have fallen off onto the floor.

"I think you better take the flash off that thing"

"Whaaaa, sorry sorry!"

Gin then tried to figure out how to turn that blinding light off and then took another picture of Aizen's unamused expression as Cherry looked up at him from her position in his arms.

"Aw come on Aizen-chan, ya gotta smile! Look, take one of me."  
He said handing the camera to Aizen before picking up Cherry and smiling in his usual fashion.

"How does this thing work?"

"Ya gotta press that there button on th' top"

"Like this?"

Gin smiled really wide holding Cherry as Aizen pressed the button and took the picture.

"Come on Aizen, lets go take some more!" he called, as Aizen groaned in aggravation.

Gin was excited now. He had never used a camera before so it was quite amusing to be taking numerous pictures of the three of them. They spent all day doing this. And once all of the film had been used up they decided to go and get it developed.

-

At the developers in the real world it seemed like an eternity before their film was done. It was the longest one hour wait of Gin's life. But he was indeed pleased with the results. Of the numerous pictures there were some of each of them. Although not all of them catching them at their best moments.

There was one of a sleeping Cherry, one of a decaffeinated Aizen, multiple shots of Gin with Cherry climbing all over him, Aizen with Cherry on top of his head, some of Gin and Aizen, a photograph of Cherry drinking Aizen's tea (much to his displeasure when he found out), another one of her stalking a rabbit, and one of those very rare pictures of Aizen minus his glasses. But as amusing as these polaroids were, Gins favourite was definitely the self taken picture of the three of them – their family picture.

"I think I this one's the best Aizen-chan"

Aizen laughed as cherry wagged her tail and sniffed the picture, giving out one of her little barks as he held her in his arms.

"Cherry thinks so too"


	10. Socks and alarm clocks

_Ladies and gentlemen I have something to say! My sucktastic scanner has finally decided to work again so Cherry-chan is on devart now. Yep yep! You can PM me for the link(s) if ya want.  
__I have to say that I think this is my most popular fic to date. Wow. Didn't think it would be..._

_This next one is set post betrayal, and Grimmjow's stuff seems to keep getting destroyed.  
__Thanks to l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r for giving me the idea._

_----------------------_

**Socks and alarm clocks**

It was morning, and once again Grimmjow was late for the morning meeting. He had overslept. Again. He cursed to himself. Why had his alarm clock not gone off today of all days?

He snarled to himself again as he pulled on his clothes and made a run for the door. He didn't put anything on his feet simply because he didn't have anything _to _put on his feet. He had looked through his drawers in the hopes of finding at least _one _pair of socks to put on, but sadly this wasn't the case. They had all been shredded.

He then managed to stumble across the room and then trip over his broken alarm clock. Swearing loudly before snarling in annoyance at the fact that his clock had been broken.

"Whoever did this must pay"  
He growled to himself as he dragged himself up and out of the door. Running off down the hall to the meeting with Aizen.

-

"Now that concludes the meeting for today. Is there any other business that anyone would like to put forward?"  
Aizen asked, just before he was about to adjourn the meeting and dismiss everyone when the door crashed open. Grimmjow stood there panting. He knew from the expression on Aizen's face that he was in trouble.

"And why, Grimmjow, are you so late?"

"Sorry Aizen-sama, I overslept"

"You know that I do not tolerate excuses Grimmjow"

Aizen was displeased with him. Very much so. Grimmjow could tell from his tone of voice that he was vexed.

"Meeting adjourned. Grimmjow, I would like a word with you..."

-

"Great, just great!"

Grimmjow growled again as he stalked back to his room. He had tried to explain but Aizen would have none of it. He was going to have to be on cleaning duty twice this week now. And how he hated that job.

Grimmjow gave another aggravated snarl as he kicked open the door to his room. Quote unprepared for the sight he would witness.

"_You!" _

It was Cherry, currently lying in the middle of the floor and chewing up what little remained of Grimmjow's things. She stopped immediately mid-chew of his sandal and was overcome by stillness. She didn't dare to move a muscle.

"SO! It was you! _You_ got me into trouble with Aizen-sama! Oh, you will pay for this!"

Grimmjow lunged at the fox, who leaped to the side and watched him crash into the far wall before running away from him as he made many more failed attempts to catch her. Each of which ended up with him crashing into or onto something and making yet more mess. Which no doubt he would have to clean up later.

Cherry loved this new game. It lasted for hours. She wore Grimmjow ragged. But in the end he gave up chasing her and eventually collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. He figured that there wasn't any point in trying any more, he would never catch her. He may as well just fall asleep now since he was so tired.

But Cherry, still with Grimmjows chewed out sandal in her mouth, sheepishly padded over to him and lay down on his stomach after placing the chewed out object by his head. Yawning also before curling up on him.

Grimmjow then started to stroke her head as she started falling asleep on him.

"Psh. You're just lucky yer cute..."


	11. Catchy song

_More than 1000 hits! Ya'll got a very happy writer on yer hands now! I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing since I'm bouncing off the walls..._

_What would we do without Cherry? Wait, life without Cherry? Are you nuts?! I would have nothing to write about, Holly Batali and CrimsonBloodGodess would have nothing to squeal "kawaii!" over, TurquisePL would have nothing to read and enjoy, Midoriiro Shiba's gerbil wouldn't have a name, Crazyfeatherhead wouldn't be able to fangirl with me over the idea, Tousen would be left un-annoyed, Gin would have no adorable little thing to love and cuddle, and I'm pretty sure that Aizen's life would be very boring.  
So since Cherry is here now lets keep it that way shall we. She aint goin' nowhere._

_This one is set in Gin's later captain days, right after Izuru came in. And Gin has a song stuck in his head. I apologize now if this one seems completely random and crackish and makes absolutely no sense. _

_CFH this one's your idea! You sent me that insanely catchy song and inspired the Cherry-ness. You should be pleased. Haha – yes, it is an actual song! I'm not making it up! _

_Wow, big rant this time. Sorry 'bout that folks!_

--------------------------

**Catchy song **

**[A/N - This one may seem a bit random, so I recomend listening to 'mayonaka no shadow boy' so it makes makes a bit more sense than it probably does...]**

Izuru was quietly working at the desk and slowly going through the large pile of paperwork that was supposed to be Ichimaru taichou's responsibility quite early in the morning when his utterly disorganized captain decided to waltz in an hour late. Seemingly looking for something.

"Ah, mornin' Izuru"

"Good morning taichou"

Kira watched him stride across the room. He always did walk like nothing was important, his captain always had such a carefree attitude. It was funny how they contrasted each other so much as captain and subordinate. Why couldn't Kira be like that?

He noticed that something was wrong when he saw Gin walking around as if something was missing, since he was looking around everywhere for whatever he was supposed to be missing. Singing to himself as he looked.

"Kocchi muite yo Cherry  
Socchi jaa nai Cherry  
Itsudemo negai wa todokanai

Acchi kocchi ni Cherry  
Docchi tsukazu Cherry  
Namae wo yobarete yuremadou"

Kira looked up.

"Looking for something taichou?"  
"I can't find 'er anywhere"  
"Who?"  
"Cherry-chan"  
"Taichou, who's Cherry?"  
"Ne? Ya don' know 'bout Cherry-chan? Well, I guess yer new here so ya probably wouldn' know"

Still Kira was confused. Who was this Cherry? And why was Gin looking for her?  
He was interrupted in his thoughts by Gin leaning over him, resting both his hands and his chin on his head.

"Cherry-chan's gone missing..."  
"Where did you last see her?"  
"In here"  
"Well, she must still be here then."

Gin sighed and resumed his search for the elusive Cherry-chan. Still singing as he went.

"Suki nanda Cherry  
Uso ja nai Cherry  
Omoi wa tsunotteiku bakari

Chotto kite yo Cherry  
Matteru kara Cherry  
Tsurun to shiteiru sono suhada"

Kira groaned, deciding to ignore the annoying singing of his taichou and go back to his, or rather, Gin's paperwork. That was when he shrieked.

"Ne? Kira-kun, its too early to be screamin', what are ya... Cherry!"

Cherry had appeared from her spot under the desk where she had been asleep earlier, having woken up and scared Izuru. Gin called out to her happily as he picked her up again and cuddled her, reprimanding her half heartedly as she wiggled in his arms.

"Bad Cherry-chan, scarin' Izuru like that..."  
"But taichou... I thought that pets weren't allowed in the Seireitei"

"Ne? Aww, ya wouldn' rat me out now would ya Izuru?"  
Gin asked him, almost rhetorically, half pleading as he smiled his usual grin and stroked the little white fox that was in his arms.

"Ah, err, no taichou! Of – of course I wouldn't!" he tried to stammer, not wanting to seem disloyal.  
"If yer sure now..."  
"Yes taichou, I'm quite sure"

"Cause I don' think I could stand it if my lil Cherry-chan got taken away..."  
He stated with the utmost emotion in his voice, playing on the feelings of the young Kira. Gin knew how to make people break: by putting on his best puppy eyed look and attempting to make both himself and Cherry seem innocent. And succeeding.

"Ya can hold 'er if ya like"

The little fox was then handed over to Kira. He held her so clumsily, it was as if he didn't want to drop her. He looked so awkward holding little Cherry-chan. But over time, Kira would indeed grow to be less awkward and clumsy when it came to holding Cherry. And stop shaking.

"Ya don't have ta look so awkward Izuru-kun, Cherry-chan seems to like ya..."

Cherry did like him, and Kira loved her instantly. Even though he was a little awkward holding her at first.  
After that, he would always let her sleep on the desk while he was working and let her sleep on him. He even shared his food with her. Kira loved Cherry. He would never say outright that he did, but Gin _knew_ that he did. He wouldn't say a word about it though.

But for the rest of that day, Gin just kept singing that song to Cherry while Izuru kept banging his head on the desk making an attempt to try and finish work.

"dame da yo yasuuri shicha  
jirashite shoubu shinakya  
marukute makka na hoho  
mottainai yo..."

It was driving him insane.

"Taichou... stop it taichou... taichou... stop... tai – Taichou! Stop it now!"

Gin just gave him a really blank stare and said "Shadow?"

Kira just groaned in annoyance and face planted into the desk again.


	12. Holiday

_At last I have returned! With more updates! Did ya miss me? No, I didn't quit writing. I think that if I did then ya'll would be howling at the door for my blood right now._

_And now some important news:  
http : // www. fanfiction . net / community / GinCherry / 70434 /  
W__ell, okay its not 'news' news. But its still news! (more stuff will get added later) I needed a place to put them all... again, I do requests if anyone wants. There's a Gin&Cherry C2 now!_

_I'm back and writing for this again. Exams are almost over and I can taste the sweet freedom! Expect a lot of updates (cough-14 more-cough)to come quite soon over the coming weeks when they finish later this week. _

_**Unrelated: **_**_To my reviewers -  
http:// thedrunkenwerewolf . deviantart . com /art /Ice-cream - 125803882  
[I have done quite a few of these... thats my best attempt at this thing called 'art']  
_****_(CFH you've already seen it)_**

_Okay moving on, the setting of this one is post betrayal, and since my exams are almost all over [with hopefully no re-sits] I thought this theme to be appropriate._

_---------------------_

**Holiday **

"Aizen, we need a holiday."

That was what was suggested at the meeting earlier that week, and now all of them were packing up their things and going to the real world. It was only gong to be for a couple of days, but still Gin was rather excited. He was putting all the stuff he needed into one of his small suitcases that was on his bed, along with some of Cherry's things.

A pair of sunglasses, some towels, sunscreen, a frisbee, a blanket, some food, shirts, shorts, jeans, a couple of T-shirts, a water bowl for Cherry-chan, a thermos full of the famous Huecco Mundo tea and some reading material were among the things that were now being thrown into the case as an amused Cherry kept running around the room, barking and wagging her bushy tail.

They were going to the beach.

"Gin are you done packing yet?"  
"Just about"

Aizen was leaning against the door frame, bag in hand and ready to go. They had booked rooms for the night and would be spending a whole two days not plotting the destruction of the soul society. They were just going to have some fun at the beach.

"Will you hurry up Gin?"  
"I'm a comin' I'm a comin'!"  
"Wait, Aizen-sama. What about me?"  
"Oh... Tousen... err, you stay here and make sure Las Noches is safe"

And so with all of their bags and after getting themselves acquainted with their gigai's, Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Noitora, Stark, Hallibel and Cherry each stepped out through the garganta and into the living world.

-

When they got to the hotel they were staying at, they each found their respective rooms and carted their bags upstairs. After that, not really wanting to stay and unpack, they decided that they would hit the town and then stop at the bar for a drink later that evening.

It was like a typical family holiday. Well, typical for this lot anyway. This involved Szayel buying an obscene amount of new clothes, Gin and Cherry walking along the harbour, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sightseeing, Noitora starting a fight with the locals, Hallibel trying to break apart this fight, and Aizen enjoying a taste of the local culture. With some souvenir shopping to boot. And when the sun was starting to set they all met up at a local restaurant later.

When he got there, Gin ordered himself a glass of gin and some fruit punch for Cherry as they waited for the other arrancar to arrive. When Aizen appeared through the door leading out of inside of the restaurant carrying a pint of lager. [some of my british-ness for ya there...]

"Ah, Gin. I hope you had fun."  
"Aiya~ It were great! This such a nice place here"  
"I agree, maybe we should come here more often... its so peaceful...."

That is, peaceful until the arrancars showed up.

They were all chatting and each of them took a seat. Aizen had already ordered their drinks.

"Cherry-chan! Ya can't drink tha'! Yer underage!" Gin scolded half heartedly as she had somehow wandered over to Aizen's glass of beer unguarded on the table. Half laughing as they all talked about what they did – or in Noitora's case, how many people they beat up. It was a good day for all, and it was their first holiday with Cherry.

"So..." Aizen started. "What does everyone want to do tomorrow?"

-

The next day they spent the entire day at the beach.

Aizen was sitting there quietly. Minding his own business when a beach ball whacked him in the face. And he was not amused in the slightest.

"Sorry Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra called out. "It was Grimmjow!"  
"You little snitch!"  
"Grimmjow..." Aizen snarled, having lost his place in the book that he as reading.

He looked up. They were both playing volleyball with one of those giant inflatable beach balls. Noitora and Hallibel were off surfing on the reef somewhere and Gin and Cherry were playing with their frisbee. Quite enjoying themselves. Aizen smiled to himself as he watched them all, glad that he finally had a moment of peace. Besides that little beach ball incident...

Gin laughed as he then ran over and sat next to him, followed by said fox who was barking and wagging her tail madly.

"Cherry seems to be enjoying herself"  
"Kyaaa~ We're havin' fun aren't we Cherry-chan!"

Cherry responded by jumping up, barking and running around playfully. Gin laughed again as Aizen smiled.

"Look after Cherry-chan a minute Aizen-san, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Gin returned, carrying with him two cherry flavoured ice creams. Handing one over to Aizen.

"Here ya are!"  
"Thankyou Gin"

And the three of them just sat there in the sun, eating their ice cream. With Gin and Cherry sharing one and Aizen having the other. Just enjoying the peacefulness while being on vacation.

Yes. It was a good holiday. No evil planing, no Huecco Mundo, no shinigami... and no Tousen.


	13. Fangirls

_Nii-sama is doing me a Gin&Cherry fic! Yay!  
__(That's if I can shut up and stop squealing and bugging him for long enough so he can actually write it)  
__And I get to beta it! It will get added to the Community when he eventually writes it and gets an account here... I'm very excited!_

_(But he has my permission folks, he's not just taking her without my say so) he asked me real nice so I let him borrow her, just for a little while~_

_Anyway, enough of my ranting. This one is set again in the later captain days, and Cherry-chan has gone missing..._

_This one is for TurquisePL - enjoy!_

-----------------------

**Fangirls **

"Izuru-kun..." Gin moaned.

Kira sighed. "What is it taichou?"

"Ya haven' seen Cherry-chan anywhere have ya?"

"Why no, I haven't seen her today. I wonder where she got to?"

"Ne? Where's my Cherry-chan? Cherry!"

Gin was calling out to her, hoping that she would come running. But no response.

"Aiya! Where'd she go to?" he said, starting to sound annoyed now. "Cherry-chan! Where are ya Cherry-chan?"

He looked in his room, he looked in the office. He even looked in both Aizen's and Izuru's rooms but still no sign of the little white fox. She wasn't in the kitchen either. He ended up looking everywhere for her but not finding any trace of her.

Okay. Now he was starting to get worried.  
Well, maybe there was _one _place left that he hadn't checked yet...

He was walking down the hall to this place when he heard some numerous screams of **"Kawaii!"** coming from behind the closed door.

It was the shinigami women's association.

Slowly opening the door to the room, Gin peered his head around the door. The sight that he witnessed though just made him smile after worrying so much.

"Aww, isn't she just the cutest?" Rangiku asked, holding up the white fox that had somehow found its way into their meeting.

"I know! She's just so adorably kawaii!"

They were all sitting on the floor, crowded around the little fox and fangirling over her to no end as she lay in Matsumoto's lap. Squealing at how cute she was. The little fox then looked up and into the doorway, her ears more alert and her eyes lighting up as she saw her master.

"Did you see something?" Unohana asked the creature, now wondering at what could have possibly gotten the little fox so excited.

It was Gin.

"Cherry-chan!"

She then started licking her lips and wagging her tail as she sat there. Excitedly sitting up and squeaking with delight. Much to the joy of the women, all of which were now squealing at the cuteness. Watching her run over and then get lifted into Gin's arms.

"Cherry-chan, I been lookin' fer ya everywhere! Makin' me worry like that..."

Rangiku's head tilted. "Eh? Gin-kun... I didn't know this thing was yours."

He laughed nervously. "Well, ya got me. Bu' ya see, now I'm in a kinda predicament..." he then stated as he walked over to the group of women.

"What do you mean Ichimaru taichou?" Isane asked, quite confused as to what problem he had.

"Well, ya see... pets are against the rules. And now I'm a wonderin' if any of ya are gonna turn me in. And I'm worried that Cherry-chan's gonna get taken away..."

He was directing this at Nanao. The one who followed every single rule down to the letter. Now playing on her feelings for the dear little Cherry.

"An' I'm sure ya don't want _that _to happen, do ya?"

"Aww, please don't Nanao-chan..." Yachiru pleaded.

"But she's too adorable... and she won't be able to come play with us any more" Nemu stated.

"Let 'er stay Nanao-chan..." Gin then added, in the most pleading of tones. Trying to guarantee Cherry's place within the Seireitei.

"Nanao! Don't tell me you're actually considering this!" Rangiku lectured, watching her expression change.

One look into the puppy like eyes of the little white fox made Nanao cave instantly.  
"Oh... I couldn't possibly Ichimaru-sama. I would never turn her in!"

Gin's smile widened again. "Kyaaa~ Cherry-chan, they say ya can stay!" he called out to her, lifting Cherry up and watching her wag her tail and bark playfully. Making the women squeal again.

"**Kawaii!"**

He then turned to leave, after dismissing himself from the girls and turning to leave, taking Cherry with him. Saying something about her needing a bath.

"Well, I'm sorry, bu' I gotta take 'er away from ya now, this lil thing needs a bath"

"Aww but can't we just keep her with us? Just for a little while longer?" Yachiru pleaded. "I love little fox-chan!"

Gin just laughed. "Maybe later, kay?"


	14. Big mistake

_Relax folks, theres a lot more to come!_

_This one is set again in the captain days, and Yumichika is about to make the worst mistake of his life_

**-----------------------**

**Big mistake**

Gin was walking through the eleventh division one day, on his way back after having delivered some paperwork to the office there when he ran into Yumichika.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. "THAT is the ugliest thing I have ever seen!" Yumichika stated, in the utmost disgust for the creature that had now graced his vision: the little fox that was now in Gin's arms.

Gin paused for a moment before reacting, trying to keep his composure.  
"What were that Yumichika? I didn' quite catch that" Gin asked, giving the beauty obsessed shinigami before him a chance to redeem himself.

"I just said that that THING is the most hideous thing I have ever laid my eyes on! Its ugly!" He screeched, pointing his finger at the white fox.

Now Gin, who had placed the little Cherry down onto the floor by his feet, opened his eyes fully and glared at Yumichika. Who now seemed quite afraid.

"You are going to pay for that remark..." Gin then stated in the calmest of voices, as Yumichika now gathered that he was in trouble. He then squeaked and started to run. Run far away. But there was no escape for him now, not after he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Ikorose Shinsou!"

Another high piched and effeminate scream was heard echoing through the eleventh division, along with some terrible howls of pain, making everyone stand completely still.

And much much later, after having being dragged to the fourth division for emergency treatment of life threatening wounds, Yumichika woke up slowly in the care of Retsu Unohana a slight more wiser that he was previously.

Gin sheathed his wakizashi.  
"Nobody, an' I mean nobody, insults my Cherry-chan an' gets away with it"

[Lesson learned - never ever EVER insult Cherry-chan.]


	15. The white rabbit

_Inadequacies as a writer... creative blockage... Can't. Find. Right. Words... the "Trash" moments... oh god, I sense another creative depression coming... its hit me, its hit me... _

_NO! I _refuse_ to fall into it again!_

_Save me Crazyfeatherhead, I fear it's starting again! I need your crackish notes _quick_!!!! Save me from the true despair of a writer before I fall into it again!!! Honestly, I'm looking at THIS fic and having 'trash' moments. And I never look at this fic and go "this is trash" - The situation is getting dire! Help me!_

_- okay, I'm done now,  
__Hm, maybe I should draw some more pictures... might make me feel better. _

_Okay, in this one, Gin's Cherry meets Rukia's Chappy. They get on rather well, unlike their owners...  
Apologies for any out of character-ness._

-----------------------

**The white rabbit **_[the Alice in wonderland reference cracks me up so much here]_

It was noon, and the young Rukia Kuchiki was sitting on one of the benches in one of the gardens outside of the Kuchiki manor, watching a little white rabbit running around in circles. Well, until she felt the familiar reitsu of one person in particular anyway.

"Ah, good mornin' Rukia-chan. Long time no see eh?"

"Ichimaru taichou."

He strode over and then sat down next to her. Catching sight of the rabbit as she sat there looking at her feet. Not wanting him in such close proximity.

"Aiya~ where'd the rabbit come from?"  
"Nii-sama brought it me" she responded, still looking at her feet.  
"Tha' were real nice of him..."  
"Yes, it was."

The rabbit then stopped and started to look around. Much like a rabbit would do when sensing that a predator was nearby. Twitching its ears and looking around nervously.

"So, what's this lil rabbit called then?"  
"Her name is Chappy"

"Ya know, I got a lil pet too" he smiled, trying to make a conversation with the reluctant Kuchiki, who still seemed quite unenthusiastic when she replied.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yep"

Then as if needing no introduction, Cherry's head poked out from Gin's shoulder.

"Her name's Cherry"

He then picked he up and put her on the floor next to Chappy, and the both of them watched as the little white fox chased the white rabbit around. It was a rather cute scene to watch.

"Well, they seem to be getting along famously" Rukia stated, seemingly quite sarcastic.

"Kawaii! Cherry-chan's made a friend~"  
"What are you doing here, captain Ichimaru?"  
"Well, I was jus' bein' nice an' comin' over to say hi"  
"Well, you've come over and said hi, now scram!"  
"Now thats kinda rude Rukia-chan! Ya'll get told off by yer nii-sama again..."  
"I don't care. Now get out or I'll have the guards escort you out!"

Gin then turned to look at the two white animals playing happily together. Watching as the fox pounced on the rabbit, before leaping off again and wagging her bushy tail and barking. The rabbit thumping its back legs to make the little fox jump backwards and then chase Chappy again. Cherry was having so much fun.

"Aw. Do ya really wanna wreck that?"

The Kuchiki then turned to look at the both of them playing happily with each other in the grass. Bounding and jumping around each other as Cherry barked and wagged her tail happily. Gin smiled.

"I think tha's the beginnin' of a beautiful friendship, don't you?"

Rukia just sighed. As much as she hated Gin, she did want to make Chappy happy. And she did like Cherry...


	16. A nasty shock

_I think I've developed the ability to channel Ulquiorra somehow..._

_The setting for this one is post betrayal. And Tousen gets a nasty shock from Cherry-chan. _

_Lay on the Tousen abuse! I'm sorry but this one just HAD to be done. Mwuhahahahahaha! (great, now I'm channeling Aizen)_

_--------------------------_

**A nasty shock**

It was morning, and Tousen had already woken up. It was quite late in the morning, and he was just finding his shoes ready to put them on before going downstairs for breakfast, and to plan some more evil things with Gin and Aizen.

He had only just got his foot into one of his boots, when there was an awfully loud squelching noise and he felt the sensation of something hot and squishy between his toes. He was not amused by this in the slightest.

He took a deep breath.

"**Ichimaru!"**

**-**

Down the stairs in the kitchen, both Gin and Aizen were drinking their tea and having some french toast when that same deafening yell from Tousen Kaname echoed around the vast and empty halls of Las Noches. And both Gin and Aizen watched silently as a very non-chalant Cherry came trotting into the room and jumped up onto the table. Quite pleased with herself at her little prank. Trying and failing to look innocent.

Gin's grin widened, he knew full well what she had just done. Aizen just shook his head and smiled.

"Gin she's getting more like you every day..."


	17. Accident

Well, I'm having my lot of uLqui days... as Turquise puts it.  
Creative depression is not nice. I feel it is trash and I feel so inadequate as a writer in comparison to the world, but I'm uploading it anyway.

My thanks to TurquisePL for the idea~ you're right; it _was_ a good thing to write on my Ulquiorra days!  
Setting is in Gin's adolescent days. Possibly during his fukutaichou days.

-----------------------

**Accident**

It was a bright morning. Not too bright, but still bright. And the sun had just come up over the horizon when Gin made his way into the training ground carrying with him his zanpaktou, of which he didn't even know the name of yet. But he was going to master shikai, even if it killed him.

And so he got out the dummy hollow that he was going to use to fight with and then started to hack and slash away at it. After quite a while of this he stopped dead.  
And it was if the words just came to him, telling him what to do.

"Ikorose Shinsou!"

There. He did it.  
He watched the blade shoot forward and out across the way, waiting with much anticipation for it to hit the dummy hollow he was training with.

It was getting closer. Yes, yes... it was going to work. It was going to stab the hollow, but it was at that moment that Cherry had decided to wander in: right in the line of fire.

His eyes widened. No, he couldn't stop it; he didn't have that much control of it yet.  
All words seemed to leave him, for that moment of silence, and then a rather loud squeal was all that he heard.

He screamed.

Blood. Lots of blood. There was a wound on her stomach. He watched with horror as the blood poured from her small body. He threw his wakizashi aside and ran over.

"Hang on Cherry-chan!"

Now Gin had to think quickly, trying to remember that kidou spell. He started chanting it, hoping that somehow he wouldn't end up making things worse than they already were.  
He was anxious about using this kidou. He hadn't needed to use it since he'd left the academy. Or as he liked to call it "Reaper school". [and theres my random crack]

He watched her body slowly start to repair itself, concentrating as he knelt there next to her, focusing on the only thing that mattered to him in the world.

After he was done, he let out a deep breath. Relieved.

And then picking her up again, he hugged her close to his chest. Still covered in blood. Thanking the very gods that she was okay.  
"I'm sorry..."

Cherry just licked him.


	18. Parental care II

_Oh I have such a wonderful beta-reader... such a lovely and kind and generous beta reader..._

_honestly, she does so much for me... – she puts up with all my bitching and moaning about my creative issues and my complaining, looks over my stuff and my plots for me, checks my atrocious grammar, and feeds me ideas for crack fics. And best of all – she endures my insanity, sends me crack and keeps me going through the creative depressions._

_Crazyfeatherhead this ones for you! You keep TDW writing this! (hoping ya don't mind me usin' yer idea!)  
__TurquisePL I'm working on your sequel fic now~_

_This one follows on from chapter 4. Back with the little Gin._

_------------------------_

**Parental care II  
**

It was about a week into the life of little Cherry-chan as an Ichimaru, and life was starting to get hectic at the squad five office. It was during the night, and because of a late night, both Gin and Aizen ended up falling asleep there. And they decided that since the both of them had an early day again tomorrow they should just get their blankets and sleep at the office.

So that was what they did. They got their blankets, pillows and a couple of spare futons and fell asleep there on the floor.

Of course, Cherry, still being very young, slept there with them.

It was quite late into the night, either very late or very early, and the both of them were sound asleep. That was, until Aizen heard the little baby fox whimpering for Gin. He rolled over onto the floor and groaned. He was still exhausted himself.

"Ugh... Gin... your fox needs you..."

Gin groaned as well. He was still so very tired. And he'd only just got up to feed her about an hour ago.

"Neeya... Aizen-san... bu' I'm tired..." he mumbled, trying to bury his face back into his pillow again. Only to hear Aizen's voice increase in volume.

"Gin... **Gin!**"

Gin gave a very disapproving moan at having being woken up in the middle of the night again.

"Whaaat?!"

"Go and feed Cherry... _now!_"

"Eh? Bu' I got up th' las' time... its yer turn now..."

Aizen gave a quiet snort out of his nose. Not amused in the slightest.

"Gin... Gin..."

Aizen tried to call out to him again, trying to nudge him awake again. But the little Gin had fallen back to sleep.

So grudgingly, he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, went over to the little fox, and then got out the bottle of puppy milk and started to feed her. Muttering to himself something about cutting Gin's pay in half in his annoyance at losing some valuable sleep.


	19. The beard

"Ichimaru Gin should have two things; a fox, and a friend willing to let him keep her."  
- TDW

_Breaking away from angst writing... I've just done the saddest story... ever. TurquisePL I think can testify to this.  
__So thanks to her for the idea! Its helping to break me out of angst writing so I can do these ones._

_Setting is Gins fukutaichou days. And Yamamoto discovers the joys of Cherry. And Cherry discovers the joys of his beard._

_--------------------------_

**The beard**

"Aizen-san... do ya know where Cherry is?"

"No, but captain Yamamoto has requested to see you."

"Eh? Me? Wonder what for..."

-

Now, it was some time earlier that the old man Yamamoto had just adjourned a meeting of all the captains of the gotei thirteen when he'd sat down at his desk again ready to conduct some important business, only to be distracted by some soft padding noises. Noises that paws made when walking across wooden floors.

Now this, to the commander general, was very distracting and put him off from the important work that he was supposed to be doing. So he decided to investigate what was making these noises. Looking all around he room to try and find the cause of the distracting noises, which were the padding of Cherry-chan's little paws.

He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find what was causing the noise. Then deciding to look in the closet as he heard some scratching coming from in there.

It was Cherry, currently with her head in a box of his favourite biscuits.

"Now, where did you come from little one?" he asked, lifting her up and away from the empty box.

To which the fox responded by licking him and wagging her tail. Yamamoto sighed, wondering to himself why he even bothered _asking_ any more. Then sending out a hell butterfly to summon one rebellious Ichimaru Gin.

-

Now, the general commander _never_ summoned Gin unless he had done something wrong, so as he walked to the old man's office he started to think about what he could have done this time.

But upon entering the office, the old man was laughing as the little fox lay on her back on the desk in front of him, her paws entwined in his beard. Playing with it as she growled and barked playfully.

"I assume that this belongs to you."

"Well, you assumed correctly."

"You are one rule breaker Ichimaru."

"I'd break a thousan' rules fer my Cherry-chan."

Cherry squeaked again as she somehow entangled her four paws in the beard of Yamamoto, quite enjoying this new toy. With the captain very much amused by her antics, stroking her and chuckling to himself.

"And I assume that she'll still be here no matter what punishment I hand down."

"Yep" Gin smiled. Knowing full well that fact.

"Then I will keep this quiet."

"Ne? Did taichou-san jus' approve?" Gin asked almost sarcastically. Watching while Cherry barked out playfully again as she tried to jump and hang on to the beard, but ended up slipping off and onto the lap of the old man. Then climbing her way back onto the desk again.

"I will... overlook it..." he replied. Smiling at the little white fox as he handed her back over to Gin.

He couldn't change the rules, but he could bend them. And turn a blind eye to the little white furry infraction that Gin loved so much...


	20. Experiments

_My god it would kick so much ass if the great Kubo-san put Cherry-chan in bleach. Or at least did us an artwork of it... I would die smiling like Gin._

_If anyone wishes to write of my Cherry they may. Since, ya know, I wouldn't really mind if anyone did – but granted that I have given permission to do so, you tell me what you're going to write about, and you let me comment and give my opinions as I see fit. Oh and you PM me with a link when you're done. That's it, that's all I ask. (wow, this makes me sound so picky and demanding doesn't it?)_

_Anyway, this one is set in the later captain days, and Cherry-chan has gone missing again._

_This one be for CrimsonBloodGoddess, because I'm so generous. Plus its her birthday and she does such lovely Cherry pics for me~ (23/6/09)_

_And nii-sama~ if you're reading this then I look forward to proofing your Gin&Cherry fic when ya finish writing it! You owe me for that remember._

_----------------------------_

**Experiments **

It was during the day, and Mayuri was in his laboratory again. This time with a new material to work with. Namely, one little white fox that he had kidnapped from Nemu when it was her turn to look after her in the women's association. Cherry.

Well, he was only going to _borrow _her, he'd have her back before anybody knew it.

Now in his plan for this experiment, he would attempt to apply some electro-shock treatment. Nobody really knows why, but we think that he was going to try and use Cherry as a source material for body switching with a mouse or a rat that he'd found from the living world.

He was getting his things ready when he watched the little fox scratched at the glass from the inside of the little box container that she was contained in. Whimpering as she put her paws onto the glass wall in front of her.

"Oh hush" he said, "it will be over before you know it, you'll see." he smiled as he went over to the control panel and started to press some random buttons. Trying to start up the machine that the glass box was connected to as Cherry whined again.

"Mayuri-sama! What are you doing?"  
Nemu had come in, looking for Cherry-chan. "Cherry needs feeding."

She gasped upon seeing the lovely little Cherry inside the glass box. "Mayuri-sama, Ichimaru-san won't be very happy with you if he sees what you're doing to his pet."

"So what? Its not like I'm going to _hurt_ the little thing."

His words seemed to drip with sarcasm and disdain. Not only for Nemu, but for the fox as well. But then a knock on the door made his head turn.  
"Now who could that be?"

It was Gin. A _very_ displeased Gin. No smile, open eyes. He was fuming.

Nemu drew back in fear, for Cherry had been under her care. Gin could read this in her face.

"I, I'm sorry Ichimaru-sama"

"Nemu-chan, don' worry, I aint angry at you." he smiled. "Can ya take Cherry-chan outta here?"

"Ha- hai Ichimaru taichou."

She sheepishly went over to the little glass container and broke her out. Not knowing how she got to be in there in the first place. So she had to break the glass to get her out. She quickly carried her out of the lab and ran down the hallway. Quite afraid of both his wrath and Mayuri's.

"Now Ichimaru, lets not act rashly..." Mayuri stuttered as he watched Gin unsheathe his wakizashi, quite slowly. Swallowing hard before backing away steadily and watching Gin's eyes widen.

"Ikorose Shinsou"

-

And so, that is how the whole of the twelfth division came to both fear, and respect, the wrath of Ichimaru. And learned never to mess with his Cherry-chan. Ever. Not after hearing the incredible screams of agony from their captain anyway.

[lesson learned – don't even _think_ about messing with Cherry-chan]


	21. Nightmare

_Okay, bit of an angsty one this, but I can't write out my other ideas just yet. My updates should hopefully start getting a bit more regular now. _

_Setting is Gin's fukutaichou days, before chapter 19. Title says all. Based off a dream I had. It was not a pleasant dream..._

_I need some more ideas thrown at me now if I am going to continue these. _

_----------------------------_

**Nightmare **

"No! Taichou you can't!"

"Gin I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

"No, no you can't! Please taichou!"

Aizen was walking down the corridor Gin was following him and pleading with him to reconsider his most recent decision.

"Aizen... no... taichou please!"

"Gin, you know the rules."

Ichimaru pleaded, begged, did whatever he could to try and reason with his taichou, but it wasn't enough. It would probably never be enough. Gin was sobbing now and clutching his taichou's arm, but Aizen was having none of it. Still he walked onwards to his destination. Having cast a binding kidou spell upon Gin in attempt to stall him.

Aizen had reached the fist division now and had already walked into the captains office with a set purpose in his mind.

"Yamamoto taichou."

"Ah Sousuke, what brings you here?"

"This taichou, I discovered it in Ichimaru's room."

He was holding Gin's adored little white fox in his arms.

"I see."

"I expect you will react accordingly."

"Yes. This will be dealt with properly."

Gin then somehow stumbled in, having broken free of the demon art that was holding him. Still screaming and begging for the fox to be returned to him.

"Restrain him!"  
The commender general ordered as Aizen swept off with her down the hall, all the while Gin still protesting for fear of losing his Cherry-chan. Half sobbing, half crying. Begging for them to let her stay as he followed them.

"I'll do anything. Bind my powers, demote me! I don't care, just give me back my Cherry-chan!"

Gin was forcibly restrained by two guards, who held his arms behind his back.

"Cherry-chan, no... ya can't taker 'er away, ya can't!"

A crowd had gathered wondering what all the commotion and yelling was about. And what Yamamoto was so riled up about. Mostly the shinigami from the fifth division since it involved their superiors and Yamamoto. Nobody did anything, they just watched.

"I see, thankyou Sousuke taichou. Take her away." he ordered sternly as Gin screamed in pure heart wrench.

"No!"

-

Gin had bolted awake suddenly, panting and drenched in sweat. The young fox still sound asleep next to him, breathing lightly. His heart was beating so wildly that he could feel it in his ears.

He looked around and sighed again before drifting back to sleep. His Cherry was still here, still beside him. And he hugged her close again before slowly falling back to sleep. Safe in knowing the fact that she wasn't going anywhere. And that what had just happened was only a dream.


	22. Studying

_No rant today. I aint got nothin to say. I don't feel like saying anything. So, well, here's my update. _

_Gin is studying for his captain exam. I hated doing my revision..._

_----------------------------_

**Studying**

It was during the day and Gin was studying for the captains exam that Aizen had put him in for only a few weeks ago. He believed that Gin was ready for it, no matter how much Gin protested otherwise. He was sitting at the desk and going over some notes for the theory part of the exam. Simple questions really, but then again a nervous mind does forget these things when under pressure. This was probably going to be one of the toughest exams he'd ever faced. So he thought he'd better revise for it. It _was_ a captain's exam after all.

So he sat there trying to make his brain soak up all this information with a look of pure determination on his face, as Cherry looked up at him from her seat on the floor. Wondering what exactly he was doing. Having watched him for some time, she then decided that she would jump onto the desk and take a look. So she did. Gin just laughed.

"Cherry-chan, I'm tryin' to concentrate" he said, placing her back onto the floor again and going back to reading. But this made her more determined to get his attention, so she decided to jump on him.

"Kyaa, Cherry!"

She kept looking down at her ball, and then back up at him. Repeating this several times before leaping on him again and barking. Getting put back onto the floor again.

She was trying to distract him now. With her ball in her mouth and asking to play. Climbing onto the desk again and placing the ball onto his notes, looking up at him all wide eyed. He smiled, picking her up and sitting her on his lap as he continued studying, or tried to. Until she started to lick his face in an attempt to get his full undivided attention. Making him laugh loudly.

"Aha, ha, no Cherry-chan, stop" he laughed, then somehow managing to fall backwards off his chair and onto the floor, still laughing uncontrollably at being tickled by the little fox. This, it seemed was not helping.

He was still on the floor when Aizen came in much later. His expression was probably priceless when he caught sight of Gin lying on the floor on his back, feet in the air and with his notebook still in hand, and the little Cherry climbing on him and lying on his stomach.

"Aizen-chaaan, she won't let me study..."


	23. The bomb

_Nii-san has finished it! Another Gin&Cherry fic! Anyone who wants the link just send me a message if you want it when it gets uploaded and I shall send it out. This one was inspired by his one shot fic. Kinda crackish this one. _

_Setting is post betrayal and Ichigo is attempting to blow up Las Noches._

_----------------------------_

**The bomb**

It was around noon, and Kurosaki Ichigo was deep in the underground tunnels of Las Noches with a device that was all set up and ready to cause some serious damage. Along with Rukia.

"Now are you absolutely sure that this is going to work Ichigo?"

"For the millionth time Rukia, yes! Now quit bugging me you little midget and go be look out for any random hollows that decide to come and attack us."

Rukia sighed in annoyance.

"Alright then _fine. _Just you make sure that thing doesn't go off before we manage to get out of here." she said, before storming off.

Ichigo growled again. "yeah yeah, I heard ya. So bossy."

"I heard that!" Rukia yelled back as Ichigo squeaked in fear.

In his hands he had a bomb, and was currently trying to attach it to one of the major support walls of the large white building that the three traitors called 'home'. Once he had firmly attached it to the wall, he pressed the button on it and then ran off to the sandy white hills.

-

Meanwhile, somewhere above them in said big white building, the alarms were soing off concerning a break in. And Aizen, Gin and Tousen were all at the monitors trying to figure out where.

"Try the basement Gin."

Gin pressed numerous buttons at the control panel and found the source of the problem.

"Err, Aizen-chan... I think we got a bit of a problem..."

"Is... is that a bomb?"

"I believe so."

Tousen then asked "so, we're all going to die?"

Aizen sighed and then responded in his most sarcastic tone, "Oh _yes _Tousen, we are all going to _die._" before muttering under his breath "moron..."

Tousen then screamed in the most feminine voice imaginable "we're all going to die!"

Gin covered his ears. "Aiya! Tousen stop screamin' yer givin Cherry-chan an' me a headache."

Cherry then glared at Tousen for interrupting her sleep in Gin's arms. Now she would have to listen to this idiot...

"The bombs gonna go off. What ya wanna do Aizen? Aizen?"  
But before he could even respond Cherry was off and running.

-

Cherry ran quickly down the hall and down the many staircases to get to where the bomb was planted. She knew what she had to do to save her master. And Aizen. And she would definitely get Tousen back later for that very loud girly scream in her ear. But there would be time for that later. Right now she had to get to that bomb.

Nearly skidding past as she turned the corner, the little Cherry darted down the corridor and ended up in the underground tunnel. She rushed over to the beeping device that was on the wall and jumped up and grabbed the protruding wire hanging down. It was quite high for her so she had to take a run up to get at it. It was a simple device, much like that created by an amateur. But she managed to get it off the wall and then started to chew and claw at it. She then grabbed the wire with her teeth and pulled hard, stopping the beeping and disarming the bomb.

She then carried it back upstairs to Gin and Aizen, trotting back up the stairs with her bushy white tail held high in the air. Quite satisfied that she could now go to sleep on Gin in peace.


	24. Love, a short drabble

**Wanted: ideas for updates - URGENT**

Does anybody have any ideas? Apply either through review or PM (though I prefer PM)  
I have space and time enough for three requests at a time. I also need to do one with Komamura still and get that one done but I can't think of a scenario – or anything as of late. Any ideas for that? I can't think of anything. Please be as detailed as you can.  
- TDW

_Now, I was told by my beta reader that I had to upload this random quote/drabble/oneshot that somehow came into being when I was drawing a Gin and Cherry pic. It got handwritten next to it and in the end I sent it to her. I did have Cherry's perspective in mind, but I guess it could be either. _

_She squealed... a lot. And told me I just had to let the masses see it. So I decided to put it here instead of as separate story since its so short. Plus I'm too lazy to create a new story. CFH said that I had to upload it, so this one's for her. _

_----------------------------_

What is love?

Love is when you can't be apart from someone for too long – you're always thinking of them. And when you're with them you never want to say goodbye.

Love is far from simple. It's quite complex.

It's a mixture of just about everything. Its sadness, joy, passion, hatred, excitement, it's almost every feeling you can imagine and more.

You know love when you find it, it's that person that when they smile it brightens up your day. And you can't stop staring at them for fear of losing them. They're always on your mind.

You daydream being with them, even if they're less than twenty feet away – and you can't stand it when they're not with you.  
And the worst feeling that you could ever feel is when the person you love is not with you.

You can't tell when love will happen, you just know when it does.

It is at that moment when you first lay eyes on that person, and you know that you never want to look away -

That is love, nothing less.


	25. In the kitchen

_Crazyfeatherhead you're a fic saver. Thanks for the idea – and it is now 11pm and I have done this one in just under two hours. Yes!_

_Setting is post betrayal and Gin has discovered the joys of pie baking. I wanna make pies, it souns fun... I'll have to walk to town to get the stuff and make some for dinner. I've already had to look up how to make them to write this chapter anyway. Prepare for a long one. _

_----------------------------_

**In the kitchen - pie making 101**

Gin was in the kitchen, and it was his turn to make the food. He'd always wanted to cook something but for some reason Aizen never seemed to let him anywhere that was remotely _near _the kitchen. Gin never could gather why, but it probably didn't help that he had once set the entire kitchen on fire when they were back in the soul society when he had attempted to make pies before. That was a real disaster. But this time was going to be different. Gin was going to prove to Aizen that he could cook edible food and not have people die or somehow get food poisoning.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, along with a pair of white socks, since the last time he tried this he ended up in a right mess. So he thought that he had better put on some old clothes just in case. And with Cherry-chan there too it became even more likely that things would get messy.

After some time of looking through the many pages of the big book of food recipes, Gin eventually came across one for a meat pie. It was a beef and veal pie.

"Aha, this'll be good, huh Cherry-chan?"

Cherry, who was on the table lying down, looked over the picture of the rather large pie wagged her tail in excitement and barked.

"Alrigh' then, wha' do we need? Hmmm..."

She then watched him get out a big bag of flour, butter, a large bowl, a big wooden spoon, lumps of meat, a meat grinder, gravy granules, eggs, milk, and a large bottle of water from Aizen's personal stash. He also go out a rolling pin.

He broke the eggs in the bowl and then added the milk from the fridge. Needless to say, he was very messy about doing all of this. [wow Las Noches has such a realistic kitchen]

Cherry padded over and sniffed the edge of the large glass bowl as Gin grabbed the overly large bag of flour. Kami only knew why Aizen had to buy flour in such large quantities. Maybe it was just so that Gin would be more likely to drop it, which he did. There was a big cloud of whiteness as the flour went everywhere, covering everything and everyone, and making Gin cough and little Cherry sneeze. And then Gin squealed "kawaii!" very loudly because of the little noise that she made.

Having added what remained out of the huge six kilogram bag of flour, Gin finally managed to get the mixture into what looked like a dough. Though it was still a bit thick, so he had to add some of the water to it to thin it out a bit. But when he was done he picked up the big lump of dough and started to knead it with his hands. Having cool hands here seemed an advantage since it didn't stick to them. Cherry had been watching this for just a few minutes, continuously looking at Gin and then back at the dough he was kneading. He then laughed playfully as she tried to copy him in what he was doing.

"Kwaa~ d'ya wanna help me Cherry-chan?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and wagged her tail again. She was enjoying this. He then watched as she used her front paws to stomp on the pile of dough.

When they were done they had to roll it out flat now. And again Cherry attempted to copy what Gin was doing, only this time with the rolling pin. This prompting much squealing on Gin's part. He then got a knife and cut into large and small circles. There was enough dough for thirteen pies in all.

"Aiya, there's not gonna be one for Tousen-san..." he moaned, seemingly annoyed that he had not made enough dough. "Oh well." He shrugged happily as he strode over to their large industrial sized oven, taking out three baking trays specifically designed for this purpose. He then put the large pastry circles into the holes.

He then grabbed the chunks of meat and then set out to cut them up with one of the sharp knives, but Cherry was scratching at the door of one of the cupboards and whining. Gin looked in there only to be quite surprised.

"Wow, I didn' know Aizen-chan had a meat grinder!" he said happily as he heaved it out and onto the side, threw the lumps of meat into the grinder and then turned the crank. The ground up meat falling onto the flour covered work surface in a pile.

Now he had to divide up the meat evenly between all of the pie casings. That was simple enough, and with Cherry-chan helping him it was done a lot faster. With her carrying the meat in her mouth.

They then had to put the rest of the smaller pastry circles onto the top of them. And once they had done that, all that was left now was to throw them into the oven and wait. Giving them just enough time to clean the kitchen and Gin to dust himself off before serving them with the gravy they would make later.

"Well, I think we did rather well, don'tchya think?"

Cherry squeaked happily in response.

-

Some time later, when each of the espadas were seated once more at their table for dinner along with Aizen and Tousen, Gin waltzed in carrying multiple plates with the pies that he had slaved over for all that afternoon. With the little fox perched on his shoulder.

Aizen was astounded.

"Wow Gin, I must say I am impressed." he said while all of them were eating.

"See Aizen, I told ya we could do it."

When Gin was approached by an angry Tousen a few minutes later Gin had to feign a bit of sympathy.

"Oh, sorry Tousen-san, there wasn' enough pies to make one fer everyone, so yer gonna have to wait..."

Tousen glared at him, "But what about _that!_" he pointed to Cherry, who was now concerning herself with devouring the pie on her plate.

"Whaaa~ deprive my Cherry-chan of food? Sorry Tousen, tha' jus' aint gonna happen now... yer jus' gonna have to wait for a bit."

Tousen just stormed off, determined to make his own food. Gin just smiled to himself. Cherry-chan had gotten Tousen's pie.


	26. Orphan

_Haha! I has done a video! Impressed? I have mastered your thing called 'flash animation'. Guess what I did the video of? _

_Okay, its really only like 7 seconds worth of animating, but it took me four whole days to learn how to use flash mx properly. The actual animating probably only took me three to four hours. But it was worth it! Cherry-chan is on youtube now._

_Anyway, enough fangirling. This one is back with the Little Gin. Rangiku is still at school._

_----------------------------_

**Orphan **

It was late in the evening and once again, Rangiku had detention. And she was very bored. She didn't do anything really wrong, she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And so had gotten the blame for the theft of the candy on the teachers desk. And now she was sitting here and watching the seconds counting down.

"Ugh, it's so unfair!"

The teacher wasn't even there, so why she couldn't just go back to her room she didn't know. But she knew that she would be in even more trouble if she tried to escape anyway, so it would probably be better to just wait out the clock. She sighed again, and then noticed a white head of hair poking around he door.

It was Gin.

"Heya Ran, how ya doin'?" he asked as he sauntered casually into the room.

"Bored."

"Come on, I wanna show ya somethin'."

"Eh, but I can't leave now... its not half past yet..."

"Aw, come on, ya know ya don' wanna be 'ere anyway. Jus' come wi' me, you'll be glad ya did. I Promise. An ya know I never break me promises."

"Well..."

"Come on Ran-chan, come on!" he pleaded again as he dragged her by the arm off and out of the classroom.

-

So he dragged her off down the hall, and all the while refusing to answer her question as to where they were going or what he was going to show her.

"Gin-kun, where are we going?"

"Heh heh, you'll see when we get there."

-

When they eventually got to Gin's room he then told her to be really really quiet and what she was about to see was to be kept between the two of them.

"Now Ran-chan, ya gotta be really really quiet na? And remember, this's top secret 'kay?"

"Yes yes alright Gin, now what are you going to show me?"

"Alrigh' then."

So very, very quietly the two youngsters tiptoed tiptoed into the darkened room and Rangiku followed Gin over to the futon in the corner.

"Gin, why are all the lights off?"

"Shhhh. Look."

And there, lying stretched out on the bed, was the little white fox cub, softly breathing as she slept. Her body quietly rising and falling.

Rangiku's hands went up to her mouth as she gasped.

"I wanted to show 'er ta ya Ran."

"She's beautiful. Where on earth did you find her?"

"In th' real world. She were an orphan. Family got killed by a hollow."

"That's awful."

"Bu' I'm a gonna look after 'er. My little Cherry-chan..."

"Cherry..."

Gin smiled as he watched her sleeping. She looked so peaceful. And for the first time, he felt like a real parent. Only now did it actually sink in that the relationship with this fox was for life.

"Can I stroke her Gin?"

"Go ahead."

She reached out her hand. The little creatures fur was so soft, it was hard to imagine that she had once been in such a bad state as Gin had described. Cherry then twitched and started squeaking and whimpering quietly. Her paws began to twitch again and it was as if she were running. And definitely dreaming abut something.

"_Kawaii!"_

Rangiku squealed, momentarily forgetting herself and the fact that she was supposed to be quiet. Suddenly clasping her hands over her face to stop herself from squealing loudly. Cherry snapped awake and then quickly looked around. She then darted off into the cupboard.

"Ran-chaan, ya scared 'er away..." Gin scolded half heartedly, laughing playfully as he looked at Rangiku, who was sitting there with both hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.


	27. Family picture

_Okay, I totally forgot about doing that requested artworks. Midoriiro Shiba I'll PM you with the link. As I will to anyone who wants it. I hope its worth it after the long wait!_

_----------------------------_

**Family picture**

Aizen took a look at the picture on the wall in front of him in the living room as he sat comfortably on the sofa. Life had changed a lot. He had left the soul society, become a traitor, gained many followers, he'd even changed his hairstyle. But before Aizen and co defected he let each of them take something with them. Excluding Cherry, because she was coming with them anyway.

Gin had chosen that picture. And as Aizen looked at it, he remembered the time when it was taken.

"Aizen-chan, lets take a family picture!"

That was how it started, when a young Gin had gone to the real world, gotten himself a camera, and then forced Aizen to take pictures. Aizen had the small disposable camera in his hand. Good, he had figured out how to work it. Only now Gin was pestering him to take a picture of both him, Aizen and Cherry. So now Aizen not only had to deal with a foreign human technology, but a rather excitable Gin and a hyperactive white fox that was running around all over the place as well.

"Okay I've got it working now." Aizen said. " Pick up Cherry-chan and let's get this photo taken."

After about ten minutes Aizen had figured out that Gin should not be the one taking the picture this time, since the last time he had his finger covering the lens.  
Cherry then got swept up into Gin's arms as Aizen stood there next to him, holding the camera at the three of them.

"Aizen, are ya sure ya've got th' camera in th' right place?" Gin asked, cuddling the little fox in his arms.

"Yes, its fine Gin" Aizen responded, holding the camera away from him, so it was facing them as Cherry wiggled in Gin's arms making Gin giggle.

"Haha, hold still Cherry-chan!"

"Okay everyone, smile for the camera."

But Cherry wasn't looking the right way so Gin had to point and tell her to look at the camera. "Cherry-chan look!"

"Okay I'm taking the picture now."

"Well, make it a good'n Aizen this's th' last of the film."

"That was your fault for holding your finger over the lens and wrecking the picture."

Gin pouted. It wasn't his fault that his finger slipped.

Aizen was holding the camera at a slight angle, and he wasn't even sure that this would be a decent picture of any of them, but nonetheless he gave one of his lazy smiles and pressed the shutter. This was their first ever family picture. And it did not go to plan, it was a terrible picture and Cherry moved so her image was blurred and Gin was smiling far too much. And the angle did nothing for Aizen's facial features at all, never mind that his glasses were slanted and Aizen's hand must have twitched and slanted the whole thing and it would most likely be the worst of his photographs to date.

But he knew that this picture would always be hanging on the wall of Las Noches, even before defecting. Despite the fact that there were better pictures of them out there, this one would always be Gin's favourite. It was, after all, their first picture together. It showed them as they were.

He sighed comfortably, it was his favourite picture too. But he did wonder, did all families go through that when they took their photographs?


	28. Of Chappy and Kon

_Oh my Aizen-sama! I just now realised that Cherry-chan doesn't have any toys! I must change that. I felt that she needed a Chappy plushie too, so in this one Gin went and got one from Harrods (aka – the most expensive shop known to man) __I saw a really cute dog toy that looked exactly like Chappy there. I must remember to get one the next time I go. _

_Oh and whoever wanted Gin and Cherry to make Tousen cosplay – How does Tousen waking up dressed as sailor moon with pen all over his face sound? Because that's my next one. _

_----------------------------_

**Of Chappy and Kon (part 1)**

"Aizen-chaaan! I'm back from my trip to London!" Gin said, carrying quite a few shopping bags with him as he entered the room. Dumping them onto the nearest table.

"Gin, how on earth can you afford to keep going on all these trips? I make more money than you and even I can't afford it."

"Ya gotta shop around Aizen, I get 'em online. The soul society has internet now!"

"Yes. So, what did you do there?"

"Ah, well I did pretty much everythin', I wish Cherry-chan coulda come though. Is she feelin' better?"

"See for yourself."

Gin was then greeted by a happy little fox barking as she then ran into the room, wagging her tail as Aizen smiled at her.

"Whaaa~ Cherry-chan!" Gin called out as he picked her up and snuggled her. She would have gone on the trip too, but she then got sick. Gin suspected that Tousen had something to do with her getting food poisoning she got since he was supposed to feed her a couple of days ago. But he would get revenge for that.

"I'm sorry ya got sick Cherry-chan." He said regretfully, but she just gave his face one big wet lick which made him laugh. Aizen had looked after her while Gin was away.

"So," Aizen then asked, raising one of his eyebrows in intrigue. "what's in the bags?"

Gin laughed again, "well I got a lotta stuff." he said, holding Cherry in one arm and rifling in one of the shopping bags with his free hand. He then pulled out some herbal tea for Aizen and handed it to him. He then grinned wildly as he dived into another bag and pulled out a small Chappy rabbit toy for Cherry. Aizen just shook his head and smiled.

"Aw Gin..."

"Lookie Cherry-chan, it's Chappy!"

Cherry squeaked happily and wiggled as Gin showed her the little toy he had gone and brought for her. After all, Cherry didn't have any real toys of her own. And most of Gin's savings had gone towards that one small rabbit shaped toy for her.

"What else did you get Gin?" Aizen asked, just as he was reaching into one of the bags. When he pulled out a rather scruffy looking lion plushie.

"What is _this?_"

Gin peered over him, looking confused. He didn't have a clue as to what this thing was or where it had come from. But it had somehow found its way into Gin's bag when he was shopping.

"I aint gotta clue."

Aizen looked at it with disdain. "I suppose Cherry-chan could use it as a chew toy."

"OI! Who are you lot calling a chew toy?" the lion spoke out, quite angry at having being reduced to the level of 'chew toy'. "I'm a mod soul dammit!"

"Hmm, interesting. It appears that modified souls are able to inhabit stuffed animals as bodies."

"Ya don' say..."

The lion then leapt out of Aizen's grasp and out of the door as all three of them watched.

"Hey, aint he tha' Kon guy Aizen-chan?"

"I believe he is."

Then Cherry-chan decided to jump down and run off after him.

"Aiya! Cherry-chan where ya goin'?"


	29. Kong!

_Wolfy-chan here, and I wish you good evening! Only a temporary return I'm afraid, I need a quickie break. My brain is completely fried because I am stuck on my other fic. Nii-sama knows I am stuck, my editor knows just how much I am stuck, and my friend thebrownwerewolf knows what I am struggling to write about although she doesn't know the full plot. So till I get it together, here be a new chappie._

_I was inspired by TBW's dog Jip and his Kong toy for this one. He's a gorgeous border collie~ and we both love him so much. Gods I wanna glomp Cherry so much having done this one. How I've missed writing for this fic! Fenris and Aizen-sama have smiled upon me tonight~_

_TBW you must review this cuz this is fer you. _

* * *

_**Kong!**_

It was a quiet day in Las Noches, the artificial sun was hanging lazily in the sky. It was a quiet day, that is, until Gin hears a knock on the front door. Not caring about the many strange looks he was getting at his behaviour. The doorbell was ringing too, which made Cherry bark loudly.

"Oh my kami! It's here, it's here!" he sang out rather excitedly as he half ran half skipped through the hallways on his way to the front door. With cherry rushing along quick to his heels and barking happily as she followed him. Jumping and bounding after him with joy. Gin hadn't ever been this excited before since they came to Las Noches.

When Gin reached the front door he squeaked in excitedness before catching sight of Cherry skidding to a halt next to him, but unfortunately not being able to stop on the slippery floors, and so she bashed into the door.

"Aiya! Cherry-chan, yer always doin' that." Gin said, picking up his fox as she staggered around in a daze. He hugged her tightly and squeezed her before opening the door. He was holding her lazily with one arm with her leaning into his chest. She was looking inquisitively at the stranger in the doorway.

It was a delivery man.

"Are you Ichimaru Gin?" the stranger asked, looking at his clipboard and the paperwork attatched to it.

"Yep, tha's me." Gin replied, still obviously very happy.

"Alright then, sign here please."

Gin took the pen and roughly scrawled his name across the bottom of the page before being handed a medium sized cardboard box. It was squared in shape and roughly packaged, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was here. Gin closed the door after the guy got back into his delivery van and drove away into the vast desert.

Gin giggled to himself and strolled into the kitchen, still carrying both Cherry and the box. He set them both down on the work surface and proceeded to tear open his freshly delivered package. He gasped in awe at the object he lifted out with both his hands.

He was holding a red Kong toy, smiling his absolute widest at the thought of the fun Cherry could have wth it, not noticing as she sniffed it inquiringly. He laughed to himself.

"Hehehe~ this's yer new toy Cherry-chan!"

He knew that he never really had much to offer in the way of toys for Cherry, so this was a big moment. This was her first brand new toy. All of her others had just been improvised when they were in the soul society, and back then Gin was poor and couldn't really afford anything for her. But he had saved up for some time to get this for her. She needed something to amuse herself in Las Noches after all. Apart from wrecking Grimmjows things. But it was her first new toy, even if he did get it off eBay.

"Look Cherry-chan!" he said, waving the Kong in front of her nose happily. "We can put yer food in it and everythin'!"

He then walked over to the cupboard where he kept all of her food and treats and pulled out a few of her small shaped biscuits, he put a few handfuls into the Kong and then added a big dollop of peanut butter in there just for good measure. She liked peanut butter, he'd learned that after she stole one of Tousen's sandwiches a couple of weeks ago. He smeared it all in and mixed it up a bit with the knife and let her have at it. He threw the toy on the floor and watched her dive after it. Wagging her tail and growling and snarling playfully as she pounced on it and started to chew away at her new entertainment. It really was a joy to watch.

Gin watched her as she grasped it with her front paws and began to chew and lick out the peanut butter with her big pink tongue, and chew the small bone shaped biscuits she found. He smiled and laughed as it rolled out of her grasp and she chased after it, bounding around with her bushy tail wagging furiously, barking with excitement.

"Kawaii!" Gin squealed, he had never seen her play like this before. Not even in all of the time they had known each other. So he was really, really happy.

She was bounding and running all around the room, her tail was wagging non stop as she ran backwards and forwards, trying to chase the Kong as it rolled in all directions. She could hardly keep up with it. The joy in her face was priceless as she ran around and around, darting and weaving through Gin's legs as he watched her, quite contented at the sight he was seeing. It really made all of the saving, waiting and ebaying worth it just for this.

He was leaning on his elbow with his chin resting in his hand as he watched her play. He saw her stop suddenly and slow down when it rolled away from her as she reduced her movements to a walk. Stopping and looking back up at him and wagging her tail slowly.

"Eh? Wha's wrong Cherry-chan?"

His question was quickly answered when she took a run up and launched herself onto him, landing in his chest and almost sending him toppling over backwards. He held onto her instinctively, pulling her into a loving and warm embrace as she licked his face, which made him laugh as she tickled him with her now peanut butter flavoured tongue.

"Hehehe, yer welcome!"


	30. Hougyoku

_I've had so many alerts in the past week... You lot must love me. _

_Setting for this one is post betrayal. Cherry finds the hougyoku...and eats it. Kinda short one this._

* * *

**Hougyoku**

Another monstrous roar echoes through the vast white empty corridors of Las Noches. Aizen was not pleased.

**"Gin!"**

Gin was running quickly down the hallways, trying to remember the way to Aizen's throne room. If he took any longer to get there then Aizen would just grow even more annoyed. He turned the corridor and nearly skidded into the room, trying to act innocent even though he knew full well that he was in trouble. Aizen only ever raised his voice to yell if Gin was in trouble with him.

He slowly poked his head around the door. Answering Aizen in the quietest of voices.

"Yes... Aizen-chan?"

Aizen was not happy.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what Aizen-chan?"

"Don't play innocent with me! The hougyoku. Where is it?"

"Ah, I dunno Aizen-chan."

"Well, you had better find it."

Just then there was a little squeak and Cherry walked in sheepishly, looking rather guilty about something. She had been playing in there earlier and had knocked over the stand that said houkyoku was sitting on. Gin then picked her up, and she squeaked as he lifted her up holding her stomach.

"Wha'sa matter cherry-chan? You in pain?"

Gin looked worried. And Aizen had managed to put two and two together.

"Gin, bring Cherry with me to see Szayel."

Gin followed, now worried as to why he was being asked this. But when they got to Szayels lab she was examined and then it was determined that she was to be x-rayed after she squeaked in pain when her stomach was palpated.

When Szayel slapped the x-ray onto the viewer it could be clearly seen what the problem was.

"Well," he said, "there's your hougyoku."

Aizen just glared at Gin who was laughing nervously, Cherry had been left unsupervised and had somehow eaten the houkyoku. Gin got told off like a little kid again afterwards but he had to restrain his laughter though when Aizen ordered Tousen to collect it when it came out the other end.

Needless to say Aizen never left the hougyoku out again when he got it back. After it was washed of course.


	31. First snow of the season

_Well, it's Xmas eve, and it will soon be my first Xmas with Cherry-chan. Everything is done and all is settled down in the house of Wolf-chan. I've done all my things I've needed to do and I'm relaxing at the moment with okaasan and otousan. I wanted to do a seasonal (and happy) update today. Nii-sama is helping me write this updation (which should hopefully be in two parts) and we hope that ya'll have a good and happy Christmas tomorrow. I think I'm more excited than I was last year. _

_So anyway, just read, relax an' enjoy this chappie, and if I don't have a huge hangover from drinking too much, I shall be live and updating again after boxing day for my fics again. _

_[this one is with LittleGin again. And seems appropriate since this be my first Xmas with Cherry-chan. And yes, Gin acts like I do when snow comes]_

* * *

**First snow of the season**

The sun was just rising up into the winter Seireitei sky and Aizen was asleep and supposedly enjoying his greatly anticipated and _long _lie in when he was quite literally pounced on by the much loved ball of white fluff and one_ very excited _young Gin.

"Ow! Gin what the fu--"

"Aizen-chan! Wake up wake up it's snowing!"

Aizen groaned, cursing under his breath again because, once again, his lie in had been ruined. Gin had just jumped on him and Cherry was barking happily, almost as excited as her master was. He was jumping up and down like a little kid. Well, he was a little kid, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was supposed to be more mature than this.

"Gin, you do realise that it is eight o' clock in the morning."

' Aizen-chaaaan, its a snowin' outside! C'mon Aizen up up!"

Gin was already up and dressed in his favourite dark blue yakuta and was already on his way to the door with the little fox hot on his heels as he ran down the corridors to the outside. His smile was so very stupidly wide and Cherry barked and squeaked in joy as she wagged her tail and followed Gin outside to the snow covered world.

As Gin and Cherry ran out, the entire residents of the soul society were all outside. So much was happening in the snow. Aizen slowly walked out into the field and cheerfully watch a small prank a young Ulquiorra was playing on Tousen as they were having a snow ball fight and Tousen was slowly walking through the trees with an expression which can only be described as paranoid. As he took step by step he came closer and closer out of the trees as sweat was leaking from his head as his eyes flicked from left to right and back again constantly until from out of nowhere a very little Ulquiorra popped out, who was camouflaged into the trees in a snowy costume grasping a very expensive and powerful snowball shooter and pelted Tousen with an insane amount snowballs laughing with a mad amount of glee until he formed a snowman. As Ulquiorra inspected the snowman and evilly chuckled at the fact Tousen was hidden in it, he wrote in charcoal on the snowman's torso the word 'penis' and ran up to Aizen and smiled. As he grinned at Aizen he said "I love my new present Aizen sama."

To which Aizen replied "Well at least you're putting it good use."

"Yes Aizen sama. I will put it to very good use!" the little Ulquiorra replied, aiming his gun at Tousen just as Gin came running up to him grinning ear to ear, having nearly died a tragic crack death from laughing at the Tousen snowman too hard.

"Haha, yer puttin' it to good use alright." He laughed. "Oi Aizen-chan, what've ya got fer me?"

Aizen just smiled, somewhat evilly. "Close your eyes and hold out your arms. I'll know if you're peeking."

"Hai Aizen chan." Gin sighed, somewhat annoyed that he wouldn't be able to see what his present was until it was in his hands. But at least Aizen had gone and actually gotten him something, so he supposed that he should be grateful. After all, Aizen was like an older brother to him.

Aizen quickly ran inside and took out 'the thing' that he was keeping safe for Gin, half hiding it inside his shihakusho just in case Gin was cheating and trying to look. He knew what Gin was like when it came to these things and he knew that Gin had a tendency to cheat at games, so he thought that he'd better hide it. When he got back to where Gin was standing he took 'the thing' out and placed it into Gin's hands.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Gin felt something warm in his hands. Warm and... furry?

He opened his eyes and then squealed.

"I take it you like it then?" Aizen asked rhetorically, smiling gently as Gin's smile became stupidly wide again. He was holding another little white fox in his arms as it squeaked and wagged its tail.

"His name is Tsuku. I was thinking that he could be a little friend for Cherry-chan."

"Kawaii!" Gin squealed again as he hugged the new fox. "Bu' I though' ya said _'no more pets Gin. We can't afford any more animals'_..." Gin said, putting on his best serious Aizen impression. Aizen just laughed.

"Well Gin, call me a liar."

"Yay! Thankya Aizen chan! I'll look after 'im I promise!" he squealed happily before bounding off again with two happy foxes wagging their tails. Tsuku had dark blue eyes where Cherry had light blue ones and as they both sniffed each other Gin hoped that they would get along. But when Tsuku looked at Cherry and their noses touched one could probably guess that was love at first sight. Cherry's ears flattened and she sheepishly glanced away, lifting one of her front paws.

"Aw look Gin, she's shy..."

"Kawaii! Cherry-chan's in love!"

"It really seems that way..."

"Gaaaah~" Gin squealed again as Tsuku sneezed.

"C'mon guys let's go play in th' snow!"

Aizen just sighed as he watched Gin and the two foxes run off into the field, the snowflakes dancing around them as Gin leapt into a rather large pile of snow and buried himself. Shortly followed by Cherry and Tsuku.

Today wasn't going to be boring...

* * *

Haaa~ Little Gin and Little uLqui are awesome! Haha, this only happened though because I forgot to tell nii sama it was in the soul society and not in Las Noches… oops. So I had to edit his part some. Oh well, came out nice though. He did the crack part I just did the cute. And Tsuku was given to me a while ago. He is mine, I have been handed copyright.

wishing ya'll a good Christmas and happy holidays from TheDrunkenWerewolf and her nii-sama TheBurningDragon92

Take care,

- Wolfy-chan


	32. Any day now

_Did a picture to go with this one, then this chappie got handwritten next to it. Actually... the drawing isn't half bad. I think I've improved a lot from the first Gin&Cherry drawing. A lot of improvement there. Hands still need a little work though, and proportions still suck, and everything still looks Tim Burton-ised. But it only took me three tries on Gins hair this time. Yosh! I MUST be getting better! I'm trying to master the smile still but everything mostly looks alright. Though Cherry-chan's back leg does look a little disdended._

_Picture linkage can be given if anyone wants. Beta girl gets it emailed if she asks for it.  
That is all. __This one's short... but please do not deafen me with your screams of 'Kawaii!' I still need to be able to hear, people._

___Ya know I think I'll go and get my earmuffs... just in case. _

-------------

Gin sighed quietly, relaxing his position into one of the overly large chairs in Las Noches, looking down next to him at the sleeping fox beside him. His little darling cherry-chan was in such a blissful sleep that he didn't want to wake her up. Her tail was wagging as she twitched in her sleep.

His eyes were open at this point as he watched her snooze next to him, completely content in being next to her master, the one who had practically raised her from birth. He smiled to himself, happy in where he was right now. His hand resting itself on her steadily rising and falling stomach, his smile widening as he felt the little unborn lives stir within her with his fingertips as he watched over her paternally.

"Hm," he mused. "Any day now... there's gonna be the pitter pat of tiny paws 'round 'ere."

He looked down at her, suddenly feeling quite protective of the young fox, of _his_ young fox. Smiling softly at her as she let out yet another contended sigh.

"My Cherry-chan's gonna be a mommy..."

------------

A/N - 'awww~ Oh, yes, and of course, Tsuku-kun is the daddy of said pups. Right, I have my earmuffs on now, so squeal away.


	33. Jigsaw

_It's a crime how long this story has gone without an update. A crime I tell you! Gomenasai! I do have a life you know._

_Oh and Jigsaw belongs to me. I will not be amused if he is thefted and I will demand for any pieces involving a stolen Jigsaw to be removed and will be angrier than I was when Cherry was stolen. Because he is my Jiggy-chan and I loves him. Because he is the only one that is not fictional. And he does actually reside in my pit of a room. In his home on my desk._

_See – http:// thedrunkenwerewolf. deviantart. com/ art/ Jigsaw- 155275441_

_Asking? Asking to use him is fine. So long as you give me a link and credit properly. In fact I would very much like for people to ask. But theft? Theft is wrong. I don't know why Cherry is liked enough to be stolen, but I will not tolerate theft of my Jiggy-kun as much as I tolerate theft of Cherry-chan._

* * *

**Jigsaw**

Gin was walking with Cherry down the halls of Las Noches when he noticed Ulquiorra coming towards him. He was walking a little slower than usual, and Gin thought it to be a fine time for them to have a chat. A catch up.

Cherry barked happily as she saw the espada coming and ran over to him, nearly skidding and falling over because she was always so clumsy when she got excited. Her tail was wagging and Ulquiorra stooped down to stroke her head. Smiling somewhat as she squeaked and flattened her ears. Gin casually sauntered over and then leaned against the wall.

"Howdy Ulqui-chan. Aint seen you in a while."

"I have been away." he said. "On business out in the world of the living."

"Ahh I see."

As they both talked Cherry noticed something move in the arrancars exposed hollow hole on his chest and started to sniff at it. Her cold nose making Ulquiorra jump slightly, as Gin then attempted to scold her.

"Aiya, Cherry-chan don' be rude."

The little fox turned to look up at him, making an innocent expression and lowering her ears, before resuming her sniffing when the thing in the espada's hole moved again so that Gin noticed it as well.

"Huh? Ya seen somethin' here Cherry-chan?"

She barked once and wagged her tail, and continued to sniff Ulquiorra who was still down at her level. Quite intrigued at whatever was lurking in there.

But it was quite a surprise when the small brown fluffy head of a little hamster popped out, with its nose touching Cherry's, which made her go all still and quiet. Even her tail stopped wagging.

"Wha's that?"

"That," Ulquiorra said, pointing at the tiny creature curled up in the hole on his chest, "is a Chinese dwarf hamster. Who's name is Jigsaw."

The little creature was so tiny. And he was a light brown in colour, with a few darker patches and a darker brown streak down his back, his big black eyes looking into the foxes light blue ones.

"Where'd ya find 'im?"

"I brought him back from the real world Ichimaru-sama."

"Oh, so tha's where ya were! You were getting' yerself a pet! Wait, did ya ask Aizen-sama first?"

"Oh yes. Aizen said I could keep him."

As he said that the little hamster climbed out from his hiding place and onto Cherry's head, sniffing her all the while. And after determining that she was a friend, curled up on her, after which Cherry gave out a single happy bark.

"Ahh, ya made a new friend I see."

"Aizen-sama said that they could play together, but that they were not to cause trouble."

"Oh they won' cause no trouble." Gin said, his voice trailing off into the air as he recalled all of the trouble that Cherry and Tsuku had caused for Tousen over the short time that they had been here in Huecco Mundo. And he then thought about all of the fun they could have now that there was a new addition to their little group. Smiling to himself as he secretly made plans for more pranks.

"No trouble at all..."


	34. First steps

_Title says all. Cherry learns to walk. Verrrry old update that I forgot to upload for what reason I don't know. Set in the days of the LittleGin. Have ya ever seen a puppy try to walk? Its so adorable, and then they fall flat on their faces... but its still adorable._

_also, why this fic has a total of 70 reviews I do not know either. Meh. People must like. You people must be suckers for cute things because I'm just writing this for me. It's quite therapeutic. You should try it. Oh but do ask first of course. _

* * *

**First steps**

Gin was kneeling down in the middle of the room. Everything was quiet, and there was nobody else around. Aizen was off doing whatever it was that he was doing and there was hardly anything to do today. So that meant that Gin could spend some quality time with his Cherry-chan. She was still quite young, and still very small, and was still being bottle fed puppy milk at this point, so it was safe to say that she was still a young fox pup.

She sheepishly got up off the floor again and tried to walk over to Gin. She had only taken a few steps before she ended up on the floor again, having slipped over. Gin picked her up and held her on his lap for a minute, stroking her for a little while before holding her up and rubbing his nose against hers. He smiled happily as he gently put her down onto the floor again in front of him, watching as she staggered to her feet again, Gin with his hands ready to catch her again if she fell. But that wasn't necessary, because she was soon on her feet again.

Very very carefully she put one paw in front of the other, trying to keep upright as she began to walk again, with Gin being worried that she would slip and fall again. So he had both of his hands there just in case she did fall flat on her face.

She slowly and steadily padded her way over to Gin again, wagging her tail as she put her front paws onto him.

"D'aww Cherry-chan~ ya learned ta walk!" he giggled, lifting her up into his arms again. She squeaked a little and licked his face as he smiled broadly, just as Aizen came into the room.

"Hello Gin."

"D'aww, Aizen-chan, ya missed it."

"Really? What did I miss?" he asked the young boy, quite confused what important thing that he had missed, as Cherry made herself comfortable on Gin ready to fall asleep, quite proud of herself and wagging her tiny little tail as she snuggled up to Gin.

"Cherry-chan took 'er firs' steps t'day..."


	35. Comfort

_This one is inspired by the song "No one would listen" from The Phantom of The opera. And thus, it is not mine. It belongs to the genius that is Andrew Lloyd Webber. __Just as bleach belongs to the genius that is Kubo-san. _

_Cherry-chan is mine, even though I am no genius. So ask before you use her please. Because I despise theft of her with every fiber of my being. _

_But how Webber could delete that song from Phantom I'll never know. Its beautiful! How could they cut it? How?! Why did they cut it?!_

_Ugh, long update is long. And do review if ya like this folks. I mean, faves are nice but reviews are loved too. X3_

* * *

**Comfort**

We all know that Ichimaru Gin was happy. He smiled, he laughed, he made crude jokes and he played many pranks – many of which were on Tousen. But, indeed, there was a time, long ago, when he wasn't.

When he was younger, going back into his very early days in the Gotei Thirteen, nobody seemed to want to accept him as one of their own. Always they talked down at him, like he was a little kid. But he wasn't a little kid, at least, Gin thought he wasn't. He was mature enough to be here and took his work very seriously. And as it was his abilities far surpassed theirs. And maybe because it was either jealously or just general dislike of him, they avoided him. Made him an outcast. This didn't bother him much at first, for Gin had developed a thick skin to insults and the like back when he was living in the Rukongai. And this was just like it was then. The way they were acting around him was just like back then, with all of their nastiness directed towards him.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears.  
_

It's not like he wasn't used to this, but the fact was that he did _try_ to talk to them. He did try to fit in with them. Trying to get past the fact that he was different in appearance, and the fact that he was just 'some creepy little kid' to them, but he did want to talk to them in attempts to at least make some friends. Because that was something he didn't really have. He hadn't really ever had any friends to call his own. He was always pushed aside. And now these people, the people he had to work with every single day, were doing the same thing. Just ignoring him when he tried to talk to them. Making him have to fight for their attention when it came to giving orders. And it was simply because they didn't respect him. And the only ones that did respect him did so only out of fear. Because they found him to be unnerving, smiling all the time.

But that was the mask that he had to wear. He had to put it on to appear that he was strong and coping with being an outcast again. He had been used to this in the Rukongai, but not here. So it was like re-adjusting to the process of becoming one all over again. And it was a very painful process.

Because in effect, he didn't really have anyone he could talk to on a personal level. Now Aizen was there, being the acting fukutaichou. But there was just something about him that Gin couldn't trust. Sure he was open, and Aizen had been nothing but supportive of the boy in the workplace. But there was just something in Gin that he couldn't bring himself to open up to him yet. Not about his own problem of being an outcast. It wasn't like Aizen could do anything about something that seemed so natural. So Gin shut himself off, he gave up with trying to fit in; something that didn't go unnoticed by Aizen. Who could tell from Gin's subtle change in behaviour that he just didn't care any more.

But that all changed when he found a friend there in the dark. When he'd found a little white fox cub in the dark and the cold, after its whole family had been killed by a hollow and decided to bring her home with him. He was made happier. He smiled a lot more now, his mood changed. It was like she became his little light in the darkness. And so Aizen allowed him to keep her. He turned a blind eye to the infraction of the rules because it would make Gin happier. Being sort of like an older brother figure to the young Gin.

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music. _

But that didn't change the way they all thought about him. They all thought that Gin looked kind of creepy with the way that he smiled all the time, even though that was the only protection that he had against the world. And somewhere deep inside him he still wanted to be a part of them, be one of them and not be left to stand on the outside only able to watch. Wanting to be a part of their group. But things still did not change, no matter how much he wanted them to. No matter how much he tried, it was no use. But he had his little fox, something that they could never have. How he loved her. He named her Cherry and raised and cared for her. Fed her in the middle of the night, and kept her safe and warm. He even nursed her back to health when she got sick. She was his little angel, his angel of music in a world of silence and dark. She listened to him when nobody else would.

And life carried on like this, with Cherry growing into a fine young vixen, until one day came when they were particularly nasty to little Gin. They had seen him come into the room carrying her, and as such, they grew jealous. Or at least, that is the most likely explanation. Either that or they hated foxes just as much as him.

Now pets were against the rules. They reprimanded him and told him so. They called him every name under the sun when he replied that he didn't care.

"How could a little runt like you deserve a pet?" they spat at him. Obviously showing they despised him. Then suggesting that they try to take her away from him, which he just wouldn't allow. He clutched her to his chest and wouldn't let go. He told them he wouldn't.

"No! No I aint never gonna let her go!"

They then told him with disdain that they would inform his superiors and she would get taken away, effectively scaring him. He couldn't bear the thought of a life without his little Cherry-chan, and so he believed their lies and the fact that he was unworthy to have her. He didn't want to have her taken away.

_I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music _

After running off away from their insults and harshness, he made his way into the empty office, the fox leaping from his arms as he walked into the room, softly closing the door behind him. With them being the only ones in there.

He softly padded over to the spare wooden chair, sighing angrily as he plonked himself onto the chair and sat down, exhaling quietly. Sitting there in silence with his breath shaking, unable to take this any more and finally just breaking down and crying, burying his face in his hands. His smile vanishing completely. All he wanted was to be accepted by them, but all they did was torment and shun him. Hurt him over and over.

He only looked up when a little bark passed through his ears. The little white fox was looking up at him, her eyes were wide and her bushy tail was wagging slowly from side to side. Looking up at her master with confused eyes, as if asking 'why are you crying?'

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears." _

He sniffed and looked down at her, with water still pouring from his eyes. Opening them for only her to see their emerald green colour. He looked at her for a long quiet moment, staring into her bright blue eyes that had the ability to look deep into his soul as she put her paw on his leg. She flattened her ears and whined softly before he leaned over to pick her up. He held her up to him and she whined quietly, not wanting him to be upset. He knew that she didn't like it when he cried, but there were times like this one when he just couldn't help it.

He just couldn't help crying after some of the nasty things they said to him, and the hurtful things they said about him behind his back. But she... she was the only one that understood him completely. Seeing him through his loneliness, and knowing the emptiness of being made to be alone in the world.

_She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears_

He whimpered as he held her close, hugging her tightly to his chest. With her burying herself into him, nuzzling into his neck affectionately as he cried into her soft fur. Cherry whining softly as she licked the tears from one of his cheeks. Making him stop and look at her, with her brightened eyes and happy expression. Watching her tail gently wagging again as she looked at him with her puppy like expression. She really did not like to see him upset, she only really wanted him to be happy.

He smiled softly as she nuzzled him; she was comforting him, just as he had comforted her on that night when the thunderstorm came. And he thought to himself that even if he was otherwise alone in the world, he was glad to have her to listen to him.

Even if she was the only one that ever did.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears... _


	36. Horror film

wahahahaha, i said to my nii-sama (not being serious or anything) something like "Cherry needs a facebook page, shall i make a facebook page for Cherry-chan?" and he says, "if you do it would just be you and your weirdy friends on there" and i guess the sad part of that is that he is right. But still, i wasn't amused. Even though I do have some weird, crazy friends that i love.

I'm tempted to make her a page anyway just to prove him wrong now.

Anyway, this one is for raynewolfspeaker on deviantart... I don't know if she has an account on here, but anonamous reviews are enabled (hint hint, nudge nudge, treated as a request, review longer than one line please) please ignore the corny horror movie plot.

* * *

**Horror film**

It was a quiet night in the Seireitei, and Gin was curled up with his little Cherry-chan on the sofa of the fifth division, quietly watching a small television screen in the his little dark room. It was very late at night now, way past Gin's bedtime now, and he was still awake and watching some late night horror film. It had piqued his interest and so he thought he would watch it. He had nothing better to do after all; for there was nothing else left to do work wise. So he thought he's sit and watch a movie cuddled up with Cherry-chan.

The television that he had was only small, about twenty inches across to be exact, but it was all that Aizen could afford. But it didn't matter, it was good a enough television to watch things on.

It was getting late now, or rather late in the evening and it was post watershed on the television programming. Which obviously was unsuitable for Gin to be watching because he was still quite young, even though he liked to think otherwise, and not quite mature enough for some of the things that made their way onto the screen at this hour. But nonetheless, Gin watched anyway. Gin always liked to watch movies and loved nothing more than to just be sitting comfortably with cherry-chan with his duvet on the sofa watching them.

"Hmm, what shall we watch?" he asked, flipping through the channels with the remote as his little fox sat beside him wagging her tail slowly.

"Oh, 'Late night horror mash up', this looks good, let's watch this."

They watched as the opening credits started to roll and made themselves comfortable in the makeshift sofa bed, Gin leaning back on the pillow behind him.

"Are ya ready fer th' film to start Cherry-chan?" he asked, contentedly stroking her little head as she barked happily in response. Sniffing her way into the bowl of popcorn that sat next to him and making him laugh before he picked her up and settled her down on his stomach so that they could watch the film together with their big bowl of buttered popcorn to snack on.

They both sat there quietly as the film started, Gin making comments abut the bad acting and how the actual point of the story was not arriving. But as the film progressed he soon got into it. The story was about a haunted house and a couple moving in there because the house was so cheap. It was a pretty corny plot, but still, Gin was completely drawn into it. Especially so when strange things kept happening in the house like the strange noises at night. And Gin really didn't want the woman's husband to go away on a business trip when he told her that he had to go away for work.

And he got even more drawn into the story when the banging noises started happening again at night. And the woman got up to investigate them.

"No..." Gin gasped quietly, hugging Cherry as the woman on the screen edged closer and closer towards the closet to investigate and find out what was in there.

"Don't look in the closet.... don't look in the closet..." he muttered, his grip on Cherry getting tighter and tighter as is heart pounded harder and harder the closer she got to the door.

She got closer and closer, reaching out her hand for the handle to open the door. Gin's heart thudding against his chest as he willed her to run away, the little fox burying herself into his chest in fear.

"_Hello? Is anybody in there?" she asked, slowly creaking the door open. Moments later finding someone, or something, lurking in her little closet, curled up in the corner and breathing loudly._

"_Hello?"_

Everybody screamed as the thing in the woman's closet jumped out and pulled her in, Gin squeezing his eyes shut as soon as the carnage began, hugging Cherry ever so tightly into his chest as she buried her head into him so that she couldn't see what was happening on the screen. The both of them diving under the covers as the light suddenly came on to hide from the monster that both Gin and Cherry thought was coming to eat them.

This monster only turning out to be Aizen coming to find out what all the screaming was all about.

"Gin what are you doing?"

Gin poked his head out and laughed nervously.

"Oh, eh heh heh heh, hi Aizen-san."

"Gin, why were you screaming?" he asked, turning his head and quickly taking note of what was on the television at the current moment before sighing deeply. Very much annoyed at having been woken up.

"Gin what have I told you about watching horror films before bed? You know it gives you nightmares..."

"But- but Aizen-san! It- it was the boogeyman and- and- and I wanted to watch it and-"

Aizen did not look pleased with either of them as Cherry popped her little white fluffy head out from under the blanket as well. Watching as Gin tried to get out of this one, all the while Aizen looking at them both with an unamused expression. Much like a father telling off a disobedient child. Not amused at the fact that Gin was being so loud this late at night.

"Bed. Now."

"Hai, Aizen-san." Gin said, calling Cherry-chan after him as he dragged his pillow and duvet back to him room to sleep. Coming to the conclusion that Aizen Sousuke was indeed far scarier than the boogeyman.


	37. Singing

Oh yes! Get in, i translated this into french myself . I am awesome, no? Only had to look up one line. You can sing my translation of it to the same tune as the english. I know so because i sang it myself... to my dog, who fell asleep in my arms. She's so sweet... bit bossy at times though.

Whoever knows what the song is (Without looking it up and cheating because google scrambles words in translation) gets a cookie X3 I can provide translations if anyone wants me to translate for them. I edited it slightly so online translators are likely to garble the words. The french should be right... even though i edited ever so slightly so you can sing it in tune because i ocd over things like that.

This is my last chappie of this one before bed. Its 1.45am now and i need rest.  
Also - Please forgive me I don't know how to spell Grimmjow's last name.

Edit - I made a mistake in the last line of the song. I've fixed it now so it should all be correct.

* * *

**Singing **

Las Noches was probably famous for being a lot of things; big, vast, empty... white. Peaceful and quiet were not words one would usually use to describe the atmosphere that existed in that large perpendicular building in the middle of the desert since Aizen took over the place. Especially with the usual chaos that came with the much loved pets that took residence there.

However, there were odd days, if not moments of tranquillity within the walls of Las Noches. As rare as these quiet times were, they did exist. Most of these days came when Cherry was heavily pregnant, because Aizen said that any unnecessary stress could be problematic for her babies. And after all, Aizen's word was law, so everybody had to be quiet. Well, 'slightly less loud' were the exact words he had used, but not a lot changed, Cherry didn't really mind it though, she just spend most of her pregnancy away from the arrancar territories and just did all of the normal things she liked to do, only not as much in the exercise department.

However, during the late part of her pregnancy, she became really sleepy, but she also became restless, and had trouble sleeping. Whether or not foxes could have trouble sleeping or not was questionable, but the point is that she kept wanting the safety and security of being near Gin. After all, being pregnant takes a lot out of the body, and causes a lot of discomfort.

It was one of these rare quiet days in which Gin was sitting outside on one of the large white chairs, basking in what he could of the artificial sun without burning his pale skin, for he didn't have any suntan lotion to use. He was quite calm and sighed deeply as he relaxed into his chair, not aware of his pet until she jumped up and threw herself down next to him, looking up at him with her puppy like eyes.

"Can't sleep huh?" Gin asked her, stroking her head gently as she just lay there exhaling loudly.

"Aw I know... well, I don' know cuz I aint been pregnant. And yer prob'ly jealous a me righ' now cuz I'm a man and don' have to carry babies. Bu' it'll be over soon. Yer gonna be a mommy."

Gin smiled to himself, looking out over the horizon at the sky. Knowing that Cherry probably hated being a female right about now, and that she was probably resentful of the fact that Gin had no clue what it was like, but he still loved her and cared for her and in his own way he listened to her. Well, because foxes can't talk. But the way she acted said a lot more anyway, despite the lack of speech.

He continued to play with her fur between his fingertips and quietly mused to himself, knowing what calmed her down. He started humming quietly, his voice echoing into the quietness of Las Noches.

And after getting into a tune, he started to sing. Unaware of the fact that his voice was attracting the attention of numerous espada; Grimmjow and Szayel to be precise.

"Grimmjow do you hear that?"

"No, what are you talking about Pinky?"

"No, listen... do you hear that?"

Szayel decided he liked the sound, and so decided to follow it to find out what it was. Taking a rather reluctant Grimmjow along for the ride. Because he knew that Aizen would kill them if they were late for the meeting. And he knew how distractable the eighth espada was when it came to new and foreign sounding stimuli, so he had to follow him. All the while the sound getting louder. It sounded like a voice... somebody singing.

_"Tu est mon soleil_

_Mon seul soleil_

_Vous faites me hereux_

_Quand cieux sont gris"_

He sang quietly, but just loud enough to be heard. He watched as Cherry slowly relaxed next to him, with her head on his lap, slowly nodding off to sleep. Her head getting heavier and heavier as she slowly closed her eyes as Gin sang. Both Grimmjow and Szayel following the sound of the strange noise coming from outside, unnoticed by neither Gin nor Cherry.

_"Mon cher tu ne sais_

_Combien je taime vous_

_S'il vous plais, ne prendre mon soleil."_

Cherry had already fallen asleep by the time he had finished with his little song. Smiling at her paternally before turning to face the espada that had just come in. Having only just noticed their spiritual pressures.

"Oh, hi guys." he said casually, trying to hide the fact that he felt absolutely mortified they had heard him _singing_ of all things.

Szayel was almost crying. "That was beautiful..." he sniffed, dramatically wiping a tear from his eye. Much to the displeasure of Grimmjow who just rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Grimmjow stated, "that's gotta be _the_ corniest thing I have ever heard."

Gin tilted his head, quite confused at Grimmjow's statement.

"Ne? Ya mean you understood all a that?"

"Eh? Bonjour! Je suis francais! Mon nom est Jaguerjacques... Merde."

Szayel just swished his hair is his usual 'I don't care what anybody thinks of me' way. Brushing off the sixth espada's comments as if they were irrelevent.

"Well, I don't care what you say Grimmjow it was still beautiful."

Gin smiled again, trying to stifle a rather nervous laugh. Because nobody had ever really heard him singing before. And he half expected to be made fun of for singing so badly. For he really was quite shy and didn't like to have people listening to him singing to his little Cherry-chan.

"Err well... thanks I guess."


	38. Stay

I want to prove to the world I am not dead… yet. Well, not on hiatus properly and fully yet anyway.

I'm awful… slacking off on my novel. I will get my notebook out later today I promise. And I will also actually get **started **on those crack requests I have. Just not today – my book calls me. TBW knows more than anyone how excited I am about it. I will get back to writing it tonight, I have to do chapter three. No belittling my progress. May be slow progress, but at least its progress.

Also, I know this scene is not technically correct. Please don't tell me so because I already know and my internet forbade me from reading that manga chapter. So my OCD switched off.

Well, enjoy. Or not...

Edit - why the hell did this copy itself twice?! Gah! fanfiction isn't very user friendly.

* * *

**Stay**

Today was a day almost like any other day. Apart from the fact things would undoubtedly change dramatically from this point onwards. That morning when Gin got up he knew that this was the day. The day that the war would officially start.

He knew that Aizen did not want him to be a part of this, but he could not sit idly by and do nothing. Gin was a doer, not a watcher. He needed to be a part of something, to prove that he could be. Prove to Aizen that he was strong enough. To prove to everyone else that he was strong, that he had value. This was the day he became a soldier.

He knew this even before the sun crashed its way through the window to wake him.

He got up and stretched, smiling to himself as Cherry stretched out from her place at the foot of his bed as he climbed out of bed.

"Well, t'day's the day." He said, the white fox looking at him with bewilderment. Gin only scratched her ear in response as he went to get dressed. Pulling on his clothes as Cherry got up and wandered over to the edge of the bed, still looking quite puzzled.

"You stay here." He said to her. But as soon as he was dressed he was out the door with her following him down the halls to find out where he was going.

It didn't take him long to get to his destination, where Aizen was standing at the top of his stairs, ready to make his dramatic exit. Begrudgingly, along with Tousen.

"Oh there you are… finally."

"Ne ne, ya already told me I'm lazy…"

Gin walked over slowly, almost reaching the staircase before Aizen interrupted him again just as his toes touched the first step.

"Gin… you have a visitor."

"Hm?"

Gin turned, only to see the young Cherry padding up quietly behind him. He let out one deep long sigh and placed his hands on his hips.

"Cherry-chan, I told you to stay."

She whined a little and looked up at him with a saddened expression, like she was being abandoned. Gin gave in and picked her up, her bushy tail tickling his face so that he smiled again. Squeezing her close to him in a tight hug, burying his face into her white fur and taking in her scent, while Tousen just rolled his eyes… like always.

"I'll be back soon ne?"

She gave out a little bark and wagged her tail, managing to lick his face a couple of times before he set her down again. Gin just looked at her. Damn, this was why he had told her to stay in his room, so he didn't have to say goodbye and so she couldn't give him that puppy eyed look.

"This's why I hate goodbyes."

"Are you coming, Gin?" Aizen asked, prompting Gin to hurry up and move things along.

"Yeah. I'm coming"

Gin continued to walk up the stairs to the garganta that had materialised as Cherry looked onwards. He was leaving, but she had no idea where he was going. She then watched both Aizen and Tousen leave through the portal and Gin looked back at her before he left also.

"Byebye." He said quietly before stepping through to follow Aizen. Cherry watching silently as he waved to her before going, leaving her alone in the large empty room.

She then spent the rest of the day with her mate Tsuku, eventually falling asleep with him. She slept for a good few hours before a noise woke her. Her ears twitching as she lifted her head to look around before she got up, leaving the sleeping Tsuku as she padded her way through Las Noches, quickly breaking out into a full run on her way. It was the middle of the night, but she was tearing past numerous arrancar along her journey, until she came to the door, which was thankfully open. Aizen always left the front door open, because that was the way they usually came in, and because it often got rather warm because of the heating that had been installed.

As soon as she came to that door she started to slow down, gently padding out onto the pale sand that sat beneath the night sky. Lifting her front paw up as she slowly and quietly padded out further onto the sand, looking out eagerly over the horizon, and waiting for him to come home.

* * *

A/N - And the saddest thing about this is... that if he doesn't come back... she will wait for him until the day she dies. I did do a pic to go with this too. I liked it but I may have botched up a few things playing with the effects on the moon and the lighting. Oh well I liked it, I thought it was pretty. Even if it is a little sad. And yes, before you ask I did upload it so there is linkage.


	39. Theft

I'm trying to limit what I update at this point in time (cough-supposedtobeonhiatus-cough) But here's something to tide you over until I come back properly.

Stumbled upon this when making notes for other things. And found this old update.... and from what I can see, it appears to be a vent from days gone by. I think I got an apology for the incident in the end, but that didn't really change much. Or make me feel any better about it. And the vent didn't really help much either for this particular incident. But I like sharing, so here.

**EDIT - be warned, there is some bad language coming from the young Gin (which is embarrassing for numerous reasons) but its only a couple words. So I do expect maturity from readers regarding rating.**

* * *

**Theft**

It was morning, and the sun was just beginning to break in through the window. Gin got up and stretched, giving one big yawn as he got up off the futon ready to start the day, Beckoning his little Cherry-chan over to him.

"Come on Cherry-chan, we 'ave t'get up now." He said, his hand will wondering over the bed sheets and he rather sleepily tried to find her because she normally slept on the foot of his bed, but when his fingertips were not greeted by a soft warm touch of her fur, he assumed that she had already woken up and gone elsewhere. So he wasn't really worried at this stage.

"Cherry-chan? Cherry-chan where are you?"

He looked around, but she saw no neither hide nor hair of her. His little fox was nowhere to be seen.

"Cherry-chan where are you? We gotta go!"

Okay, now he was worried. She was normally awake by now, and would be either barking at the door or licking his face happily.

"Cherry-chan?"

He pulled the covers of the bed in attempt to find her, throwing pillows across the room but still finding no sign of her whatsoever. His voice was really starting to shake now as he called her.

"Cherry-chan?" He called out to her again, "Cherry-chan where are you? Why isn't she here?" He muttered to himself, now becoming quite worried. What if something happened to her?

He was panting heavily, now starting to panic because he couldn't find her. Normally she never left his side, ever, so something must have happened to her.

He decided to dress quickly and then take to the streets to look for her, but not before literally turning upside down his room to see if she was hiding anywhere, but still not finding any sign of anywhere, the panic turned to fear. And he screamed, deafeningly.

His baby was gone, assuredly taken away from him, and he did not like it. He had been robbed, but who on earth would want to steal Cherry-chan from him? It wasn't like she was of any value to anybody - apart from Gin, obviously. But to anyone else she would have absolutely no value whatsoever. She was not even worth that much in terms of money, and Lord only knew what little amount he would get if she was never sold on to another person. But she belonged to Gin, and Gin would never ever think of selling her onto anybody.

"Oh god where is she?" He muttered to himself, making his hand as he pulled through the streets very early in the morning, calling out to his pet in the hopes that she would return to him. "Cherry-chan?"

He yelled for her again and hoped she would hear him, as he stood there hoping that she was not in any danger. He honestly did not know what he would do if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"**Aizen-sama!"**

Gin yelled, hurrying through the Seireitei, his heart thudding against his chest. He couldn't find his Cherry-chan anywhere, and usually he would have found her by now. And it wasn't like she ever hid from him unless they were playing hide and seek, so it was likely that she had either run off again or had gone missing.

"Ohh god... Aizen-sama where are you? I can't find Cherry-chan anywhere."

He wringed out his hands as he walked, almost running now, desperate to find her. No, hoping that he would find her. It was not like she had any spiritual energy, so detecting her was not like looking for another person, and it will be much harder, because there were so many places that she could be, and so many people that could have stolen her and taken her away. So she could be anywhere, even in the real world, and he would never be able to find her again. He would never be able to hold her in his arms again, he would'nt have the opportunity to sing her to sleep again, she would be forever taken away from him, forever apart from him, and that would break him apart. It would break his little heart, for he was only a boy himself. He simply could not imagine life without Cherry, And he did not want to.

Oh, how he wanted this to be a dream, he wanted so badly to wake up and find Cherry lying next him, or or better yet in his arms. But this was not a dream, this was more like a waking nightmare, Cherry had actually been stolen from him. Snatched from his arms, quite possibly when he was sleeping.

He ran into the office, bursting through the door, pretty much screaming and crying in distress. Much to the surprise of Aizen.

"Gin, what is going on?"

"it's... it's Cherry-chan! She's been stolen!"

"Are you sure now?"

"I ... I can't find anywhere! She's been taken away from me Aizen! I can't find her anywhere!"

Aizen placed his hand on Gin's shoulder reassuringly, trying to calm the boy down, but Gin was just so wound up and upset about it already.

"Gin it's alright, we will find her again."

Gin wailed into his hands, not quite sure of the reason why someone would do this to him. Who on earth would take a little boy's pet away from him?

"I just don't understand... why would anybody want to take away?" He whimpered again, looking up at Aizen with his puppy dog eyes, opening them throwing the him to see their blueish green colour.

"Why must people steal Aizen-chan? Why- why do they have to take other peoples things? Can't- can't they get their own?"

After that Gin quickly found himself to be in a rather warm embrace, a brotherly one. And for that one small moment he felt like everything would all be okay. His brother was here, he would fix it. He would make it right again.

"Come," he said, "I know what to do."

Gin sniffed. "Okay."

He dutifully Followed Aizen out of the room, And into the office of squad six, where he spoke with the captain of the sixth division.

"Ah, Good morning Captain Aizen, and what can I do for you today?"

"Please excuse me captain Kuchiki, but we seem to have a bit of a problem."

"Oh, and what is it?" the older man asked, curious as to what issue Aizen could possibly have, and why he was asking him about it.

"I seem to have misplaced something." he said, with Gin hiding behind him and trying not to be seen or heard by the older Captain.

"You haven't seen a little white fox wandering around here have you by any chance?"

The older man thought hard, trying to mentally picture his memories clearly.

"I think I saw Byakuya with one earlier. He is at the Kuchiki manor right now. I will take you there."

"Thankyou for your time Kuchiki Taichou."

So all three of them made their way over to the noble Kuchiki manor. Gin hanging behind the two older shinigami leading the way. Maybe there was hope that he would get Cherry back after all once they had got there. But when they did...

"Cherry-chan?" Gin muttered quietly. Seeking some form of assurance that this was indeed his fox as he watched Byakuya Kuchiki – none other than Byakuya Kuchiki – playing with Gin's little Cherry-chan, playing fetch with a nearby stick. It was outrageous. And needless to say, Gin was not amused. So much so that he completely forgot his present company and flew into a screaming rage.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki!" _he screamed, at no less than the very top of his lungs, Aizen thinking ahead of the consequences of his actions and restraining Gin before he could get any closer than a few paces away from the young noble. Gin still yelling and demanding his pet back.

"_How dare you!" _he screeched._ "You dare? You dare? You **dare** to take her away from me without asking!"_

Gin was snarling, screaming and howling for blood, currently being held back by Aizen. Or to put it bluntly, being forcibly restrained by Aizen, who had his arms firmly wrapped around Gin's waist and preventing his arms from moving and attacking the young Kuchiki.

"_Give her back! Give her back to me! You fucking bitch give her back to me! Give my Cherry-chan back to me!"_

Now Byakuya was stubborn as a mule, and was not going to give anything of his away, especially to the likes of a filthy street rat like Ichimaru Gin. So he retorted, defending his claim to the foxes possession.

"I found her wandering through the barracks of your division, _unsupervised_ after going to see my grandfather, she had no identification on her to say that she belonged to anyone, so I took her back to the mansion."

Gin growled at him, still distressing, now trying to wrestle out of Aizen's firm restraint.

"She were mine first ya dirty little theif! Argh! Lemme go dammit!"

Byakuya snorted, snatching up the white fox and completely ignoring her pained looks at Gin, as well as his grandfather's presence.

"Well, I am not giving her back. Finders keepers."

The elder Kuchiki coughed in interruption, catching Byakuya's attention.

"Now Byakuya, you know that theft is wrong. And you know better than to go around taking things without permission. To be respected, you must first respect others. It is with great honour that you give back what is not yours when asked, and with even greater honour that you leave alone what does not belong to you in the first place."

The old man paused for a moment, contemplating the situation with his seemingly infinite wisdom before turning back to his grandson.

"My boy, is this fox yours?"

It was with some great pain that little Byakuya admitted the truth of the story.

He sighed. "No, grandfather."

"Then you should give her back. He who would steal honey must not be afraid of the wrath of the bees."

Byakuya glanced down at Cherry in his arms, and begrudgingly stepped over to Gin, just as Aizen released him from his hold. He stopped and glanced at the fox, and then back at Gin, and then at the fox again before handing her over to him.

"There. I'm sorry for taking her."

Gin took Cherry into his trembling arms again, still shaking from his sudden outburst from earlier. Then both solemnly and graciously thanking both of the Kuchiki's despite his shaken state before turning to go, leaving both the elder and his grandson to talk.

"He who steals once is never trusted little Byakuya."

"Yes grandfather."

"Good boy. You have learned well."

"Experience is a brutal teacher."

And as Gin walked away and left the Kuchiki house, he sighed deeply. Not saying a single word. Which led Aizen to eye him warily. God, when Gin got angry, he got angry. But he did wonder if underneath all that anger he was okay.

"Gin?"

Gin shivered before responding, tightly clutching onto the little white fox in his arms and holding her close to his chest as they both walked back to the fifth division. Even she felt his breathing to be a little bit shaky as she rested her head against his collarbone.

"I think..." he said, "I think I'm going to get her a collar... so everyone knows that she's mine."

* * *

Jeez, when I angst - I vent it all out, and boy it comes through. You can probably Tell this is a vent just from reading it.

though when writing that part with Byakuya's grandpa, i kept thinking of the emperor from Mulan for some strange reason, with his voice. And i have no freaking clue where the honour thing came from that he was on about. So please forgive. This was a vent, i wasn't trying to be technical. There may be errors.

Awww, traumatised Gin is traumatised. And that is the mutual dislike between Gin and Byakuya explained. He thought she was gone forever. But to be honest I think his reaction was to be expected. I think my reaction was to be expected too. Thankfully my nii-sama stopped me from flying off the handle and doing something stupid and saying something I would have regretted. we had a discussion on the issue and his advice on how to clear things up with those involved was very helpful. Thankyou nii-sama!

I'm supposed to be on hiatus, but you know that reviews are loved as always.


	40. New collar

ARGH! Why did I leave my novel notebook at home? I KNEW lectures would finish early and I had it on the table ready to go and I then go and forget it! What is wrong with me?

Here. because I needed to write something - anything. I am so stupid... half finished scenes... notes, all at home. The most important scene of the novel half done at my house in my room with - and it was their freaking kiss too - and I am so annoyed. I have to wait till I can go home to write more on it. Words cannot express how frustrated I am right now.

This carries on from the last one.

.......................

**New collar**

Days had passed, and Cherry was lying sprawled out on the desk as Gin worked on the papers sitting there in a large pile on the desk in the office. It was a sunny day outside, and yet Gin was stuck in here doing paperwork. Again. But it wasn't like he could afford to go out, or even have days off - or even sick days - because the rent had to be paid. And he had to make payments for other necessary expenses, like for the new collar he had gone and bought for Cherry.

It wasn't a very fancy collar, not too expensive because Gin was, like pretty much all of us, kind of poor. But that did not stop him. It just meant that he would have to work a few extra days, that's all.

He sighed, now actually finding this to be quite boring. Glancing at the little fox pup as she twitched and squeaked in her sleep. Probably dreaming about chasing rabbits again. That was fun, he should let her chase rabbits and squirrels more often. He smiled as he looked at her, this was it, this was the day that her collar would come. He had been waiting for days for the delivery. He waited for a little bit in silence, just watching the sleeping fox twitch her little paws in her sleep, until another shinigami came in carrying the package. It was addressed to him, and he signed for it, and then proceeded to tear open the little cardboard box to get to its contents. Which, of course, was the little collar he had ordered. It was exactly like he remembered it looked like when he'd looked online at the picture of it.

It was a simple collar, a graphite one. Again, nothing too posh. But it was a bright bubblegum pink colour, with a buckle and numerous holes to adjust the size of it. He had also gone and brought an engraved dog tag with her full name on it. The kanji for it clearly engraved on the silver bone shaped dog tag that was attached to the metal loop on the collar. His smile got wider, there, now everybody would know that she was his. And there would be no excuse for theives now.

He beamed at it as he held it up, looking at it as Cherry ponced over to him, licked his hands and sniffed the new pink thing.  
"Nya~ Cherry-chan!"  
Gin laughed, with her now trying to climb all over him. Gin still giggling at her tickling him, now currently trying to lick his face.  
"Hold still will ya!"

It was with some amount of struggling that Gin managed to hold her still long enough to actually put the collar on her. But she did sit still in the end.  
When he fastened the collar behing her, making sure the identification was facing the right way, the fox just down, trying to see what was the cause of this new sensation around her neck. The weight of the collar would take some getting used to.

"N'aww ya look so pretty."

Cherry just barked and wagged her bushy tail, staring up at Gin with her bright blue eyes, the pink collar just resting on top of her white fur, only with little tufts of it hanging over the pink.

Now she belonged to Gin. Properly. And she liked it.


	41. Hell butterfly

We writers are crazy. No seriously, we're out of our minds. Its great!

Still a bit annoyed I forgot my WIP though... I. need. to. work. on. it.

This should de-stress me. I hope.

...................................

**Hell butterfly**

Aizen was, well, working wasn't really the correct word to use. He was supposed to be working, but he was reading one of his favourite books rather intently, despite the fact that he had already read it about a dozen times already. He rather liked Stephen King.

Cherry was playing idly nearby with her Kong toy, while Gin was elsewhere. Aizen said that he would watch her while he was gone, and so she was there to keep him company while he worked. Or rather, while he read his book.

That is, until a hell butterfly came in through the door and caught Cherry's attention. It fluttered past in the air above her and it piqued her interest. She stared in awe at it as it flutered across the room, the fox eyeing it intently as it flew past. Trying to jump up and catch it, and trying to pounce on it because it amused her so.

Aizen did not notice anything until the sound of a rather loud thud echoed around the room, startling him because the room was completely silent. So much that the glasses sat askew on his face.

When he looked down, still clutching the book he was reading in his hands, all he could see was Cherry lying on the floor, with something underneath her two front paws. And Aizen just looked at her with quite a neutral yet somewhat curious expression. He was pretty much used to the little foxes mischeif by now. Cherry just looked back up at him with her mouth open and her tongue lolling out, seemingly quite pleased with herself at having captured her prey.

"Oh, so that's what that crunching noise was..."

A/N - I don't even know if that last line is funny to anyone else but me. But basically, Hell Butterflies go crunch when the get squished and/or die.


	42. The real reason

Je n'ai pas un commentaire pour cette.

**The real reason**

If the reason why Kira defended Gin that day when Momo went to try and attack him was any other reason that what it was, then there would have been no speculation. There would have been no rumours flying around. And certainly there would be no gossip of less than appropriate happenings between the two of them. But alas, as it was, there was indeed gossip. Because the real reason was so simple.

That moment, that one moment in time that perhaps only lasted a few seconds, meant life or death. Izuru had seen far too much death than he should have seen in his years, and he did not want to see any more. Not the death of another innocent.

But as we all know, he got into trouble for it. He got thrown into jail. Imprisoned. Only to be broken out by Gin later on.

But as Kira sat there in the dark, Gin's footsteps echoing into the quietness and getting ever closer to him, he thought about something.

"Oh, poor thing. Didn' rough ya up too badly did they? Poor lil Izuru..."

Kira swallowed hard.  
"Taichou..."

Gin looked down, he was holding a sleeping Cherry in his arms. She had fallen asleep in his shihakusho earlier and forgotten she was there. She would have died. If Izuru weren't there, she would have died.

"Thanks for saving Cherry-chan."


	43. The Boogeyman

This hiatus thing isn't really working out is it? I'm still spamming this site.  
(sniff) I want my novel back now...

**The Boogeyman**

Aizen was asleep. Or just getting there anyway, just quietly and contentedly driftng off into slumber when a high pitched squeak filled the air and something very hard and very bony crash dived into him. Followed by another, smaller, fluffier thing.

"Gin... you have five seconds to get the hell off me." he muffled, half through his duvet and haalf through the little Gin nearly suffocating him as he hung onto him like a little spider monkey. With Cherry clawing her way onto Aizen too.

"Noo! No Aizen-chan save us! The Boogeyman's gonna get me! The Boogeyman gonna EAT Cherry! Save meee!"

"Oh for goodness sakes Gin!" he muffled yet again, as he waited for Gin to realise and climb quietly off him so that he could breathe again. Which didn't take very long.

"But-"

"No buts." Aizen interupted, before Gin could even so much as utter another word about how this... Boogeyman was going to eat him alive. Which was pretty ridiculous. At least to aizen anyway.

"What is 'The Boogeyman'?"

"It's a monster Aizen-san!" Gin cried, still panicking from his terrible dream he'd had not but a few moments ago.

"And it _eats _people!"

"I see."

Gin swallowed, trying to muster up the courage to tell Aizen the whole story.

"And- and its living in my closet! Aizen-chan ya gotta go in there get rid of 'im! He's scary Taichou!"

"Gin... What have I told you about watching those films before bedtime?" Aizen sighed again, knowing full well that he would never get any sleep if he didn't go and 'sort out' this fictitious Boogeyman.

"But you're _scarier_ than Th' Boogeyman! you can scare 'im away!" Gin pleaded, dragging Aizen into his room to frightten away The Boogeyman apparently haunting his closet space.

When Aizen walked, or rather, was pushed into Gin's room there was nothing unusual. Nothing out of place, nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a normal room.

Gin pointed towards the closet and cowered behind Aizen, scooping up Cherry who had followed him back into the room, watching Aizen go into the closet.

Only, there actually was someone in there.

"And I assume you are The Boogeyman?" Aizen asked, not very amused at having his sleep disturbed.

"Why yes." replied the stranger, who appeared to be made out of a fabric of some sort. Probably a sack. He had two oval shaped holes cut into his face for eyes, and another shape for his mouth.

"I am. And what do you want? To gamble I assume? Well I'll make a little deal with you, if you just roll these dice..."

Aizen snarled, no doubt he was pretty pissed off right about now.

"Leave." he said, making Gin and Cherry shiver in fear as they listened to The Boogeyman's gulp.

"Get out."

That was all it took for The Boogeyman to be sent screaming like a girl and leaping out the window - never to be seen or heard from again.

Gin was amazed. Well, his arch nemesis had just been sent packing, literally. All because of Aizen.

"Heh, wow, yer kinda badass when yer angry."

Aizen turned to Gin again, still tired, and still needing sleep. And still not very amused.

"Can I go to bed now?"

A/N - and yes, that was The boogeyman from The nightmare Before Christmas if anyone was wondering. I know I fail at descriptions. This was pure crack.


	44. Coffee

this one is a request for AppleDoodle. Who wanted some coffee. Enjoy! This one was fun.

Just a note - i am closed on all requests now until further notice.

**Coffee**

Aizen sat there, with his mug of fresh coffee sitting on the table in front of him. It was piping hot, and at just the temperature he liked. Now all there was left to do was taste it. Aizen had never tasted coffee before, so he thought he may as well try it anyway. He sat there, with the newspaper set out on the table in front of him, currently reading one of the articles with a vague interest when somebody called for him, saying something about Yamamoto calling for an emergency meeting. So, reluctantly, he left his mug of coffee on the table while he attended to apparently more urgent business matters. No matter how much he wanted to try the coffee.

Now, it was not long after Aizen had left that a very bored Gin, accompanied by a rather sluggish Cherry wandered into the room yawning their heads off. Gin doing the biggest of stretches despite being such a small child.

"Aiya! Man I'm bored. And... kinda tired. Maybe some tea'll perk me up, ne Cherry-chan?"

Cherry-chan yawned and shook herself. And it was then that Gin spied the now unattended mug of steaming hot coffee sitting on the table. His grin widening as he mistook Aizen's coffee for a hot mug of the tea he liked so much.

"Ooooh~ look cherry-chan! Someone made us tea!"

The little fox barked happily as Gin walked, well, almost ran up to the table and took a hold of the hot drink, taking one big swig of it. Only to find that it tasted bitter and horrible and spit it out onto the floor seconds later.

"Aww yucky! Man, whoever drinks this stuff _must _have no taste! This guy needs sugar in his tea!"

Cherry, who had jumped onto the table from one of the chairs, sniffed the foul tasting liquid and rather quickly decided not to drink it. Well, if Gin didn't like it, the chances are she would hate it. She stood and watched Gin looking through the cupboards and return with an entire bag full of sugar and observed quietly as he poured a large amount of it into the foul tea as she twitched her ears.

"There." Gin said, putting the now half empty bag of sugar back onto the table. "Now it'll taste nicer."

He drank most of it, leaving Cherry to drink the rest of it. He thought it to be quite funny the way her nose vanished into the mug. Gin then starting to twitch and shake and start laughing like an evil maniac. Doing a rather failed impression of Light from Death Note before running off with a barking Cherry quickly following at his heels.

...

About three hours later, Aizen returned to his coffee, not in the least bit amused that it would now be _cold. _He would remember this day when he came to take over the soul society again once he had migrated to Las Noches... and then Yama-jii would regret this day very sorely.

He walked in and picked up his now empty coffee mug and looked at it.

"Okay. Now who drank this?"

He got his answer when a rather loud crash resounded through the entire hallway, followed by multiple bangs and the sound of Gin's evil cackling.

"Oh no..."

He ran out into the hallway and followed the noises of destruction to another office, where Gin was currently jumping around and breaking quite a lot of expensive things.

Aizen swallowed when all of the other taichou's appeared behind him covered in cuts and bruises from their battles with trying to restrain Gin, along with a furious Yamamoto who appeared to look the worst out of all of them. They were not amused. But still Aizen tried to keep his cool.

"Why hello there. Errm, is this an intervention?"

"Aizen Sousuke!" Yamamoto boomed. "Control your third seat before he does anything dangerous!"

Aizen sighed following the little Gin as he practically sprinted out of the room only to find both the boy and his fox collapsed on the floor asleep, their sugar rush having abruptly ended. With Gin still holding onto Cherry.

He looked at them and shook his head, then picking the both of them up into his arms and carried Gin to his room to put him to bed.

"This is the last time that you have any coffee or sugar... ever again."

Needless to say, both Gin and Cherry woke up the next day with quite a big hangover.


	45. Hospital stay

This one is a little something for Zerolr. Because she is awesome! And it was her birthday on the 1st of july. Nope, not a request ^^

Though I am a little late with this because of a mental breakdown that I'm recovering from... it wasn't very nice. And trolls do not help... at all. But I'm getting better now and hopefully things will improve loads more ^^

I hope you like it Zero-chan! It was very fun to write and just the best pick me up ^^

Tsuku doesn't get much love, art or fic wise. And I know you love him~ So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hospital Stay**

It was early in the morning, and Aizen was making his steady way down towards the fourth division to visit Gin in the hospital since he had gotten himself pretty scuffed up from a fight with a hollow. A low level hollow. Which was pretty disgraceful for a captain, but everybody made mistakes, so Aizen was lenient with him.

Tsuku was trotting along at his heels with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and showing his teeth like he was smiling. His black tipped tail swishing back and forth and his black tipped ears twitching as he followed in his master's shadow, barking happily as he ran alongside him. Aizen looked down and smiled at him.

"Good boy Tsuku-kun."

Tsuku barked again, now wagging his tail more ferociously at having been praised. It was not often that he was praised, having only recently been taken in from the streets where the fox had spent many of his days and into Aizen's arms.

Aizen's footsteps – and the little Tsuku's pawprints – echoed down the quiet hallways as they padded along. Tsuku ran up to the door of their destination and barked, scratching at it. Only this time there were no muddy pawprints left on the woodwork to get them into trouble again.

"Clean paws today?"

The little fox yipped with excitement and Aizen opened the door, and Tsuku made no hesitations to running right in there, squeaking and barking and wagging his tail violently, bombing into the room with no grace whatsoever. Aizen just shook his head – Tsuku was always like this. So excitable...

So Aizen just walked in. there was nothing unusual about the room or its occupant although Gin still did look pretty roughed up. He was resting when Aizen came in, but he did try to sit up when he did come into the room, which was hard because of the very sore gash on his stomach which was proof of his carelessness.

"Hiya Aizen-chan."

"Hello Gin. Tsuku get down!"

Tsuku was climbing over Gin's shoulders and giving Gin's ears a good sniffing before reluctantly climbing down onto the bed by Gin's feet where Cherry was curled up, nuzzling his mate affectionately.

"Aww, leave 'im be Aizen-chan he aint hurtin' nobody."

"He is just so excitable..."

"Well, this's like a whole new life fer 'im, considerin' his past. But ya know ya love 'im anyway." Gin grinned. "Anyway, ya come to lecture me?"

Aizen just smiled warmly.

"Yes, yes that is true. And no, I shall spare you the lecture on the carelessness that landed you in here."

Aizen sat down on the empty chair next to the bed as Gin tried to sit back further and winced in pain.

"How are you?"

"Still sore Taichou."

"You'll get better soon."

"Hope so..."

Gin smiled, looking down at the little Tsuku who was currently crawling onto his legs again, making his way back onto Gin again. Aizen just watched him, with Cherry curled up on him.

"You be careful now." he said sternly, watching Tsuku turn his head to look at his master before carrying on climbing.

"He's a handful aint he?" Gin laughed, "bet yer happy now though."

Aizen smiled, looking at the fox. Well, both of them now since Cherry had started climbing on Gin as well now.

"Indeed."

Not long after that moment there was a knock on the door - a quiet one – which caught the foxes attentions and made their noses twitch, their ears perk up, their tails wag from side to side, and two pairs of eyes become more alert. Especially so since the door started to slowly creak open, and someone's head poked through the door.

"Umm, hello? Gin-san, are you awake yet?"

A little shinigami stepped into the room, carrying some food on a tray, along with some medication and painkillers for his patient, shaking somewhat as he walked in. Gin perked up again.

"Oh, hey Hanatarou." Gin grinned, salivating at the thought of food coming his way. "it lunchtime already?"

Hanatarou beamed politely at him, handing the tray over to Gin.

"Yep! Well, you have company, so I'll get going."

Aizen just looked at the boy, chastising his eagerness to leave, "Nonsense. Why don't you stay a while? I'm sure Gin would love the extra company."

Hanatarou laughed nervously, watching Aizen pick up Cherry and place her onto his lap.

Well, I guess I could stay just a little while."

"Excellent."

Hanatarou smiled again, stroking Cherry's head gently, before the sight of the other white fox in Gin's arms currently being snuggled caught his eye.

"Oh, do you have another pet Gin-san?"

"Hm? Nah, this one's Aizen's."

"Oh, I see. It's very cute. Um, is it a boy or a girl?"

"His name is Tsuku." Aizen answered, "would you like to hold him?"

Hanatarou squeaked. "Oh no no no no no, that's okay! I really don't think that's such a good idea! I mean, I'm really clumsy, an- and I tend to drop things a lot, and I don't want to hurt him or anything, and I don't-"

The little Hanatarou tried to protest to holding the fox, but Tsuku was quickly, quietly and gently bundled into his arms by Gin, which quickly silenced little Hanatarou.

Tsuku looked up at the bewildered Hanatarou, with his big pink tongue lolling out of his mouth and his dark blue eyes wide as he looked at him intently.

"Well, I guess you are kind of cute..." he said, letting the fox pretend to scratch his fingers with his paws and growl softly as he stroked the foxes white fur. Tsuku squeaking happily as Hanatarou played with him, and trying to playbite the fingers that were waggling in front of his little black nose.

Hanatarou was quite enjoying himself, and then he laughed quietly just as Tsuku sneezed and lay on his back in his arms with his paws ridiculously in the air, looking up at him with this dazed expression on his face. He lay there silently for a minute before he started to climb up onto the boy's shoulders, making him giggle.

"Heh heh~ you're a bit of a handful aren't you?" he said, stroking Tsuku's chin as the fox perched himself on Hanatarou's shoulder, with the other shinigami smiling at them as they watched the little Tsuku's antics. Gin was smiling as he dug into his food, watching as Aizen smirked and stealthily yet gently placed a rather sleepy Cherry-chan onto Hanatarou's head so that she was lying on her belly with her paws flat out and dangling just above his ears. She was still small, so she did fit on his head.

"Uwah! What's this on my head?"

Cherry yawned massively and licked her lips as she lazily looked around to survey the room from her new position atop Hanatarou's head before she looked down at Tsuku and tried to reach him with her front paw, as Tsuku tried to climb up higher, with Hanatarou watching them just in case they fell off him – they were still very small after all.

"Aww aint tha' kawaii." Gin chuckled. "they like ya!"

Hanatarou however, was more concerned about them falling off him, and his clumsiness for dropping fragile things like these foxes, and how likely the probability was that he would drop one of the foxes that were happily clambering all over him and squeaking happily.

"Wah! Be careful guys!"

Aizen just laughed... in a far too maniacal fashion for what Hanatarou would have liked.

"Okay, I think we've tortured th' boy long enough Aizen-chan." Gin said, watching Aizen picking Cherry up off him, just as Tsuku was again pick up and held by Hanatarou while he wagged his black tipped tail, quite pleased with himself at helping to scare the boy. Aizen just shook his head, smiling at the mischievous little fox. Watching Tsuku gave one big lick to Hanatarou's face to make him laugh again before curling up ready to go to sleep in the young shinigami's arms.

Hanatarou just smiled at the sleepy fox in his arms. This one could really be a handful sometimes, but he was adorable. Even though the only peace and quiet would come when he was asleep.


	46. Meditation

I realise i completely fail at updating this regularly. But i'm currently being stolen by other projects. Novels and arts won't get done themselves ^^

* * *

**Meditation **

Aizen took a deep breath in, letting the air fill his lungs as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. He had just been so tense lately, and so had decided to meditate. Which of course, meant less time for playing with Tsuku, which the little fox wasn't too particularly pleased about.

The little fox watched his master as he sat on the floor tuning out the world and sat eagerly looking down at his tennis ball waiting. Aizen would play today, surely. There was no more work to be done so there was no excuse now. Even though it was Tsuku who had torn the paperwork to shreds earlier, but that was beside the point. The point was that there was no more of that dreaded paperwork for Aizen to do, so there was more time to play.

The little white fox sat there and barked happily at his master, but got no response. He barked many times but still got no answer. Aizen groaned.

"Not now Tsuku."

Tsuku then decided that jumping on his master would be the best choice to get his attention back. He ran back to get a big run up to Aizen sitting there, wagged his tail and then ran and bounced onto Aizen. But Aizen had more focus than the little fox gave him credit for, so Tsuku was just left lying on Aizen looking up at him... again with no reaction to him.

So, the little fox jumped off Aizen's lap and trotted out of the room, seemingly having given up. Now Aizen supposed he could meditate in peace.

Aizen sighed contentedly, now he could meditate quietly without being jumped on and climbed all over by his fox and carried on with his deep breathing exercises.

His peace and quiet didn't last very long though, because after only just a few minutes there was the sounds of yips and barks and the padding of two sets of four paws and two foxes tumbling madly into the room and heading straight for him. When he opened his eyes again Cherry and Tsuku both tumbled in and leapt on him, managing to knock him over onto his back, with Tsuku looking down at him, quite pleased with himself as Cherry proceeded to lick half of Aizen's face repeatedly to make him laugh and lift her up so she was out of reach of his face.

Aizen turned to look at the young and mischievous Tsuku, who was wagging his black tipped ail back and forth and sanding haughtily on his little black paws, his black tipped ears twitching as he held his tennis ball in his mouth. Aizen just laughed.

"Okay, we can play now."

The foxes yipped happily and wagged their tales, jumping around the room in excitement. Thinking to themselves that they should stop Aizen meditating more often. It meant more playtime.


	47. Guitar

This is an old update. So make fun of this chapter and suffer. Done about... this time last year, apparently.

Old old update that never got uploaded for some reason i don't remember. I have gotten much better since this one was done.

Also, I have now decided that if Stephanie Meyer can do it (get published) with unrealistic, sparkly vampires - then I can do it with realistic, not-sparkly werewolves. Or I can with my Cherry and Tsuku story, either way. so... if she can do it, I can. I just keep telling myself that... since if I can't even get Cherry and Tsuku out there and twilight novels are the stuff that _does _get editors attentions it will be a bit of a slap in the face. Just a bit. Come on, sparkly vampires? vampires don't sparkle.

God i have low self belief. Thank you humanity.

_

* * *

_

_**Guitar**_

Gin came in one day carrying a very odd looking bag. It was oddly shaped, and Aizen wondered what exactly it was. He set it down on the table and Cherry ran over to it, sniffing it to try and determine what was inside it.

"Hello Gin, how was the music festival?"

"Kyaaa~ it were fun taichou! There were these cool people there called 'hippies' and they gave me this!"

Gin seemed so excited as he pulled an acoustic guitar out of the bag. "They taught me to play it too."

"Oh, can you show me then?" he asked, picking up the little fox.

"Err, I aint very good at it yet... maybe later huh?"

"Alright."

...

After Aizen had gone, Cherry ran over to the autographed and doodled on guitar and ran her paws over the strings, making noise. Gin looked up.

"Whaa~ d'ya want me ta play it for ya Cherry-chan?"

Cherry responded immediately, barking and running around. Wagging her bushy tail.

"Alrigh' then."

Gin waltzed over to it and picked it up, sitting himself in one of the spare chairs in the room. Resting the guitar on his lap as he began to strum out a tune. It was a good thing they tuned it for him before he left.

"Aiya, here we go..."

As he strummed a tune, he thought of one of the songs they played at the music festival. There was one in particular he liked, even though he could only remember most of the words. But he decided to try and sing it anyway. Cherry sat and watched him.

"I can still recall our last summer

I still see it all

Walks along the Seine, laughin' in th' rain

Our last summer

Memories tha' remain"

The little fox was amazed. He was singing to her again. He was smiling as he sang, much like before. Only this time there was music too. She liked listening to him singing, looking at him with her lovely blue eyes that were now wide open. Gin smiled at her, still strumming the guitar to make the soothing music.

"An' that's all the words I remember." he laughed, "My memory's crap, it's kinda embarrassin' actually."

Cherry just barked, her pink tongue rolling out of her mouth as she sat there panting lightly. Her blue eyes still looking up at him, wide as dinner plates.

"Ah, well, maybe I can make up me own songs ne? Hm, I think I'll keep this guitar thingy..."

He sat there smiling to himself, not noticing Aizen re-enter the room again.

"That was a lovely song Gin." he smiled, in that usual soft grin of his, and Gin's lower jaw almost hot the floor it dropped so low.

"Oh crap... you heard that?"

Aizen stood back.

"What do you mean? You have a good voice."

Gin held up his index finger and opened his mouth to say something to defend himself. Thn closed his mouth again when he realised that saying anything was useless. He lowered his hand again as Aizen stood there smiling at him as he put a book back onto the shelf as Gin was left stammering and embarrased. Even more so when Izuru came in.

"Wow Taichou, I didn't know you could sing!"

Gin squeaked. "Um, I, err, I gotta go... do some... stuff... somewhere else. Bye!"

He then tore out of the room, nearly running into the wall on his way out, leaving Aizen, Kira and Cherry quite confused. Aizen sighed as he picked up the little fox and shook his head.

"I really don't know why he does that, he has a really good singing voice."

Kira picked up the abandoned guitar and looked at it.

"I suppose he is just shy."


	48. Painting

some little artistic nonsense for my fellow artists: K-chan, Zero-chan, TBW, and Ladyspirituelle. (though i feel like i'm forgetting somebody, i swear i am)

I will upload more arts soon now i have time guys, and after this killer headache goes away (ow it hurts so bad right now) which should be soon. Painkillers are kicking in... ah, i have another art in mind for skiggle too, which may take ages. And a lot of reference images. And i haven't even started it yet... which is bad.

all my recent fox arts have been kinda sad, but my canine anatomy has greatly improved. People anatomy though, not so much.

* * *

_**Painting**_

Gin set the rather large canvas down onto the white table and went to grab his paintbrushes, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Okay, so his art materials had 'technically' fallen off the back of a lorry but that was beside the point, the point is that he finally had a new, blank canvas to work on.

Now, all he had left to do was to find his paint. Or rather, Aizen's expensive watercolours. Which were pretty easy to get to, all he had to do was break the glass and have away with them from their place in the glass cabinet in the other room.

Simple, now he had all of his art materials he set about getting started. He thought hard about what he could possibly draw a picture of, but couldn't really think of anything remotely interesting. He could draw the view from the window, but that had been done before possibly a thousand other times and he wanted to be different.

Although, being different often came at a high price. Like now, since there was nothing even remotely colourful to draw. Not even a bowl of fruit... which was really disappointing.

Oh well, he would just have to use his imagination and draw something colourful to hang on his wall.

He set the paint bottles out on the table next to his canvas and started to sketch on the canvas with his pencil.

Something simple – maybe just a vase with a couple flowers in it to practice. Once the sketch was done (rather quickly, messily, and possibly quite half arsed) Gin thumbed through his numerous brushes for the right one and ran his pale slender fingers down it, unaware of the sounds of soft little paws padding into the white room, and Cherry-chan until she jumped up onto the table to watch what he was doing. He grinned to himself; ah, yes, this was the right brush to use...

"Oh, hey Cherry-chan! Come to watch me?"

The white fluffy fox yipped at him and swished her tail, quite interested in what he was doing. She had never seen him at work before and her cocked head and intense gaze showed her interest and intrigue.

She quietly watched him dip his brush into one of the paintpots and lower it to the canvas, dripping with whatever colour she didn't know. Until he stopped, having heard a voice summoning him away.

"Alright, I'm a comin'!"

He set the brush down reluctantly. Leaving her to sniff it as he set to leave the room.

"Now you jus' stay there ne? I'll be back in a bit. Don't touch nothin'."

When he left Cherry began sniffing the blank sketched upon canvas, half standing on it with her front paws and then moving over to the pile of brushes all laid out on the pale work surface. And then moving onto the paintbottles. Sniffing away around those, and the one paintbrush already sticking out of one of the bottles.

She sniffed it and teased it with her teeth, which knocked it over and spilled the paint, staining the white work surface. She looks at the canvas again, still holding the paintbrush, trying to copy her master by placing it onto the canvas (although not all in between the sketch lines). She knocks over more paintbottles accidentally with her wagging tail, mixing the colours on the white surface her paws were standing on. She still tries to copy him though, by smearing the paintbrush in the now multicoloured paint on the table and again smearing it onto the canvas.

Some of it went in between the lines and some of it didn't, and her paws printed the picture in whatever colours were under her feet now, as she walked all over the painting and her tail swished in the pool of paint, colouring her in all shades of blue, green, red, and purple, and every other colour under the sun. Her white fur was no longer white apart from a few patches, and the tuft on her head dripped with splashes of unnatural colour, with her tail wagging as she painted her master's blank canvas in her own unique way.

She had finished just in time for him to come back, his quite bemused face looking at her sitting there. All covered in paint with the paintbrush still in her mouth. As if she were saying _"Your paintbrush Sir, I hope I did well. You can take it from here now, I think my work here is done."_

He just took one look at her and laughed, and then said that she needed a bath.

The work surface never got cleaned and still to this day there remains some amount of colour in an otherwise white building unable to be removed.

As if it were some proof that an artist once lived there...


	49. Is he coming home yet?

After much deliberation i decided this one actually should be uploaded here. Even though Gin is not mentioned by name directly... which was really the point of this little writing exercise.

This is mainly practice for November, so i can get to grips with my characters better for when NaNo comes. Its very focused on the foxes, so just relate it to the bleach universe how you like. You lot can fill in the gaps this time ^^

Setting for this is the living world, since that's where the story i have planned is set. _Duh Wolfy, where else would it be set? Moron..._

My only self critique is that my descriptions of settings could be vastly improved. Other than that, enjoy my practising session.

* * *

**Is he coming home yet?**

It was raining outside, with the rain pelting heavily against the windows. The water was falling from the sky in its droves, with the little water droplets making noise as they hit the glass repeatedly. Inside the house was just one little white fox, a male with white fur all over, save for the black tips on his ears and the black tip on the end of his tail. He had ash black paws too, which had grown in the foxes adolescent years, which made him look odd in a way. And as his master would say, it looked like he'd been playing in a pile of coal and some of it had rubbed off on his white fur.

The little fox was just lying there on the floor, looking up and out of the window despite the rain blocking him from seeing outside. He was lying there somewhat listless, like he was waiting for someone.

"Is he coming home yet? He said he would come home…"

He whined softly to himself, lying on the floor with his legs, paws and black tipped tail completely splayed out, with his head resting on his paws, his ears relaxed and sloping downwards. With his dark blue eyes never once leaving the doorway through which his much loved master would walk through each and every day.

"I hope he comes home soon."

The vixen lying on the floor away from him purred softly, padding slowly over to her mate, nuzzling his neck affectionately and licking his ear, looking at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry Tsuku-kun… he will be home soon don't worry."

The vixen had a coat of brilliant white fur, white like newly fallen layers of snow, with no black patches or smudges like her mate. She flicked her bushy tail as she padded slowly over to him as he whined again, letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh Cherry-chan... I wish I knew for certain when he will come back to us. He has been gone for so long now..." he replied, keeping his head still, not really wanting to accept his mate's words of hope and encouragement. He just lay there, thinking of their master and wondering when he would be coming home. That is, if he ever would return home at all.

After all, they both adored him, and it was natural for any animal to worry about their family.

The vixen whined pitifully, almost in a mournful tone as she lay down beside him, resting her head on the floor next to his. She did not like to see him upset.

"As do I, my love. As do I…"

Tsuku nuzzled her, his nose touching hers as they lay next to each other on the wooden floor, waiting for their master to return to them.

"I do not understand these humans." Tsuku said, "They do silly things like this. He has been gone for days, and he didn't even tell us where he went off to or when he would come back."

Cherry flattened her ears as she spoke, for though she tried to disguise it, she too was worried their master wouldn't come back from wherever it was he went to.

"I do not know either. But I do hope he comes back soon. I grow tired of this so called 'fox-sitter' that he hired to care for us."

Tsuku snorted, quite amused at Cherry's comment. Somehow she always managed to cheer him up even when he was at his lowest points.

"Ha, me too. I do not like the way her feet smell. And her eyes do not squint."

Now it was the vixen's turn to laugh, while her mate caught a scent on the air drifting from the kitchen and into the corridor where they were both lying. Distracted by a new smell drifting through the house.

"Smells like dinner's ready."

Cherry too sniffed the air for the invisible scent and her ears became alerted to the sound of plates being shuffled around.

Both foxes ears twitched and both mouths began salivating at he mere thought of food coming their way. The only thing breaking the silence that overcame the house being the fox-sitter's voice calling the foxes for their food.

"Cherry! Tsuku!"

"Oh, I hope its chicken and rice today..." Cherry squeaked as the both of them wagged their tails madly, deciding to race each other through the house to see who could get to the kitchen first, bounding their way through the hallway nearly tumbling over each other as they ran. Their tongues simply hanging out of their mouths and past their teeth with the smell of their food filling their nostrils as they had their usual dinnertime race, temporarily forgetting that their little family was missing a piece.


	50. Say goodnight

This one is based off an art of these two. Dammit i wanna draw this story out now... but i need a new sketchpad and that will have to wait till tomorrow.

Anyway, enjoy. This scene is only sad if you want it to be though. Over emotional Gin is over emotional.

To me its kinda sad but lovely how the last thing he does is say goodnight. I just think its a beautiful moment. This chapter falls short of what was in my head though.

* * *

**Say goodnight**

It was a warm night in the Seireitei, sometime during the summer, and the little vixen was asleep on Gin's bed. She was alone, as Gin had a lot of work, which meant he had to go away a lot. So Cherry had to amuse herself, which wasn't too hard, but she did miss the company of her master after a few days. Especially so at night when it got colder.

It was late at night, and she seemed to blend in with the white bedsheets on the futon as she curled up into a ball with her nose hidden behind her bushy tail, trying to feel slightly less vulnerable in such an open space. Out of instinct really, despite the fact that no prey animal would attack a predator. Well, not in the soul society anyway.

It was dark, but the moonlight coming through the window lit up the room just enough to be able to see the room and the wooden floorboards. And the little fox slept there in the darkness, perfectly content with where she was.

That is, apart from one small thing.

She missed Gin...

She slept on his bed, breathing quietly with her chest rising and falling steadily, the moonlight shining down through the little window in the large room. It was so quiet, and nobody else was awake at this hour in the morning, so her sleep was peaceful and uninterrupted. Nothing would wake her up tonight.

Not a single sound would wake her, and all was calm as the night drew onwards, the little fox dreaming the hours away, twitching slightly in her sleep. Not even hearing the door slowly creak open and a figure enter the room.

Gin crept in quietly, making sure to not disturb the vixen's sleep. Slowly tiptoeing across the room with his hands hidden in the sleeves of his dark blue yakuta, and his sandaled feet not even making a sound on the floorboards as he snuck into the bedroom and over to the bed where the little fox lay sleeping. A steady smile creeping its way across his face the closer he got to her.

He knew he wouldn't be with her for very much longer, but that still couldn't stop the excitement building up inside him. After all, tonight was the last time he could spend with her before he left again.

He knelt down on the futon next to her, still being careful not to disturb her, while resisting the urge to just squeal and grab her and squeeze her so very tightly... and just cry. Cry for leaving her, cry for returning to her, cry for having to leave her again. He wanted to hug her tightly and cry and complain about how he didn't want to have to leave. But he couldn't. He was supposed to be an adult now, adults didn't cry over pathetic things like saying goodbye.

But Gin wasn't going to cry. He was going to smile. He was seeing Cherry-chan, so why would he cry?

He managed to silence the little squeal by covering his mouth with his hand. She was cute when she was fast asleep, but if he squealed he could scare her. So he calmed himself and lowered his hand from his mouth to softly stroke his little fox, an exhausted smile on his face.

"Cherry-chan... ne, Cherry-chan..." he called, his voice quietened as he carefully woke the vixen from her slumber. She gave a little yawn and half opened her tired eyes to see who had disturbed her, looking around her to see who it was. She was still a little drowsy, so it took her a few seconds to realise Gin was there. Her eyes widened, her nose twitched, and her tail thumped against the futon as she let out a few excited barks as she jumped up at him and tried to climb on him. Her bushy tail wagging from side to side as she ran in a little circle, before jumping up into his ever welcoming arms.

He hugged her to him, so close that she could hear his heart beating as she nuzzled into his chest before his hold loosened and she looked up at him. She quickly licked him on the tip of his nose and he smiled, with his cool fingertips running through her warm fur. Her fur was always warm to his touch... but then again, maybe that was just because he always had cold hands.

"Cherry-chan, that tickles!" He laughed as the now over excited white fox began to settle down and find her place in his arms again while his hands slowly stroked her snow white fur. His voice still soft and gentle like always as he spoke to her one last time as she began to calm, enjoying the final touches of her master before bedtime, with him looking down on her and soothing her as she stared up into his blue eyes.

He looked at her and smiled, and she looked back at him. His skin seemed to be somewhat paler than usual, and the moonlight shining on him gave him an ethereal glow, like that of a ghost. Even his hair looked lighter. But his form was still physical; he could still see, hear, smell and touch her, so it didn't really matter.

"Calm down, it's bedtime ne?"

He stroked her again, this time on the tuft of fur on her head. She squeaked softly and Gin lay down on the futon next to her, smiling as she snuggled up next to him and got ready to fall asleep in his arms, just like she always would.

"Goodnight my sweet." he smiled, suddenly weary of the world and aware of just how tired he was, yawning softly as he spoke.

"Goodnight... my Cherry-chan."

And with that, Gin's head hit the futon and they soon fell asleep together. With Gin watching over the fox for a little while longer before succumbing to sleep himself, his eyes growing heavy along with his limbs, letting exhaustion claim him as he drifted away into a restful sleep, breathing steadily.

And the little fox slept soundly in his arms all night.

But when she awoke in the morning... he was gone. And she couldn't find him anywhere. He had disappeared again, and vanished without a trace... but not without stopping and saying goodnight before he left.


	51. The cake

I need a folder in my favourites on deviantart for the Gin and Cherry related stuff that gets sent to me. I looked at them all the other day – it was a bad writing day, and i mean awful - and it made me happy. Its funny how I did not ask for fanarts but i got them anyway... i love you guys.

by the way... when did she become awesome enough fer fanarts?

I have to say it - I will actually die if i got a really pretty Cherry fanart now. Not that i don't like the ones i already got sent to me or doing my own arts of her. I just... didn't expect to ever get arts done for me.

Anyway, this be more practice for november for the novel based on these two characters I'm gonna do. and well, just because i like cake. Also i'm trying to character build.

* * *

**The Cake**

She stared up at it, her big bright blue eyes widening at the sight of it. That big chocolate cake sitting on top of the counter that was teasing her, tormenting her by being just out of her reach.

Cherry licked her lips again and swished her tail as she looked at it. Staring at it, and wondering just how she would get up onto the counter to eat it.

She knew chocolate cake was bad for foxes, because she had heard Gin scolding Tsuku for merely sniffing near it, so she knew she would get into trouble if she got caught. But then again, it did look tasty... and surely one little bite couldn't hurt.

She licked her lips and looked at it just as her mate Tsuku trotted into the room, his black tipped tail high in the air as he padded into the room and say beside his mate.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking at her curiously as she tilted her head and continued to stare up at the cake on the counter.

"That cake up there..." she replied, "I was wondering how to get up there to eat some of it."

Tsuku looked up there, thought about it, and then barked excitedly.

"I know! I know how we can get up there! How about you stand on my back and then jump up there to get it."

Cherry wagged her tail furiously. "Thats a great idea!"

"Well, quick then, jump on my back before Gin comes back."

Tsuku positioned himself just underneath the counter and Cherry jumped onto his back, being careful not to dig her claws into who she hoped would be her future mate, and then made an almighty jump onto the counter top. She had to hang on with both her front paws and drag herself onto it though, and Tsuku looked up worried she might fall, but she eventually clambered up onto the side.

"I did it Tsuku! I got to the cake!" She yipped happily and wagged her tail, stamping her paws in her excitement. Tsuku barking back up at her and wagging his tail.

"That's my girl. Now quick, grab a bite before Gin comes back. I can hear footsteps and if he catches you there will be trouble!"

The vixen thought about it for a moment, stopping just before her mouth touched the rather tasty looking cake in front of her. She could eat what she wanted now, but then she looked down at Tsuku, with his little black tipped ears and tail twitching anxiously as he listened to the footsteps grow louder.

So Cherry padded over so she was behind the cake and started to shove it forward towards the side with her nose.

"Cherry what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get the cake down!"

"But you will get into trouble!"

"I don't care." she said, just as the cake fell off the side and hit the floor with a quick splat, with Tsuku watching as Cherry jumped down from the side and landing next to him.

"See, this way we can both have some cake." Cherry told him, pleased with herself for she didn't want to be the selfish kind of vixen that took without care for her mate.

"Cherry..." Tsuku was a little stunned, and flattened his ears against his head. Ever since he was young he had always had to fight for scraps others had left and nobody had ever given him a second thought. But Cherry, she was different, she wanted him to have some of the spoils. He just looked at her and she looked a little confused. No wonder though, he thought sheepishly, she was from a privileged background and he was literally plucked from the streets by Aizen. And even though he was a little stunned, he noticed there was something different about her. She wasn't like all the other well-to-do pets in human care that only cared about themselves he had met in his life in the living world in the past.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, looking almost as confused as he was.

"You look like nobody's ever given you a share of the food before." she shook her head affectionately towards him, "have a little cake. You helped me get it after all, and that's what families do isn't it? They look out for each other and share things."

Tsuku flattened his ears again, suddenly feeling quite shy. Family... he had never been part of a family before.

"Yeah, family..." Tsuku repeated quietly, just as Cherry nuzzled him.

"Yes Tsuku, we're family. Now come on, Gin's going to come back soon so lets have some cake."

"Alright then." Tsuku wagged his tail, and the both of them tucked into that delicious chocolate cake that had splattered onto the floor.

"Um, Cherry-chan..." Tsuku broke off, quietly watching Cherry lick the chocolate icing off her lips. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me Tsuku." she answered. She hadn't known Tsuku for long, but she knew him enough to tell that he just wasn't used to being looked out for.

"I told you, that's what families do. We share things." she looked at him and then she realised that from the look in his eyes he had had a hard past.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." she said, finishing off the last piece from the floor. "now come on, we better clear out before we get caught eating this with chocolate all on our faces."

Tsuku raised his ears and looked to the doorway.

"You're right, I can hear footsteps."

"Okay so lets go, lets go!"

And so the two little white foxes scampered out of the room, running past Gin as he happily walked down the corridor to their little hiding place made from a hole in the wall which made out a little den where they hid whenever there was trouble in Las Noches. Like now when Gin's voice exclaimed about what had happened to the tasty chocolate cake he had been saving.

And as they crawled into their little space to sleep off the cake, Tsuku thought to himself that maybe things were going to be alright for him from now on, now that he had a family to be a part of.

Even if Gin _was_ going to be mad at them for eating his cake...


	52. Cold

this one's for Skiggle. For being amazing.

it will get me through november alive in one piece just knowing it will make someone's life if they could read it when its over and if i do publish it. which i will even if it kills me.

okay i'm going to hyperventilate some more before i pass out from excitement now. enjoy the chappie.

* * *

**Cold **

It was sometime in the winter, at night time, when a wretched storm hit the soul society, covering all of the streets and the tops of the trees and houses in a thick blanket of show and frost, and a harsh wind battered the window shutters as the people in the Seireitei slept soundly in their beds with their heaters on and their lamps alight just to get an extra sense of heat.

On the second night of this storm, the wind was particularly bad and the shutters banged loudly against the window panes, waking only the most sensitive ears of a particular baby fox.

The little white she-fox was asleep in her little cardboard box on top of some old newspapers and blankets up until the very moment a particularly loud bang from one of the outside shutters reached her ears and jolted her from her sleep. She looked around the room and at her sleeping master before laying her head down again and trying to fall asleep again.

The little dark room was cold, and the wind was howling its way through all of the little cracks and crevices in the walls and floorboards, sending the chillful night air into the room and into her little body, which prevented her from drifting off to sleep again, and made her entire body shiver in attempt to keep warm, with little whimpers escaping the little creature as she tried and failed to get back to sleep.

Her shivers and whimpering gradually woke up the sleeping boy next to her, and groggily he crawled over to the little fox trying to sleep, the box she was in not being too far away from his bed.

"Hm... Cherry-chan?" he called out to her, with his voice soft and gentle, reaching out a hand to feel her tiny little body.

She was cold to the touch.

"Damn you're cold."

He didn't waste any time in carefully lifting her up in his arms and lifting her back over to the futon, where he buried back under the covers and held her close to keep her warm. Normally he wouldn't be worried, but she had been frightfully sick and many had said to him that from the looks of her she wouldn't survive the winter months, and the storm outside hitting them only lessened her chances of surviving until the spring.

He sighed, feeling far from content as he held his sick vixen on his chest as he lay on his back, silently damning the unpredictable weather outside as she quieted down and her body warmed. His body giving her warmth.

He made sure she was still able to breathe, and that she was still breathing, but he still panicked when her breathing wasn't as laboured and she stopped shivering. Even though she was alive, he still had to check just in case. Her being ill meant that death could come at any time if her condition worsened, and the cold wasn't helping her condition.

He waited until she gave a deep breath to breathe a sigh of relief, and once he knew she was fast asleep, he lowered her away from him so he could shift onto his side to fall back asleep, supporting her head with one hand and her body with the other, and very gently lowering her onto the futon beside him. Finally being able to manage a smile as he did so.

"Please get better soon."

He still held her close to him, to keep her warm, and to protect her from the harsh world, his fingers buried in her soft white fur. And it was then he suddenly realised just how fragile and small she was. He looked at her, his concerned expression softening as he watched her sigh contentedly in his arms, quietly falling asleep holding her. Silently praying to the very gods that she would make it through the winter. With a smile on his face that would warm the coldest of winter nights when something told him she was going to be okay.

* * *

AN: no, i don't think 'chillful' is a word. feel free to criticise that and say its wrong. i know it is ^^

also, of course she makes it through the winter. what do you take me for?


	53. Through the bars of a cage

Inspired by this poem – www. poemhunter. com/ poem /i-know-why-the-caged-bird-sings

I miss updating this. It doesn't happen often enough as it is with novel work, which tends to dominate creative life.

I'm thinking bout starting a blog to spam the world with. Maybe on wordpress or something. Now... If only i can find out how to use it without the universe imploding or everyone already using wordpress vanishing from the site... will see how it goes.

_Oh and there's some slight spoilers in this one. But only slight. _

* * *

**Through the bars of a cage**

It was a quiet morning in the Seireitei, and many of the shinigami were still fast asleep in bed waiting for the sun to come up so they could begin their daily routines to get ready for work. Many of them blissfully unaware that in the detention unit below them a dangerous prisoner was already wide awake, despite the sunlight starting to creep in through the tiniest of windows on the wall of his little cell. The light was slowly lighting up the darkened room and the cold dark floorboards that creaked when you walked on them and the prisoner's eyes steadily opened, being somewhat blinded by the light and disturbing him from his uncomfortable sleep.

Aizen Sousuke had been imprisoned here for quite some time, long enough that the warm heat from the sun and the air outside had been long forgotten and the thought of running again was merely a doomed fantasy. His physical body had suffered along with his powers and his spirit had long ago been broken. His dark mahogany hair was messier than usual, and the dark circles under his eyes had already become a permanent fixture to his facial features and sunken eyes from many days spent in this little hell hole they called a cage. His jawbones were protruding slightly more than usual, from a poor diet and a sheer refusal to eat and his skin had become paler than it once was.

His joints were tired and aching from yet another night attempting to sleep on the cold floor, but he still propped himself up against the back wall and rested his head against it. He was exhausted, although his body couldn't rest even if he wanted it to. He was aching everywhere from the cold that crept its way in through all of the little cracks and crevices to the little prison cell deep underground. Although he did suppose he deserved it.

Just like he supposed he was sure that someone somewhere had uttered something about crime never paying to him. Only at the time he didn't quite believe it.

He let out a deep sigh. Morning was here already and now that he was awake he just wanted to go back to sleep. Sleeping was better than wiling away the hours of the day staring into space, although the conditions in his new 'home' for the next twenty something thousand years would forever prevent him. His only probable rest being only in death – if he was allowed even that.

It was probably a bright and sunny morning outside, in the world up above... but he would never know of it. All he would ever know was the cold and the dark and possibly the dampness that came with it when it next rained and the puddles of water pooled onto the wooden floor to greet his bare feet in the mornings when he woke up. It was all just dark, dreary and unwelcoming – and he was stuck here. Like a caged bird. As punishment for his crimes.

He closed his eyes for a moment, frustrated. And somewhat angry that he was shoved in here and spat on and even badmouthed by those up above him. This wasn't a particularly pleasant existence; if he were honest, there were days when he wished he hadn't broken the law. There were days when he regretted ever becoming a traitor even, but then again that was beyond his control. They made him into that. And now they've made him into a broken man. That's it, just a man. A problem. A liability. Worthless. Unloved. A traitor.

But as his eyes turned to the view beyond his prison cell bars, his thoughts turn far from anger and hatred, and instead his features soften despite the aching of his tired body – for lying next to him, just outside of those prisoner's bars, lie the fleshed bones of his dear old friend, sleeping right there next to him, his chest rising and falling steadily. It is a little white fox with a thick black tuft of fur on his head, with paws the colour of soot like the very tip of his bushy white tail, currently sleeping beside the bars of his master's cage. Unwilling to leave even after being shooed outside by many of the officers and guards.

"Oh well," they said "he isn't causing any trouble."

So they just left him there. It didn't matter to them what the fox did, and they decided that he could keep the man company anyway.

The fox yawned and gave a huge stretch, having just woken up himself when he sensed the sunlight coming through what little cracks it could come through, despite the light being mostly blocked out. His limbs were stiff and his paws a little cold, bit he still managed a happy little bark and a wag of his tail at the sight of his friend, to which Aizen laughed quietly.

"Tsuku..." he said softly, taking his hands out from the sleeves of his white hakama and reaching out to stroke the the little fox through the bars, his little head warm to the touch of his cold hand, while Tsuku flattened his ears and squeaked a little in contentment with Aizen's touch.

"Good morning to you too."

The little fox barked happily again, then pushing his nose as far as he could through the gap in the bars only to whimper in disappointment when he found he couldn't fit through the space. Aizen's smile vanished when those dark ocean blue eyes met his, asking why he couldn't fit through.

"If only you could fit through the bars..."

Tsuku made another pitiful whine and dropped his ears, and Aizen reached through the bars to stroke his soft fur again, suddenly feeling quite selfish. He had gotten himself into this mess and now it wasn't just him who was paying for his mistakes.

"I'm sorry Tsuku... I'll be out of here soon, then we can play."

Tsuku's ears perked up again. Yes, there was still hope that one day bars wouldn't be separating them, only at times Tsuku forgot that and needed to be reminded. Because to a fox it probably seemed like forever until Aizen would be released.

Aizen smiled at him, watching as he wagged his tail from side to side and licked his hand, excited to see him. He was his dearest and oldest friend this fox, and though he did feel the occasional pang of guilt that Tsuku would rather be down here with him instead of frolicking in the warm spring sunshine, he was glad for his presence. It reaffirmed that not all of them up there had abandoned him, and melted away some of the coldness and neglect that gnawed away at him.

And it reminded him that some small form of comfort was only just on the other side. Only an arms reach away... through the bars of a cage.


	54. Untitled

I have no idea what to call this one so I will just leave it as untitled for now until I tink of something.

Side note – all first drafts are godawfully hideous and painful to read over no matter how hard you try to sound eloquent in your writing. It's like unwritten law.

Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Untitled**

It was an unusually cold day. It was snowing viciously outside and the blizzard was showing no signs of stopping. Gin was sitting idly at the desk early in the morning now, listening to the wind howling outside the windows as the snow fell in its droves. He sat there looking out at the storm and contemplated going to bed again and calling it quits because it was so cold. And besides that, today wasn't going to be particularly pleasant anyway, so why not save himself the bother and just go spend the day in bed with Cherry?

If he stayed it was just going to be another day of being called names and swearing and being purposefully tripped over and kicked when nobody was looking. So why put himself through that again?

Gin sighed, looking at the snow falling outside and the raging snowstorm. Wondering if the window was frozen shut or not so he could climb out and spend the day outside instead. It was stupid, but when every single day you are made fun of and kicked and badmouthed and shunned, you start to wish you were anywhere else apart from near the people who did that to you. Even in a snowstorm where you could die from the cold. Especially a scrawny kid like Gin.

He looked closely at the window, noticing that it had indeed been frozen shut during the night, quietly cursing under his breath.

"Damn... looks like I aint goin' anywhere t'day. Maybe I can say I'm sick and just go back to bed..."

Gin hated them. He wished they didn't make him feel this miserable that he would rather be out in the blizzard than in here, but today he'd just had enough. Just because he was younger than they were they made fun of him, and Gin had to spend every day with these horrible people.

"Why me?" he asked, slumping his shoulders and sinking down into his chair at the desk.

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't they pick on someone else?"

He wanted to cry. He shouldn't be made to feel this awful; nobody should. But the world liked to be cruel, and not everyone was made to be kind.

He waited there for about another five minutes before Aizen came in, looking at a folder of papers he held in his hands, muttering to himself as he read whatever was written down before he addressed Gin, his eyes still fixed onto the folder.

"Gin I need you to go to the fourth division and deliver a message to Insane and then pick me up my haori while you're there, and then I want you to come back and then start on these papers, I need you to sign them. But first get me Kaname on the phone and tell him that... Gin?"

Gin hadn't moved, and Aizen stopped mid stride to glance up at him.

"Are you okay?"

Gin just sat there and quietly shook his head. It was still early, he was still tired, and he just couldn't deal with it today. The people that made his life miserable had only to arrive and then he would just feel awful all over again.

"No..."

"Did you want to tell me about it?"

"I feel miserable."

"You look it. What's up?"

Gin just shook his head slowly again. He didn't really want to talk about how his co-workers made his life a misery so that he didn't want to get up in the mornings.

"Nothin'. I'm goin' back to bed."

"But it's eight thirty in the morning."

"I don' care. I feel ill anyway."

And with that Gin got off the chair and left, trudging back to his room. Walking past the snow covered windows watching the snow fall as he walked past with his arms wrapped around himself. Suddenly pondering the thought of how the weather outside reflected how he felt as he opened the door to his room, closed it behind him and then crawled into bed again. Meeting with soft, warm fur as he climbed underneath the duvet, and little paws against his chest. Cherry had been asleep under the duvet curled up and Gin coming back had woken her up, which made her give a huge yawn and

stretch out her legs as she lay on her side.

Gin just slumped down and sighed, still wanting to cry now.

"Life sucks Cherry-chan." he said, his voice faltering as he buried his face in the pillow. "I don't think I can do this any more..."

Once she had woken up, she turned around and licked Gin's face, making him smile a little as he lay there. Watching as she unsteadily padded over and curled up next to him, in such a way that his arm was around her body. She had lifted his arm up with her nose and lay down underneath it, which was quite a feat considering how small she was and how unsteady she was on her feet still.

Gin smiled at her though – it was a weary smile, but still a smile – and he looked down at her as she curled up next to him. She was looking up at him with her bright blue eyes, and his arms found their way around her small white fluffy form as he set to drift off to sleep again. Feeling slightly better than he did when he'd woken up. Thinking to himself before he fell asleep that if he felt better tomorrow and the blizzard died out that maybe he and Cherry could play in the snow together.

* * *

AN: Depressed Gin is depressed. I know, sad chapter is sad. Tisn't nice to feel like that. Not at all.


	55. Red string

And as the snow comes, so do the words, and the inspiration to write them.

This little update is a giftie for my dear friend Zerolr. It is so very exciting to think that one day we will have personally signed copies of each other's books. _That hopefully won't cost us arms and legs in postage to send over._

Part two of your giftie Zero-chan. To go along with your picture. It is yours to put on your wall my sweet. Even if i am not sure about those clouds... just lemme fix her nose first before ya do though, it is bugging me.

* * *

**Red String**

It was a snowy evening after work one day, and Gin was sitting on the floor by the fire with Cherry, roasting marshmallows on the fire while Aizen sat reading one of his books with Tsuku curled up next to him. It was cold outside, but not windy, as the snowstorm from earlier in the day had calmed itself down a bit so the snow was now gently falling to the ground and settling on the grass.

Gin had his marshmallows on the end of a stick, poking them into the fire to slowly roast them before eating one of them and giving the other Cherry. Gin smiled as the white vixen chewed on the sticky roasted treat and Gin did laugh when she somehow managed to get some of it on her nose.

"Heya Tsuku-kun, d'ya want one too?" Gin called out to the little fox dozing on the sofa, watching him eagerly run over to him at the mention of a treat – or really just food in general. He plonked himself down next to Gin and waited for his treat to come, while Cherry wandered off on her own to amuse herself. She sniffed the floor as she walked, steadily working her way over to a box in the corner full of an assortment of various bits and pieces, sniffing along the way as she went around the cardboard box, wagging her tail as she caught some exciting new scent in her nose. This smell was coming from somewhere inside the box, so she decided to poke her nose in and find out what it was.

Unsurprisingly, since she tended to be quite clumsy, she knocked the box over and all manner of things tumbled out. Gin's notebook, pens, teacups, saucers; a random assortment of objects and dog toys tumbled out and crashed onto the floor, making Gin jump at the sound. Aizen looked up too, while Tsuku just carried on eating his roasted marshmallow, oblivious to the sound. He was already accustomed to the loud noises that usually followed Cherry's inquisitiveness so he wasn't bothered.

Aizen just smiled and shook his head as Gin got up and walked over to her, finding her lying on her back with her paws tangled up in a piece of long red string. Baring her teeth and batting her paws to try and untangle herself from the string.

Gin just sighed, she was such a handful...

"Aiya! Cherry-chan what ya doin'?" he chided her, picking her up and returning to his place by the fire, resting her on her back against his arm and setting about untangling her paws. Which was no mean feat since she had managed to tangle herself up so much. When he had finished though, he held up the string and smiled as he set it down on the floor.

"Yer a lil troublemaker you are." Gin teased, tickling the vixen's fluffy white belly as she guiltily wagged her bushy tail and looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. Gin giggled as she squeaked happily.

"Oh, so that's where that string went..." Aizen mused, he had just randomly seen it and thrown it in with a bunch of the foxes old toys. He didn't really expect to see it again.

"Eh? That's your string?"

"You could say that. I just found it really, and decided to keep it."

"Well, why? Tis just a string."

"Well, maybe it could be useful for something. And red string is supposed to mean something isn't it?"

Gin was a little confused, he didn't think that a piece of red string could really mean anything, so he just shrugged it off.

"Meh. I dunno." he said, suddenly lifting Cherry back into his arms again as she crept slowly towards the string on the floor, failing at being inconspicuous. She wanted to go and play with the string some more but Gin was being mean and not letting her.

"I know what we can do with it though." Gin said, getting the string and tying one end of it around Cherry's neck.

"There, now ya won't get tangled up so much." he said happily, watching Tsuku pad over to sniff the string around her neck.

Aizen looked up from his book, smiling at the sight of her trying to figure out why the string was following her around on the floor, watching her walking around and repeatedly looking at the red length trailing behind her.

"Why don't you tie the other end around Tsuku?" he asked, making a suggestion. "They are mates after all. They are in love."

"Umm, yeah... but tha' don' really have anythin' to do with this red string."

Aizen just sighed.

"You have no idea what the red string tying them together means, do you Gin?"

"Nope." Gin smiled, his grin wider than usual. "Why? What does it mean?"

"It just means that they are connected together, by fate."

"Really? Wowie... so maybe they were together in a past life too huh?"

Aizen laughed slightly, setting his book down on the sofa and getting up and walking over to Gin, kneeling on the floor next to him, picking up the other end of the string and tying it around Tsuku's neck. Smiling at the two foxes connected together by said red string.

"There." he said, watching both Cherry and Tsuku sniff at the string connecting them, with Gin's face lighting up as he surveyed the scene as well.

"Aww, they look so cute all tied together! Don' they Aizen-chan?"

"Haha, indeed they do." Aizen smiled, his fingers reaching out to scratch Tsuku's chin. "Anyway, they need to go outside before they go to sleep. "Come on you two, outside."

Aizen opened the door and the foxes trotted outside into the snow. They were left out there to play and whatnot for a little while before they were allowed back in, with Gin wiping their wet paws with towel before they padded back into the room and curled up together by the fire, still connected by the red string.

"Look, Gin," Aizen pointed out quietly, quite in awe of the little creatures. With Gin perching over his shoulder looking at them.

"they didn't break it..." Gin muttered, making sure to keep quiet to not ruin the moment. Even if he didn't quite know what this moment meant.

"It means they will stay together. Even if one dies, it means they will still be brought back together somehow."

Gin gasped, trying his hardest to keep quiet and suppressing the urge to go and ruin the foxes romantic moment. And silenced a squeal as he watched Tsuku lick Cherry's ear affectionately.

"That means they'll be together forever?" Gin asked, his mind wandering to far off realities and different universes in which their two foxes could have been together in. Wondering just how fate could have kept them together in each reality, and thinking to himself just how much they were made for each other.

"Yes, they will." Aizen replied, with a warm smile crossing his tired face. "If fate is kind, then they will."


	56. Fox love

It's still snowing outside... and there's a blank purple notebook calling out to me...

A little giftie for Lady Spirituelle: some fox love. Just because it's so adorable. To go with your picture - when i finish it. Tablet availability has diminished a bit.

My novel. It looks a little like this for style with the foxes dialogue going on. Except in the book I don't italicise the foxes dialogue. Or have Gin in there. I used the dialogue with this chappie to familiarise myself with using the dialogue – well more so anyway. It still feels weird to be writing them speaking to each other. I guess i still need to get used to it.

anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Fox love**

The sun had just come up from hiding below the horizon and mostly everyone in the soul society was up and about. Gin however, was still asleep, stirring slightly and mumbling something in his sleep with his little white fox asleep next to him with his newest white fox, Tsuku. And the both of them were curled up in little balls beside each other to keep their bodies from getting cold. Snuggled so close together that together they looked like one big white ball of fluff.

The vixen was the one that woke up first, giving a big yawn and clambering off the other fox, stretching quietly before she padded out towards the door, sniffing it in order to gain an insight to what was going on outside. Lifting her front paw up to scratch the door so it slid open just a touch, so she could poke her nose out into the cool morning air.

It was snowing outside, with the green grass of the little garden outside connected to the room completely covered in white, much like the colour of Gin's hair, with the little white flakes falling gently to the ground from the sky above them.

"_Wow, its snowing..."_ she gasped, suddenly excited and amazed at the same time. She had only seen snow like this just once before, and so she was quite excited to go out and see. And maybe show it to her friend Tsuku, the other fox, after she'd woken up her master.

So quickly, she ran over to the sleeping Gin and leapt on him, yipping and squeaking, trying to wake him up so he could see the snow outside too.

"_Gin! Gin! It's snowing outside!" _She barked and squeaked, jumping onto him and licking his face, making him laugh until he just had to get up and see what all the fuss was about.

"Haha, okay... okay..." he laughed, although still asleep. "Cherry-chan I'm up..."

Gin giggled as Cherry jumped off him, sitting up on his futon and stretching, and then deciding he actually wasn't going to leave his warm bed just yet. The commotion she caused having woken up the other fox, Tsuku, who had been asleep next to Cherry the whole time. He yawned too, and perked up his black tipped ears, looking over as Cherry trotted over to the door and pushed it open with her paw so she could go outside.

Tsuku got up shortly after and decided to follow her out of the open door, shivering slightly as the cool air brushed past his nose when he walked out to find his mate sitting there with her tail wrapped around her, looking at the white world in amazement. She didn't notice him until he had padded over and sat down amidst the whiteness next to her, she was that amazed by the white world.

"_Wow, it's lovely isn't it Tsuku..." _she said, turning to the other fox as he too looked all about him, at the snow covered trees and the grass and the little frozen over pond at the far edge of the garden.

"_Yeah..." _he replied, just stunned by all the white that blanketed this world – his new home. This was his first winter after having been adopted into Cherry's little family and he was still getting used to it.

"_A bit weird, but yeah."_

"_Haha, oh Tsuku..." _Cherry sighed, Tsuku always made her laugh with some of the things he said. She had forgotten that he was still getting used to living here. To her it felt like he had been living here with her all his life.

"_I forget that you're still getting used to it here." _

Cherry glanced away from him, her bright blue eyes casting downwards and onto the freshly fallen white snow covering the ground. Having embarrassed herself by saying something stupid in front of him. She had gotten so carried away in thinking about the future they could have together as a family with young pups to care for, that she'd forgotten that Tsuku had only just arrived here. Honestly, how could she have got carried away like that? Tsuku probably wasn't even interested.

"_It's okay," _he said, turning his head towards her just as she looked back up at him. Their blue eyes - her light blue ones and his dark blue ones - meeting accidentally as Cherry looked up, making her flatten her ears against her head.

"_It just means that you're already used to me living here too, right?"_

"_Uh, yeah, something like that." _Cherry replied, her bright blue eyes widening as she looked at him, noting to herself that he looked quite confused. Quickly trying to explain what she meant so she didn't offend him.

"_Oh, Er... what I meant was that I really like you... living here with me... and you've fitted into my little family with Gin and Aizen like there was a space already there for you..." _

"_Oh..." _Tsuku said, a little shocked. _"So... you really like me then."_

Cherry looked away again, quite shy.

"_Yes... I do, Tsuku-kun. I... aishiteru." _

He looked at her for a moment as her head dipped, a happy little whimper escaping him before he nuzzled her affectionately.

"_I love you too, Cherry-chan." _

And so they sat there, looking out at the little snow covered garden together, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Gin had silently crept towards the door and slid it open a little more. So that he was able to see the two white foxes sitting there beside each other. Gasping quietly as he knelt there, his hands covering his mouth to keep quiet when he was their noses touching.

"It's fox love..." he whispered quietly, barely able to contain his excitement. For it was so obvious to everyone apart from those two that they were in love.

* * *

AN: Not sure on the spelling of aishiteru. Corrections are appreciated on that, since i'm probably wrong and can't spell words i can't pronounce. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. It took a while to get it out and not sounding incredibly corny. But i like how it came out. Especially that last sentence.


	57. Deleting the score

This apparently happened to Andrew Lloyd Webber when his cat got into the piano and deleted the entire score of Love Never Dies. I can only assume he was gutted when he found out all his work was gone... i know i would be if i lost my entire MS and had to re-do it all over again. I would be very gutted. Especially since it is a very important story to me with my foxies in it.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I got kinda lazy with this one though.

* * *

**Deleting the score**

It was a quiet day in the fifth division, and Gin was sitting at Aizen's grand piano in the spare room, randomly hitting the keys in a vain attempt to play a tune. The little Cherry-chan was currently sitting on his lap and quietly squeaking as she tried to wriggle out of his arms and onto the piano he was messing about with.

Gin was giggling at her current interest in said piano, and laughing as he watched her lift her front paw up and place it rather ungracefully on the piano keys as if to imitate him, and watched in amusement as she gave him little confused looks about the noises produced by the instrument.

It was a grand piano, made of the finest wood, and it had only been in Aizen's possession for about a month, and already he had used it to play and compose quite a few scores. And, of course, save them to the little computer he had hidden inside the device. Gin had been wanting to play with it for a while, although Aizen wouldn't let him, so he had to sneak in when nobody was looking to have a go on it.

Cherry looked at Gin with her wide blue eyes and then looked back at the black and white keys. Creeping slowly onto the piano so that she was standing on the keys and making more 'music', at which Gin just laughed.

"Haha, do ya like Aizen-chan's piano then ne?"

Cherry yipped happily and then continued to sniff the piano keys as she walked along them, making her music as she wagged her tail slowly from side to side. All the while Gin was watching her and grinning to himself, thankful that nobody else was around to see this little spectacle. Especially the women's association, because pictures of her would end up in the newspapers on the front page and Gin would get into trouble. Especially since neither he or Cherry was allowed to be anywhere near Aizen's grand piano; his pride and joy.

Gin watched her as she sniffed it, her nose working its way along right to the very end of the row of keys, watching her look for a way of turning around. He sat there and just giggled at her expression when she discovered that the keys she stood on were too narrow to turn around without falling off.

"What ya gonna do now then huh? Ya can' turn around~" Gin called out, ready to catch her just in case she did fall off, but she just tried to climb up and onto the top of the piano, somehow slipping through a little gap where the lid opened and ending up inside the thing. Gin peered into it, only to see her chewing lying there with her paws on the lttle black box Aizen had built into it to store his music.

"Cherry-chan get outta there." he scolded, only half heartedly "Yer gonna get us in trouble if ya break somethin"

He smiled down at her as he quickly lifted her up into his arms and held her like a newborn – holding her on her back so she was looking up at him – gently tickling her stomach with his fingertips so she squeaked and flattened her ears against her head. Watching as she licked her lips before he set her down again, then carefully closing the lid of the piano.

"Come on, we better leave before Aizen-chan comes and finds we've been playin' with his piano without askin'."

And with that they left quietly, with Gin closing the door behind them to make it seem like they had never been near the piano.

...

When Aizen came in later though to revise his scores, he wasn't too pleased to discover that they had all been wiped from the little computer's memory. Although the sight of little white fox hairs scattered in and about the piano made him smile a little as he shook his head and began murmuring to himself in disbelief.

"That mischievous little fox..."


	58. Bedtime story

This little update is based off just one of many parts of a very, very time consuming personal original-writing project i am putting together (for someone that is not me) that is written much differently – but i decided to write a bleach version of it.

(because its not plagiarising if its my own idea) Anyway, enjoy.

Also, yes. I have read Grimms Fairy Stories. I loved reading them very much.

* * *

**Bedtime Story **

When night came and the moon hung silently in the sky above the Seireitei, many of the shinigami were starting to settle down ready for bed. And Ichimaru Gin was no exception to this.

He was getting tired now, and it was a particularly long day for him – especially so since he was out purifying hollows and guiding the lost souls back to the Soul Society – and he was just about ready for bed. He yawned as he lay curled up on the sofa, still dressed in his black shinigami clothes, with the two little foxes of his curled up beside him as the fire burned. He was exhausted, and if Aizen wasn't sitting in the chair reading opposite him then he would have fallen asleep right there on the sofa. He yawned again, with Tsuku following suit and yawning also before resting his head down on his little black paws again.

Aizen looked up from his book and sighed.

"Gin, just go to bed if you're tired. I won't be very pleased if I have to carry you to bed again because you fell asleep on the couch."

Gin didn't answer, he just lay still, trying to keep his tired eyes open.

"Aw, bu' I aint tired..." he protested, albeit very weakly because his energies were so low and his muscled were exhausted from the hard work he had done in the day.

"I'mma just... restin' me eyes taichou..."

Gin yawned again, and Aizen rolled his eyes at him. Glaring at him through the lenses of his reading glasses. His tone of voice becoming stricter than before, as he then ordered Gin to go to bed.

"You." he said, sternly.

"Gin, Bed. Now. I am not going to carry you again like before. If you fall asleep on the couch again I will leave you there until the morning and you will have a very sore back. Now go."

Gin sighed. "Alright. Come on Cherry, Tsuku... we gotta go bed."

And with that Gin dragged himself off the sofa, and the little foxes followed him. When he got to his room he didn't even bother getting undressed and just crawled straight into bed. With Cherry and Tsuku curling together up next to him so they looked like one fluffy white lump on the bed.

"I aint tired though..." Gin groaned, still half awake. Despite the fact that he was still yawning his head off.

"Maybe I should read a story until I fall asleep..."

The two foxes lifted their heads, their ears perking up and twitching along with their little black noses as soon as they had heard Gin's voice talking about a bedtime story. And very shortly after, the both of them came bouncing up to Gin, yipping and clambering all over him as he sat up in the bed.

"Guys!" Gin giggled, laughing as Tsuku decided to jump up and lick his face repeatedly, with Cherry quickly joining in. Gin pushing them away very gently as he tried to calm them down.

"I take that as a 'yes' fer the story then ne?"

He listened to yet more of the happy little squeakings of Cherry and Tsuku and quietly reached over for his favourite book – a well worn and well-read copy of Grimm's Fairy Stories - that was lying closed on the floor beside him, opening the leather cover and turning to one of the more frequently visited pages of one of his favourite faitytales.

Once he had found the beginning page, he then waited until both of the little foxes were quite comfortable lying on him before he started to read the story out loud to them.

Cherry quietly nestled herself on his legs and Tsuku curled up with his front paws on his lap, their ears twitching contentedly as Gin flipped through the numerous pages until he found the appropriate story. And once the three of them were comfortable, he began to read to them the story of Cinderella until they all fell asleep on the futon. With the book still in Gin's hands as they all curled up together under the duvet.


	59. The masterpiece

More artistic nonsense. Pure not-quite-so-eloquently-written crack made at 1am-1.30am.

Oh the joys of art block. And procrastination. And messy workspaces.

I should really make this one into a comic, it would be fun. And i could use my own watercolours my brother gave me.

* * *

**The Masterpiece**

Aizen was sitting at his desk, deep in concentration with a paintbrush in his hand, staring intently at his unfinished – well, his 'almost finished' - painting. He had been on an art block for weeks now, and his desk was a complete and utter mess as is being a testimony to his artistic frustrations.

Watercolour paints stained the wood in various shades of pink, blue, yellow, red, and every other possible colour. Paintbrushes and pencils lay scattered about, still dripping wet with both water and paint. Ink and bottles of different coloured inks were all over the shop, covering every inch of free space and staining more of the wood along with the paint. Sketches lay about the room, some half finished, some already finished and screwed up in piles across the floor. Some were even in the bin their creator thought them that horrible. But now Aizen was sure this one would be the masterpiece. This new painting would surely be the one to turn out well. Hell, after so many failures, there has to be a success right?

So he sat there, deep in thought with his paintbrush in his paint covered hand on his atrociously messy desk, adding the final touches of colour to his drawing. Concentrating hard so he didn't mess this one up or make any mistakes.

He was almost finished... almost finished. Just one more little splash of colour and he would be done. He grinned to himself, muttering quietly.

"Yes, finally... now this one will be decent."

he had just dipped his brush into the colour he needed – which just happened to be red – and slowly began to add little strokes to the area of the canvas he needed to. Adding the final touches to the picture. And for once he would actually be pleased with that picture.

Although while he was working, his mind was so engrossed in his painting that he didn't hear the little fox yips down the corridor, getting louder and louder as the foxes ran down, playing a game of chase between them. Yiping and barking happily as Cherry chased Tsuku and tried to catch him.

He didn't even notice them when they came bounding into the room, running around each other and play-wrestling on the floor before they jumped apart. However when Tsuku leapt up onto the desk, it became a different story entirely.

The little fox had managed to knock over a bottle of ink with his black tipped tail and spill it everywhere, even on Aizen's current work in progress, almost wrecking the painting and covering his white fur with even more patches of black. Aizen wasn't very amused, but once he'd realised what he had done, Tsuku did look quite pleased with himself. Aizen took a long, stern look at the little fox... _his _little fox... the one who had just accidentally almost ruined his painting, and very quickly came to the realisation that this little one was going to be _quite _a handful.


	60. Reading

Like our young Gin in this chapter, I'm also currently researching the _absolute Stuffing _out of foxes for my anthology, novel, and just Cherry writing in general. I managed to find a couple books on them at my library, but any recommendations would be very helpful too. Especially books on their behaviour. I am learning so much already and its really helping my writing. So... don't badmouth the research folks. I am needing it.

Anyway enjoy the chappie with the unimaginative title.

* * *

**Reading**

When the days were quiet in the fifth division, the young Gin somehow always managed to steal time away from his duties and bury his nose deep in a book. And as of late, his most frequently visited book was one on the subject of hand raising foxes which he had managed to borrow – or more accurately, steal – from one of the local libraries of the living world, and he was currently reading through it in order to get some hints and instructions on how to raise his little baby fox orphan. And he wanted to know how to do so properly without screwing it up, like he tended to do with everything. He would always get something wrong or make a mistake on something, and because of this everyone apart from Aizen always seemed to think of Gin as a screw up, but he was determined to prove them all wrong and do it right this time. He was not going to fail again. With Cherry, things would be different. He wasn't going to screw up with her.

However, because he had many enemies, he knew there would be jealously and attempts to thwart his efforts, but he was already prepared for that. But even so, he needed to actually learn what to do to be a successful fox parent. Even though he knew absolutely nothing about foxes at this point, he decided to start learning about them if he was ever going to fill the role of 'parent' to the little fox cub. Or Cherry, as she had been named. Thinking about it, Gin thought it was a rather pretty name – unconventional and unique – and it suited her perfectly. And he knew that she would grow up to be a very fine vixen. Not perfect, but very fine nonetheless. And in order for her to do that, he had to do his homework and learn how to look after her, which he was currently doing.

It was one such day when it was all quiet that Gin had decided to read in the office at the desk. It was an especially quiet day without much to do, and Gin had thought of spending some time on his own with his fox. He was sitting at the desk in the office with the little fox in his arms, and he was trying to study the various techniques of hand rearing from the stolen library book that was lying open on the desk. The tiny little Cherry was fast asleep, and lying flat against his chest as he held her there, while he turned the pages of his book with his free hand. And every so often he would look down at her.

She was still so little, with a little tail and the tiniest of paws, and Gin feared that if he dropped her she would break into a thousand little pieces. And he wouldn't let anybody touch her.

He smiled down at her as he watched her stretch and yawn, waking up slowly as his fingertips stroked her soft white fur. She looked around quietly, still a little dazed from her sleep and not quite sure of where she was. But then she silently looked up at him, her little blue eyes looking into his eyes of the same colour, and the little boy was just overcome with this sudden urge to protect her from the harsh world. No matter what happened. His expression softening as she gave a little squeak at him, a sort of little puppy bark.

"Shh now," Gin soothed, with his hand slowly and gently stroking her little head.

"You go back to yer sleep now..."

She squeaked again, and Gin just smiled at her, deciding there and then that he loved the little thing.

"You go back to sleep. I'mma look after yer."

And with that, she slowly closed her eyes and curled up again and went back to sleep, comfortable that she was safe again. And Gin's attention soon returned to the book that he had been reading only a few moments ago. Completely unaware that Aizen was watching him silently from the doorway, smiling at them.


	61. The masterpiece II

Something for Skiggy-kun. Who wanted to know what Aizen was painting.

It is also to make up for all the short updates i have ever written in my laziness.

As for the painting, I can only imagine it would be a (very breathtaking) beautiful autumnal landscape with an epically drawn and painted and graceful looking white fox in the middle of it all, that i can only attempt to re-create. Because his painting skill is (i assume) simply godly. Unlike mine... because I think i just killed my sketch with the watercolours i was given. I think i do better at digitals. No, sometimes i just can't draw...

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The Masterpiece II**

After Aizen had cleaned up the majority of the ink, he looked downwards at the little white fox who was on the desk. Tsuku was looking rather guilty, flattening his ears against his head and tucking his tail underneath him as he watched his master clean up the mess he had made. Cherry had long since scampered away from the scene, and Tsuku thought it was pretty safe to assume that Aizen was rather displeased with him. But it wasn't his fault, he just got overly excited and forgot how long his tail was. But still he was in trouble. So he just lay curled up on the desk quivering quietly, with little whimpers escaping him every so often as he watched the mess get cleaned up by his rather angry owner, half expecting him to start shouting and scolding him for wrecking his project that he was working so hard on. Well... almost wrecking it anyway.

"You made quite a mess you know, young man." Aizen scolded him, sternly. Directing his gaze at the fox as he wiped up the last of the ink with a towel. With Tsuku only whimpering quietly in response to him, resting his head on his black paws, wondering what was going to come next and whether his new master was angry enough to punish him harshly as the other humans had done in the past. He then decided to quietly jump down onto the chair out of sight as he watched his master set to clearing off the rest of his desk of everything apart from his painting.

Once Aizen had finished cleaning up his desk, as well as some of the remaining sketches that lay scattered about the paint-stained wooden surface of his workspace, he turned his eyes towards the desk, finding no sign of Tsuku. He looked around for him, only to find the little white creature cowering and whimpering on the seat of the chair, hiding. Aizen just shook his head at him, his heart going out to the frightened little fox looking up at him with wide blue eyes. He smiled softly as he spoke, softening his voice purposefully. A soft smile gracing his features as he did so.

"But I guess some messes are unavoidable." he said gently, reaching out his hand to stroke the little fox on the chin, his fingertips feeling the warmth of his white fur, and his little shivers. Tsuku squeaked nervously, flattening his ears again, only to calm again at Aizen's gentle touches. And Aizen wondered then what on earth had happened to the little fox in the living world to make him fear humans so, only to shudder at the very thought of anyone raising a hand to his Tsuku. He couldn't stand the thought of it. _"This must be what Gin must feel for Cherry_," he thought, musing silently to himself, feeling the little fox stop shivering.

"What did they do to you before I found you?" he whispered, watching Tsuku calm down enough to wag his tail at Aizen's affections, before Gin came in carrying a rather sheepish looking Cherry.

"Uhh, I'm sorry they caused yer trouble..." Gin started, putting on his best 'I'm sorry, they will never do it again' face, and trying to apologise to his taichou for the foxes' misbehaviour. But Aizen just brushed it off.

"Ah, don't worry yourself too much about it. They were just having fun and Tsuku got a little over excited, that's all. There is no need to apologise for anything. I managed to rescue my work, so no harm was done."

Gin looked up, startled. Aizen normally got annoyed about things like this, so his sudden calm came as quite a shock.

"Eh? But, Taichou... normally ya woulda shouted an' got angry and then put on yer fake angry 'I'm gonna get ridda them foxes if it's the las' thing I do!' routine. Wha's happened? Yer not gonna come an' sneak in and steal em away an' leave em somewhere for real are ya? Cuz if ya are then..."

Gin squeezed Cherry tightly, the worry practically etched onto his face. He couldn't fathom why Aizen had suddenly changed his mind and not grown angry with them. It just wasn't like him.

Aizen sighed as he watched Gin holding Cherry tighter and tighter. Honestly, that boy was so overprotective of those two fox babies...

"Relax, Gin, I'm not going to do anything. My painting was saved and nobody is in any trouble."

"Oh," Gin replied, letting Cherry jump onto the floor and run over to Tsuku and sniff him in earnest while Aizen picked up his painting and held it up to examine it. "Well... good."

Aizen looked at his painting with a keen eye, and, finally satisfied with his efforts, held it up for Gin to see.

"What do you think?" he said, quietly enjoying the look of pure awe that came over the young Gin's face whenever he laid eyes on any of his taichou's artwork. This particular painting was one of a scenic autumnal landscape; a picturesque scene of the leaves falling from the trees in the middle of a forest, while a very graceful looking white fox stood in the midst of it all, looking to the heavens as the leaves fell around her.

"It's beautiful..." Gin gasped, unable to say anything about it. Gin never had any real talent in the artistic department, so he was always taken back by Aizen's skill with the paintbrush. Which did amuse Aizen, because it was just about the only time Gin was completely quiet. Until Gin noticed the black inkstains on the right edge of the canvas, intruding only slightly onto the picturesque scene.

"Ah, I see someone decided to contribute." Gin stated, pointing to the ink that had previously been spilt onto the masterpiece. "Bu' it kinda wrecks it. Howcome ya aint angry with 'im? Normally ya woulda got angry..."

Aizen just shook his head and smiled. "I just couldn't be angry with him... he just looked so pathetic and scared. I don't want him to be afraid of me, after all. Not like he is with strangers."

Gin looked up at Aizen, wondering just what had happened between him and the fox. Because whatever had happened, it seemed that they were closer now – like they had bonded somehow.

"Hm? Does that mean yer goin' soft on me?" he asked, his grin widening again as he

"No..." Aizen replied, trying to be calm and stoic as he usually was. "It just means that this time I am simply not angry with him."

Gin just shook his head, watching Aizen gaze lovingly at the two foxes. Confirming his suspicions about his captain.

"You goin' soft you are." he said, grinning stupidly as he teased Aizen about his new closeness to the black pawed fox. Elbowing him softly in the ribs as he laughed, only to be met with Aizen's stern voice reminding him that he was stepping out of line.

"Gin," Aizen replied, calmly as he usually did. "Just be quiet and enjoy the painting."

"Yes Taichou." He answered, but Gin couldn't help but chuckle quietly. The hard and tough Aizen was going soft...


	62. Rough beginnings

Excuse the random updates. My mother said she'd like me to carry on the original Cherry story i'm writing after she read the first part. And cuz i love my mum, thats a priority right now. I think she wants me to sell copies when its done... but i am not so sure.

but anyway, onto this chappie. Because this is why you are here. This oneshot has nothing to do with the main storyline. In this one Gin found her as a baby in the snows on her own, abandoned. And well, we all know the rest.

I know this one is so sad (and so sappy) and i wanted to cry partway through because of the sadness. But anyway, enjoy.

Rough beginnings for these two in this one though... rough beginnings. I want to make this one into a full on story, but i will do that another time. For now just enjoy a teaser. Gin is such a child in this one though, which may or may not be a good thing.

* * *

**Rough beginnings**

It was all quiet in the fourth division as a rather worried - and very tired – Gin sat in the intensive care unit with a very little fox he had brought in from the snows outside. She was very ill, and recovering from a bout of sickness brought on by the recent snowstorms. Unohana had suspected a flu of some sort, but she had also said that because she was so young that she needed to be put into intensive care for treatment. Normally anyone else would have refused, but Unohana's kind heart prevented her from turning away any creature that needed her help.

And so the little fox was taken in and kept safe and warm in a little incubator, with opening doors that enabled Gin's hands to reach the fox when he needed to, and to offer comfort to her.

Her breathing was steady, and Gin watched her chest gently rise and fall as she slept, still drowsy from the medicines, morphine and painkillers she was given so she was more comfortable and to fight her illness. He smiled gently at her, his little Cherry-chan as he had called her, looking comfortable as she curled up in warm towels in the heat of the incubator with only her head poking out from the 'duvet' they had given her.

He stroked her softly as she she whimpered in her sleep, soothing her quietly as he sat there on the chair right in front of the incubator. Having stayed awake the whole night watching over her.

"Shh, tis alright." he soothed. "You just go to sleep now."

He smiled as he said it, but it was a weary smile. For he remembered very clearly the warning Unohana had given him about her not making it through the rest of the winter, and his heart ached.

"_It would be wise to not get attached to her," _She had told him, _"she was out in the blizzard so long that she might not make it."_

But Gin, being rather stupid, _did _get attached.

When he had found her shivering in the snow he felt he had suddenly felt a love for her. A great love. And he wanted to protect and care for the creature. Maybe it wasn't quite wise to name her though, since he knew she might not survive. But he wanted to name her even if she wouldn't live, because then she would at least die with a name and someone who cared about her.

But looking at her now, he could have cried when she lay her head on his cold hand.

_"This little one isn't meant to die."_ He thought. _"Now she has a family with me, she can't just die. Her short life can't just simply stop."_

"You can't die my sweet," he said softly to her as she fell asleep again, closing her bright, beautiful blue eyes once more, still with her head on Gin's hand.

"I love ya too much for you to die."

He would have stayed awake much longer, but after a sleepless night watching Cherry, his exhaustion overtook him and he slumped back into his chair, praying silently to whatever gods existed that the little she-fox would live as he fell asleep for the night.

...

When the morning came, Gin awoke with a start. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He looked about him, then panicked when Cherry was gone from the incubator.

"Cherry? Cherry?" he called out, feeling his stomach twisting on itself with worry.

"Where's she gone..." he asked quietly, whimpering as he thought of the possibilities.

No, she couldn't be dead... they couldn't have taken her body away while he was sleeping... could they?

Gin whimpered again, raising his fingertips to his mouth. His eyes starting to tear up.

"Cherry?"

His questions were answered when the door clicked open and Unohana walked in, her calm voice breaking through the quietness of the room.

"My, calm down Ichimaru." she laughed, smiling at him as she walked in carrying the fox baby in her arms. "You act so much like her mother." she smiled softly at him again as she walked over to where he was sitting, handing him the little Cherry over to him.

"Here." she said, I've already given her the medication she needs for today. She's still bad, but I guess it will take time for her to recover. But she looks better today, maybe the gods answered your prayers..."

Gin looked up at her with his tired eyes as the little baby fox was dropped carefully into his arms, then looking down at the creature as she yawned and made herself comfortable on him. While Unohana looked on, a warm smile crossing her features.

"You got attached to her I see... even after I told you it wasn't very wise to." she said, shaking her head lightly. But not scolding him. "But then again, I should have known you wouldn't listen. You never listen to anyone do you?"

"No." Gin smiled, looking down lovingly at the little vixen in his arms. "I don't, do I, Unohana-san?"

She smiled knowingly at him again as she spoke she was only one of a handful of people who knew that Gin would be nobody else but Gin.

"You always were a handful, even for Aizen-san. But I've always admired your spirit, and your compassion for all things. Even this weak little one."

She softened her smile as she looked down, looking at the now sleeping fox the child was holding. Placing her hand softly and reassuringly on Gin's shoulder as she turned to leave.

"I know she will be well looked after with you. I will pray she gets better soon."

And with that, the kindly healer left them, leaving Gin alone to care for the little fox for the rest of the morning.

"Yeah..." Gin whispered, after he had watched her leave to perform her duties. Alone again in the quiet room. with his eyes looking down at the sleeping white creature in his arms and his hand stroking her soft little head as he held her close to him. His heart torn somewhere between feeling both sadness and love. But in the end, he chose love.

"Me too."


	63. Lazy summer afternoons

this one is a bit AU-ish... i hope nobody minds. I just started to write, and before i knew it, Gin was wearing shorts, a t-shirt, shades, house shared with Aizen in the living world somewhere in the suburbs, and Yachiru had crept through the fence from the house next door.

Anyway, enjoy. More updates will come soon.

Oh and before i forget - much, much love to All the guys who gave me Cherry fanarts. You guys are made of awesome. I love them all. And they're very motivating – they make me get off my lazy arse to write more Cherry stories, which is always a good thing.

* * *

**Lazy summer afternoons**

It was quite a lazy summer afternoon, and Gin was just lounging about in his garden, after having given up trying to read a book he had borrowed – or rather, stolen – from Aizen's office in the hopes of appearing to be more sophisticated. But as far as Gin was concerned, it was far too hot to be doing _anything, _let alone read, or work for that matter, so he just gave himself up to the lazy lassitude that descended upon him every year when the summer months came and he could sit outside in just shorts and a T-shirt with absolutely nothing on his feet.

Gin sighed contentedly to himself, lowering the sunglasses down over his eyes as he lay on the grass, looking forward to spending the entire day relaxing in his garden with his lovely pet. He smiled; paid leave was indeed a wonderful thing. Especially so when you have a baby fox to look after and prevent from eating everything in sight whether it was edible or not. It was rather exhausting, but then again, he wouldn't have it any other way. Life was so much better now with Cherry in it since he'd picked her up off the streets, and ever since then his heart had long since been in her possession. He didn't quite know how it had happened. After all, he had been ever so careful to not get attached to anyone or give his heart away for someone to give it back to him with puncture wounds in it. Because then he would be vulnerable, exposed.

But somehow that little fox had snuck in, stolen it, and was now using it as her chew toy.

After that everything had changed. Feelings long buried had come to the surface again and he was changed. He had family again. And Gin cold only assume that it was good for him to have someone to look after again after all the bullying from before. From all the jealousy and hatred he'd suffered at the hands of stupid fools who never gave a damn about making something of themselves.

He shook off his thoughts of the past and stretched out on the grass, lying on his back and taking in the warm rays of the sun. Yes, life was better now. Much better.

He smiled lightly, glancing quietly to the side of him to watch the young Cherry totter about on her little white paws and sniff the grass curiously. It was the first time she had been outside since she had been brought home from the sick ward, and it was still a little protective of her. Well, he had to be if she ate everything in sight, and he was worried she'd eat all the plants if given half the chance. So Gin knew he had to keep a watchful eye on this one. He wondered how Aizen was getting on with his pet fox, Tsuku, and if Aizen was having the same problems he was with Tsuku eating everything while they were out walking... that would be pretty funny to see...

"Oi! You be careful now, ya hear?" he called out, pulling himself out of his little reverie, noticing the fox pup intently sniffing on one of the lilies growing by the fence in a small stone pot. "I don't wan' you eatin' up all a them plants missy. Aizie will have me head off!"

Cherry turned her head to look at him, sheepishly, and then moved away to sniff a patch of grass closer to Gin. He watched her carefully for a few more moments, waiting until he was sure she wouldn't go devouring Aizen's plants before quietly falling asleep again. Quite happily oblivious to a little pink haired girl crawling through a gap in the fence. It was Yachiru, the child of his neighbour next door, and she had taken quite a liking to sneaking into Gin's back garden to play with Cherry – and to just generally make a nuisance of herself. Gin wasn't very amused to have discovered this, but Cherry rather enjoyed having someone new to play with, even if Gin found her to be slightly annoying at times. But she was generally a good kid, so Gin tolerated her visits.

She had crawled into the garden and towards the sleeping Gin, giggling as Cherry came up and sniffed her arm, the fox's cold nose tickling her skin. She was wearing a little blue sleeveless strapped dress that reached down to her ankles, and Cherry was taking a great interest in sniffing the lengths of it to find out where she's been and what she's been eating.

"Hey Cherry-chan," she said happily, bending down and stroking the little fox pup's chin, "Kenny let me come over and play today!"

the little baby fox yipped excitedly, running around the little girl and wagging her bushy little tail. Yachiru laughed; she always found the little Cherry's excitement to be quite infectious.

"Okay then, let's play!"

Cherry barked playfully as she ran around after the pink haired girl, chasing her all around the little garden, with the noise eventually waking up a very unamused Gin from his sleep. He wasn't too pleased to find out that Yachiru had snuck into his garden again.

"Aw man..." Gin groaned, slowly sitting himself up on the grass again, quietly cursing his laziness in fixing the garden fence. "Yachiru, didn' they tell ya not ta break into people's yards... I'm tryin' to sleep 'ere..."

Yachiru suddenly stopped running, along with Cherry, and looked imploringly at Gin.

"Aw, but why? I wanted to come and see Cherry."

Gin looked at her, still not quite amused with how loud they were being. He had been looking forward to spending some quality time lounging about with Cherry in his garden, but now Yachiru was here he wouldn't get a moments peace...

"Alright, fine." he sighed, somewhat resigned to his fate. "You can play with Cherry. But just be careful an' make sure she doesn' _eat _any plants."

Yachiru's smile widened. "Yay! Gin-chan's the best!" she squealed, smiling broadly down at Cherry standing beside her.

"We'll play nice won't we Cherry?" she said, while Cherry barked and wagged her little tail, looking at Gin innocently before running off around the garden again with Cherry chasing her, barking as they ran all about him in circles.

"Oh well." Gin sighed, "so much for a nice relaxing day in the garden..."


End file.
